Villains United
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: The greatest villains all came together and work together to defeat the heroes they hate with Black Doom as the leader. T for language and violence.
1. Ch 1 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I can't you who own them because it's too long. So on with the story.

Villains United

Chapter 1: The Meeting

In a dark, long, gloomy room the group of evil people resides. "So does anyone where we are?" asked Sephiroth. A blond hair man named Luther said, "I'm not even sure where we are or in my Eternal Sphere." "Boy this place sure does need some sprucing up with some color," said the evil clown called Joker. Then a tall dark figure with flaming hair came in "Hey clown boy you got a problem with black, its perfect!" Next a bold head man named Lex Luther came into the conversation, "Well it seems the clown never changed." "Alexia, I'm touched. I was invited to this party, so lets have fun." On the other side of the table was a woman in green named Shego and a man with blue skin named Dr. Draken. "Oye, why are we here with these losers" Shego asked Draken "I don't have a clue Shego, but I think we're bet…." respond Draken, but interrupted by Sephiroth. Sephiroth asked them, "So you think your better then us huh?" they both nodded. "But all of you are weak against me," Said a scared face man named Volgin. Soon Joker step up to Volgin "So," he said, "What makes you think you can handle me?"

"Because I am much stronger then…," before Volgin could finish Joker spray sleeping gas from his jacket flower. 'Hmmm, that's quite impressive, but nothing can't surpass me, Syndrome!" as Syndrome fly in and landed, but everyone looked at him with blank faces. As soon as he landed Syndrome he started to levitate by nothing, then a ghost became visible and said, "If you're so great then. Why did I catch you?" while he threw Syndrome to the ground. The God of the underworld, Hades, respond with excitement, "Ah, so you're the ghost called Dan Phantom, if I'm right." "That is right," responds Dan, "It seems this place has some idiots." "To me you're all idiots," said Xemnes with all the organization members behind him. Sephiroth just smiled and said, "Well if we're idiots then you are all weakling by being defeated by two teenagers." Xemnes got pissed but a dark eerie voice came and said, "All of you sit down," as all the villains sat down and woke up Volgin, the voice spoke again as a shadow figure appeared, "I'm taking a guess why your all wondering why you are here? Well to tell you I'm here to make an offer to you all. I shall give you all great power beyond your belief." Soon Dymex raised his hand and said, "Um I have two questions: how come Roxes and Axel are here? And, what the catch?" The figure responded "Roxes and Axel are here because I erase there mind and only live to serve Xemnes. And second If you serve under me we can all defeat the ones who defeated us," soon the figure step out of shadow to reveal himself as Black Doom, "So are you in or out?" then they all shouted to show that there in, "Then from now on we shall bring fear to all and rule the universe and become the new and more powerful group called THE BLACK ARMS! AH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So there is the first chapter and yes there is more villains and yes Black Doom is back and more powerful. Wait till the next chapter when the fight starts with Danny Phantom and Shadow. Seeya!


	2. Ch 2 The Attack in Amity Park

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

P.S. I know some people are confused on two villains Luther and Volgin. Well Luther is the villain of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time who thinks he can decide who lives and dies in our universe and tried to destroy the Milky Way Galaxy. And Volgin is the villain of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater who wanted to rule the world with a nuclear equipped tank called the Shagohog.

Chapter 2: The Attack in Amity Park.

In Wisconsin a ghost is plotting in his lab for a way to get his revenge on Jack Fenton and Danny Phantom. "Hmmm, should I try to… No, no that won't work," said Vlad talking to himself. As Vlad was thinking a hooded figure sneaked into his lab.

"So, you must be Vlad Masters, I'm I right?" asked the hooded figure.

Vlad simply answered, "Yes, so what do you want?"

The figure removed his hood showing his face with blond hair and bread, and said, "My name is Luxord, and I was sent to capture you."

"What," shouted Vlad, "you think you can capture me, I am a gho…" before Vlad could finish his whole body just stopped.

"As you can see I always win with my rules," said Luxord as he started to turn Vlad into a card, "And now to meet up with Dan." Then Luxord warped out of there with Vlad's card.

Meanwhile in Amity Park Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam, where enjoying summer. They where heading to Danny's house to relax when Danny said, "Well guys it's finally that time when all the ghosts are in the ghost zone, we can finally have a lot of fun time."

They where at Danny's stoop when Sam said, "Yeah we need this time to relax from that Freakshow incident," as they entered the house the saw Danny's family tied up with some kind of energy, "until we see your family tied up with eco-energy."

As Danny approached his family a familiar laughter filled the room then the voice said, "So Danny we meet again."

Danny and his friends where shocked, "It can't be you were sealed up in Clockwork's lair, how did you get out of there?"

Soon Dan Phantom appeared in front of them he simply responded, "Well if you must know, I was in that damn thermos for months. Until one day a powerful creature know as Black Doom came and offered me a deal to release me as long I serve him to rule everything, with some others helping."

"Black Doom?" Danny said, "Who is this Black Doom?"

"Well," said the older phantom, "Black Doom is an alien that has the power to bend time and space with a thing called Chaos Control, and right now he wants us to test your strength."

"HA, you know I can beat you, maybe this Doom guy isn't very smart!" said Danny.

"On the contrary Danny," a new voice came in, "he has an ally." Then Luxord walked into the living room.

Tucker started snickering "Who is this guy, he looks like those hooded guys from Lord of the Rings."

"What's so funny when I can do something like this," Luxord said pulling Vlad's card out.

"Wait a minute that card looks like it has a picture of, of…." Danny said shocked at what he sees.

"Yes," Luxord continued, "its Vlad Masters' card and this is what I'm capable of."

"Okay, can you at least tell us who you are," asked Sam.

Luxord sighed and said, "I am Luxord, AKA The Gambler of Fate, we where sent here to just test out your strength. But I think a two on one is unfair, so I got you an ally to help." Then Luxord toss Vlad's card on the ground and Vlad appeared out of nowhere.

Vlad was just looking around and wondered "How did get here, I was just confronting a man named…" he stopped when he saw Luxord.

"Well now you have an ally I can now tell you the rules of the game:" said Luxord, "Both teams will have three minutes to fight, if one of the players get hurt that team will lose one second, and the first team that runs out of time loses. If you win I will be erased from existence and Dan will be sealed up again, but if we win your secret will be exposed to the world without being erased from the peoples minds."

"Secret, what secret?" wondered Maddie

"Well," said Danny, "we have to show our secret to the family if we want to win."

"I agree boy, if we're going to win we need to make sacrifices," said Vlad as they both go to there ghost from.

"Wow I never been this confused since the time I went to that smart guy convention," Jack said surprised.

"Well, can we start the fight now?" asked Dan.

Danny & Vlad 3:00 VS. Luxord & Dan 3:00

"I think we should fight outside" said Luxord using his cards to push Danny and Vlad outside.

'Damn,' thought Danny 'what are those cards made of,' as Dan and Luxord came out to get them.

Danny and Vlad shot Eco-beams at them but they avoid it. Then Dan got behind Danny and slammed him into the ground as Luxord fired cards at Vlad.

"Hey look," shouted Dash, "Danny Phantom is fighting some strange guys!"

"Oh my goodness, do you think he will win?" asked Paulina.

"Of course he will, he is the best," respond Kwan.

"GO DANNY PHANTOM!" they shouted in a union.

Danny & Vlad 1:15 VS. Luxord & Dan 1:35

"Oh great my whole school is here that means I have to win," Danny thought out loud.

As they were fighting Luxord toss cards all over the place and said, "Look whose on top of the game" as he and Dan hid underneath the cards.

"Oh this is just great," said Vlad, "they can be anywhere." As soon as he finished Dan popped up shot them with an eco-beam then went back underneath the cards again.

Danny was starting to get angry and shouted, "How the hell can we beat these guys!" Then Luxord jumped out and toss two cards at them but just stayed there.

"You know I can give you a chance to win but it is very risky," said Luxord.

Danny got up and said, "Well if it will beat you then I'll do it." As he said that all the cards surround them and four slots appeared in front of him.

"Well then," Luxord said, "try to get four Os on the slots to win but if you get an X you lose, Okay?"

"Sounds simple to me," said Danny as he shot the first one and it was an O then the second and third was also Os but the last one was ………X.

"Oh to bad it seems you lose," Luxord said as all the card attack Danny and Vlad all at once.

As Danny and Vlad lay on the ground Dan started to approach them and started to gather a great deal of eco-energy and said, "Well this is pay back for what you did to me." When he was about to do it a new voice came in that woke Danny to see something that scared him. Black Doom, but just a hologram.

"**Dan Phantom you have fulfilled your purpose here,"** said Black Doom.

"But what about my revenge Black Doom, you said that I will get it!" shouted Dan.

"**Patients Dan you will get your revenge soon, I promise," **replied Black Doom.

"Alright," said Dan as he looked at Danny, "it seems your goanna live for a little bit longer," as he kicked him in the stomach.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Black Doom shouted that made Dan and Luxord disappear.

Then everyone gathered around to see the ghost only in there human form then Dash shouted, "Oh my goodness Danny Phantom is Danny Fentred!"

Soon Danny's family push there way though the crowd and saw Danny and Vlad on the ground then Maddie spoke up, "They be okay they just need to rest, come on let's take them into the house."

Meanwhile in Black Doom's lair black Doom was watching on what was happening until Xemnes came in and said "Black Doom I found something in this universe that might interest you."

Black Doom turned around and said, **"What did you find Xemnes?" **

"I found a life form that is almost like you with the same power but different shape," replied Xemnes.

"**Ah, I know you are talking about, Shadow the Hedgehog."** said Black Doom.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" wonder Xemnes.

"**Yes, Shadow was a creation created from my blood we have the same powers, but some time ago he betrayed me and defeated me and destroyed my first army,"** said Black Doom, **"But now with you guys on my side we can defeat him, but for now let's just send him the invitation,"** as he said that Doom's eye started to look for Shadow, **"Now get Lex Luther and Joker ready with Vexen and Marluxia, we're going to test the Justice League." **

"As you wish Doom," Xemnes said as he disappeared.

'**Good my plan is working perfectly,**' Black Doom thought to himself,** 'If Shadow dose what I plan I can destroy them all with my new power, once and for all.'**

A/N: Well there's anther chapter, and yes that's how Luxord fights in the game he is in. I bet you all can't wait to see Black Doom's new power, but it will appear at the end.


	3. Ch 3 Black Doom Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Black Doom Strikes

It was a peaceful day in Gotham, peaceful until it was attacked. The Joker and Lex Luther with Vexen and Marluxia were terrorizing downtown Gotham, "Boy this is getting old, complained Marluxia.

"Yes this is getting dull," agreeing Joker tossing some of his exploding marbles.

"Would you two be quiet," Vexen asked irritated.

"You'll all be quiet when we're done with you," said a new voice. The villains looked behind them it was Robin and the Teen Titans.

"Oh great, we want the Justice League, and we get the runt of the litter," said Lex.

"Runts, you think you guys can handle us, Batman and the others beat you many time, and we can beat you," said Robin

"So you think you can beat us, don't make me laugh. I bet you can't even handle me," Marluxia said with a chuckle, "If you guys don't mind?"

"Go ahead, and have your fun Marluxia," said Lex, "entertain yourself."

Marluxia smiled and said, "Thanks Lex, this will be entertaining." Marluxia then pulled out a pink flower and toss it in the air, and the petals fell back down as he grabbed one of them and turned into a pink scythe (A/N: Why Pink?) while the other petals became six copies of Marluxia.

"Okay this has just gotten weird," said Raven.

"Um, why is his scythe pink?" Beast Boy asked surprised.

"I'm guessing that his strength is in numbers" said Cyborg ready to fight.

Starfire was getting ready to fight, "You may use flowers to fight, but my starbolts will stop you."

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as they jumped into battle with the Grateful Assassin.

"Hey Robin, do you have a plan on defeating this guy?" Best boy shouted to Robin before getting hit.

"Try to find the original, which might stop him! Any luck Cyborg?" Robin responded dealing with one of the Marluxias.

Cyborg simply responded "I can't find him! He must of made the petals have the same body signature as him!

"Aserath metrieon zinthos," (A/N: Can't spell her chant) Raven chanted to sending one of the Marluxias flying, "I will try to find him with my mind!" Raven shouted as she tried to concentrate to find the real one, "He's…" Before she can finish the real Marluxia use Blossom Storm on her and his copies did the same thing to the rest of them.

"Oh dear I thought you said that you can handle us," Joker said a little laughter, I think it's time for the Teen Tatin to be no more." The Joker pulled out his exploding marbles and tossed it at the titans only to stop by a green beam.

"You know Joker you should pick on someone your own age" said a familiar voice. When they looked up they saw Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and The Martian Manhunter. "Now you have to deal with us," Superman continued.

"Good, now we can take them both out at once," Lex Luther said with a grin, as he, The Joker, and Vexen joined the battle.

"Hm, you think you can handle us, we're the best," The Flash said.

"We know we can win," Vexen replied, "because they have me and Marluxia."

"It seems that how many times we defeat you, you will never learn," Batman said in a cold tone.

"Oh, Battsy that's harsh," Joker replied with sarcasm, "To tell you the truth we are also on a team called the Black Arms led by a creature named Black Doom."

"Black Doom," J'ohn said, I've heard of him. He's an alien that has the power to warp any where even in other universe."

Everyone was surprise on what J'ohn said then Vexen spoke up, "That's true, how did you know?

J'ohn replied back, "Back on Mars there was a legend of a creature that has the most feared power that could destroy all, Black Doom.

A new voice came in but started laughing and spoke, **"Well, well, well… it seems someone in another universe had heard, I'm impress." **

"Who is that! Show yourself!" shouted Superman

The voice responded, "**Well, if you wish die then. CHAOS CONTRAL!" **And in a flash Black Doom was floating in front of them. **"Greeting Justice League, it's my pleasure to meet you, and to defeat you."**

"Okay can we stop talking and get to the part were we kick your butts" the Flash said irritated as he made a mad dash to Black Doom, but slipped on ice that came from nowhere.

"Be careful the road can be slippery," Vexen said with a grin as Hawkgirl started attacking him. Marluxia and his copys went to attack Batman.

As the Marluxias surrounded Batman, Batman tossed a ball that released a gas that destroyed the Marluxia's copies; Marluxia was surprised, and asked, "How did you destroy my copies?"

Batman simply replied, "Because I'm used to someone who can control plants, and someone who uses ice too." Marluxia was about to strike Batman until the Green Lantern stopped him.

Superman was confronting Black Doom, Superman was struggling but Black Doom wasn't. **"It seems that the man of steal is goanna lose in a struggle match, that's so sad."** J'ohn was trying to sneak behind him but Black Doom tossed Superman to him. **"I thought this universe will have a challenge, I guess I was wrong." **Then he notices one of Batman's boomerangs and caught it. It started flashing and it exploded, as he came out of the smoke he saw Batman tossing another, but this time he warped out of the way, and it hit Hawkgirl, and Black Doom was behind Batman. **"Your just a human, you just keep fighting even if you have no powers, I'm impress. **

"Foul creature!" Wonder Woman shouted as her lasso around him.

"It seems Black Doom can really fight, huh Lexy?" the Joker asked Lex.

"I think so too, but it seems we won't see his true power later on" replied Lex as Wonder Woman was tossed by Black Doom.

"It seems we must finish this," said Vexen.

"Oh no, you won't!" shouted the Flash as he ran around him creating a tornado.

Vexen just smiled and said, "This is just too easy." Vexen then raised his hand and the tornado became one with the ice and frozen the Flash and Justice League.

"**It seems that the unbeatable Justice League has been beaten. It seems we're done here also done let's get back to our universe. CHOAS CONTRAL!" **

As soon as they were gone Batman, Green Lantern, and J'ohn got out of the ice. "It seems that we're out matched," J'ohn first spoke up.

The Green Lantern replied thawing Superman, "It seems we are we must quickly get back to the tower and find a way to defeat Black Doom."

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest near Station Square a black hedgehog named Shadow is thinking, 'What's this feeling, it's like something has return.'

"**Shadow, it has been along time!"**

Shadow looked behind him in shocked, "Black Doom, it's impossible you were destroyed by me.

Black Doom just laughed and said, **"Well Shadow as long as you exist I will exist. And this time I have a new army, an army full of the most powerful villains from different universes. This time you won't stop me." **Black Doom said as his hologram disappeared and his eye flew away.

"Different villains at once it. Seem that I will need help and Sonic and his friends even with Eggmn wouldn't be enough. It seems I'll have to get the greatest heroes together and fight, but first I have to find Sonic and the others then we need to get to Eggman's base to gather the heroes." As Shadow said that he started to look for Sonic and his friends.

* * *

A/N: That's another chapter next will be a request. 


	4. Ch 4 Demyx and the Omnitrix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: this chapter is mostly a humor chapter

* * *

Chapter 4: Demyx and the Omnitrix

In the dark lair of the new Black Arms one villain named Damyx was getting board at looking at the computer screen and whispered to Saix who was next to him, "Hey Saix, why are we doing this, again?"

Saix looked at him and responded, "We're looking for strong powers from another universe, so the Black Arms can be more powerful."

"Oh, I looked though thirty universes and found nothing," Damyx said with a pout.

As Damyx went back to his screen and spotted something powerful. "It seems thirty-one is your lucky number," Saix said with a smile.

"So what do I do now?" Damyx wondered.

"Take it to Black Doom," Saix responded.

"How 'bout you take it."

"I didn't found it."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on."

"NO!"

"I'm begging man."

Saix pushed the button that a disk came out and he picked Damyx up and tossed him in the hallway with the disk near him. "Take it to him!" Saix shouted.

As Damyx got up and started walking to Black Doom's room, whispered one thing, "Hard ass."

"I heard that!" Saix Shouted.

As Damyx walked the halls he saw Xaldin taming a creature in black armor, and Xaldin was losing. As he was watching Xemnas walked by and saw Damyx, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I found something for Black Doom, and on my way here I saw this," Damyx responded.

"Oh I see, well I hope it's good," Xemnas said and as they where walking away Syndrome flew in and was able to stop it.

Xaldin look at Syndrome with a mean look, "Could you come in and did that earlier!"

Syndrome looked at him and said, "Well if you don't need my help then handle this monster." Syndrome released the creature and Xaldin was getting his ass kicked again.

As Damyx got to Black Doom's master room he approached him slowly, "Um, Black Doom I found something that might interest you."

Black Doom turned around and saw Damyx, **"So what did you find?" **As he said that Damyx put the disk in the consol the same thing that Damyx had on his computer. Black Doom started laughing, **"Ah, the Omnitrix with this we can be more powerful,"** he looked at Damyx, **"I'm sending you to get it. CHAOS…"**

"Wait, why me?"

"…**CONTRAL!"**

And with that Damyx was transported to that universe only to find himself in the middle of nowhere. "What the hell, I can't find anything out here," as he was standing near the road when he saw a vehicle coming up, "or maybe I can hitchhike."

As the car came into view it was an RV and it stop next to Damyx. The door opens up and there was a young red hair girl, "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Before he can respond a brown hair boy with a crazy looking watch walked over, "Who is it Gwen?" As he looked at Damyx and started laughing at him, "Hey what's with that weird getup you looking for a nerd convention or something."

"Ben," an old man came in, "it's rude to make fun of someone for what they look like." He walked to Damyx and shook his hand, "Hi there, you are you? Are you lost or something?"

Damyx just looked at him and said, "Um, my name is Damyx, and I'm looking for something called the Omnitrix."

Ben, Gwen, and their grandfather was surprise that someone knows about the Omnitrix. "Omnitrix what is that?" Ben said nervously.

"The Omnitrix, it's like a carzy watch thing like this," Damyx said grabbing Ben's arm, "and it……… Wait a minute this is the Omnitrix that Black Doom wants!" When realized it he tried to pull it off.

"Hey let go of my cousin" Gwen yelled as she grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Huh," was the only word Damyx said as Gwen sprayed him in the face.

As Damyx fell out of the RV Ben tossed the fire extinguisher at him, "Freak!" he shouted as he closed the door.

As their grandfather started the RV again and on there way to a nearby town. Ben and Gwen were relaxing in the back, "Boy that guy had to be the easiest guy we defeated, huh Gwen?"

"Yeah that guy was a push over, no challenge," Gwen responded.

"We're here," their grandfather said as they parked at Miami Beach.

"Wow gramps, are you serious!" Ben said excited.

"Yes Ben I think you guys deserve a break."

As soon as the exited the RV they heard someone snickering, "You guys think that you can get rid of me?" Damyx said walking from the rear of the RV, "I'm more powerful then you think."

"Wait how did you find us?" Gwen asked puzzled.

"Oh, I just hitched a ride in the back of the RV," Damyx responded, "So lets stop talking and lets fight!" Damyx raised his hand and water formed in his hand and became a sitar.

"You're on!" Ben said as he turned into the four armed alien.

Damyx played his sitar like crazy shouting, "Dance Water, Dance!" and water clones of Damyx formed around them.

"Okay we're dealing with water, weird" Gwen stated.

"Who care I can beat him," Ben said attacking the clones.

Soon all the clones were gone, "See easy," Ben said, but Damyx jumped over him and a wave of water came behind him.

"Never underestimate me," Damyx said as Ben keeped attacking him but missed. He plucks a sting on his sitar a pillar of water came up and hit him.

Soon the Omnitrix's power ran out and Ben turned back to normal, "Oh not now," Ben said disappointed.

"Hmph. It seems you have a time limit, well I have no limits," Damyx said with a smile. He started to use all his stings and a wall of water came up.

When Damyx was coming close to him his grandpa tried to sneak up behind him but Damyx smacked him with his sitar. Gwen tried to stop him from playing his sitar, but the water got her. "Any last words" Damyx said as he got close.

"Yeah seeya!" Ben said as he turned into the fast alien. He ran around Damyx and hitting him as he got close but soon he stopped.

Damyx was pissed now and when he was going to play again he noticed no stings on his sitar. "Ah, shit," was the only thing he said as he tried to run away but Ben cut him of.

"**CHOAS CONTRAL!"**

In a flash Damyx was gone, "Wow he's fast, I wondered where he went" Ben said to himself.

Damyx was in front a very pissed off Black Doom, **"You failed Damyx, and how could you lose! You almost had him!"**

"But Black Doom how am I supposed to know he could do that." Damyx pleaded.

"**But it seems I'm in a good mood, we got that Metroid Prime on our side. Now leave before I kill you."** Soon Damyx was out of there fast. **'Why does Organization XIII have him he's an idiot?'

* * *

**

In Station Square Shadow was rushing to find Sonic 'Dammit where is he?' Shadow thought. He wasn't looking ahead and ran into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Shadow?" as Shadow looked up he saw Amy and Cream. "Shadow what is going on?"

"Amy, do you know where Sonic is?" Shadow asked.

"Um, sorry I didn't see him for some time. Why"

"Because Black Doom is alive and more powerful then ever." Shadow responded.

"Black Doom? I thought you destroyed him." Amy said shocked.

"I thought so to but I can feel him, that's why I need Sonic's help. But with just us we can't beat him, I need more help to." Shadow said.

"Hmmm, I know me and Cream can go to the Mystic Ruins and find Tails, he might know where Sonic is, and we can also get Knuckles." Amy stated.

"Okay I think I know where Rouge is at, and I will get Team Chaotix and we meet at the entrance of Eggman's base. Okay?"

"Okay seeya!" Amy said as she and Cream got on the train to the Mystic Ruins while Shadow ran toward the White House.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, more on the way. And Yes that is how Damyx fights. 


	5. Ch 5 Kim Possible met her Match

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I was working on my other fiction Edventure: The Organization.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kim Possible met her Match

In a top secret lab in the Rocky Mountains a mad scientist named Dr. Draken and his sidekick Shego were looking for the vortex endures (A/N: I'm not sure about the name but it's the thing that makes a wormhole the size of Nevada) with the help of Roxas.

"Hurry up you two we need to find the vortex endures!" Draken complained.

"Oye, why do we need to get that thing again, remember the last time you got it; we were sucked into the TV. It's bad enough we're going after it again, but we are stuck with blondie here," Shego replied.

"Well deal with it, Black Doom demands it," Roxas said.

"What did you say?" Shego said pissed off.

"Will you two shut up, and work on this door!" Draken said upset.

"Alright I'll do it," Shego said as she shot the door with her energy bast but no envy, "Damn, they must of reinforce the door."

"Let me handle this," Roxas said holding his keyblade at the control panel.

A few seconds had past and Draken was getting upset, "Is something suppose to happen, or what?"

Before Roxes could respond there was a beam from the keyblade that hit the control and unlocked the door. "H-how did… but the…door was locked," Shego was able to say of what she saw.

"Ah, I see that crazy sword is able to unlock anything, that's quiet amazing. Okay back to the mission," Draken said.

As the three of them walked though the hallway taking out anyone who get in there way, until they hear a familiar ring tone from above. As they look up they saw Kim Possible with Ron Stoppable, "Kim Possible! How did you know that we are here?" Draken said.

"Um, it quiet simple; Wane saw an alarm went off on his computer and then called me," Kim replied.

"Yeah we're here to kick your butts, including the new guy's!" Ron said.

Draken started to get irritated, "Shego, Roxes go!" he shouted as Shego and Roxas jumped into battle.

As Kim was fighting Shego she asked her, "So what's with the blond guy?"

"Oh him, he's just a strange person with special powers," Shego replied. But soon Kim grabbed her arm and tossed her.

"Hmmm. That Roxas guy sounds like a challenge," Kim said to herself.

"Kim, help!" Ron shouted while dodging Roxas' keyblades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper.

Soon Kim was now confronting Roxes, while Shego was trying to get back into battle but Draken stopped her and said, "Shego this is our chance to get the vortex endures while Roxas keeps them busy."

Soon Kim noticed that Draken and Shego were gone and tried to find them but Roxas raised one of his keyblades in front of Kim, "If you want to get to Draken you have to beat me," Roxas said with a evil grin.

"Ha, no problem," Kim said amused as she tried to strike him, just dodge it and hit her with the keyblade.

Kim was clutching the spot were she was stroked, "So it's a sword fight you, and it's a sword fight you'll get," Kim said getting a pipe from the ground.

Roxas just gave another smirk and stabbed the floor with his blades in the ground and ran toward her, Kim put the pipe up to embrace the impact from Roxas' blades. Roxas raised his keyblades as Kim raised her pipe to defend herself, and Roxas started to hit the pipe repeating bringing Kim to her knees.

Ron was watching on what was happening to Kim. "Rufus we must help Kim some how," Ron said to Rufus. Rufus was thinking until an idea hit him, soon ran toward Roxas' leg and started to climb up it.

Roxas suddenly stopped and started to reach for the place where Rufus is moving saying, "Oh. Ooo. Heh-heh. WHOA!" at this moment Kim saw the opportunity and hit Roxas as hard as she could with the pipe, and he fell to the ground.

Ron came out of hiding and ran to Kim, "You go Kim you beaten him!"

"It's no big, and plus I have to thank Rufus for helping me," Kim replied as Rufus came out of Roxas' jacket, "Come on lets find Draken."

As they were about to leave Roxas got back up, "You think you can beat me that easily but hears something that you don't about me: I'm not human," he said wiping the blood on his face.

"What do you mean; not human?" Kim asked.

"It's simple I don't exist," Roxas replied as he charged at them with both keyblades in his hands. He tossed them at them so they can avoid it witch they did, but Roxas grabbed them by the throats and hit them against the wall.

At this time Draken and Shego came back and saw what Roxas was doing to Kim and Ron. "Um Roxas we got the vortex endures," Draken said.

Roxas looked at Draken and Shego, then tossed Kim and Ron down the hall and pinked up his keyblades, and walked back to them. Soon a hologram of Black Doom appeared in front of the three. **"Did you get the thing I wanted?"** he asked.

Kim got up to see on what was going on and was surprised on what she saw. She got out the communicator and scanned Black Doom's hologram. "Yes Black Doom we got it." Draken said.

"**Good. CHOAS CONTRAL!" **and the three of them warped out of there.

"Kim are you there?" Wane said over the communicator, "I checked out that creature and the results are off the charts not even my computer can't handle it. It seems we're dealing something outside our universe. In other words it seems unbeatable."

At this time Ron got up and approached Kim, "So what happened?"

"It seems that we're dealing with the most powerful creature ever," Kim responded nervously.

* * *

In another universe in the Mystic Ruins Amy and Cream just got of the train and started to head to Tails' workshop. "Um Amy is this the right way?" Cream asked.

"Yes I know where Tails is at," Amy replied.

As they climbed a long stair case they were at Tails' workshop and Tails was outside and saw Amy, "Hey Amy, what's up," he said.

"Tails we have an emergency! Black Doom is alive!" Amy said.

"What how's that possible? Shadow destroyed him!" Tails said surprised.

"That's what we thought too, but it seems Black Doom has a new and more powerful army," Amy explained.

"We have to get Sonic!" Tails said.

"Not only Sonic, we'll need Knuckles and Eggman," added Amy.

"Okay I understand, come on lets get in the Tornado 2," Tails said as he and Amy got in the Tornado 2, "Cream, I think you'll will be safe if you stay here."

"Okay, you two be safe," Cream replied.

Thanks Cream, we'll be back as soon as we can," Amy said as the cliff became a runway, and they were off to get Knuckles.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry to all the fans of Roxas for making him evil. And for the vortex thing please help me correct it. I'm also you want to know why Black Doom wants it, keep gueesing because it will be reviled on the final battle. 


	6. Ch 6 SpiderMan VS the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6:Spider-Man V.S. the Wind

In New York City a hero was swinging though the city; he is known as Spider-Man, "Hmph. It seems that today is a slow day," he complained.

But unknown to him a hooded figure was watching him, "So this is the great Spider-Man."

As Spider-Man stopped on a ledge, "I think I should get to the Daily Bugle and see if the boss needs some picture."

But as soon as he was about to leave a large lance landed near him, as he looked up he saw a man with long black hair. "Greetings Spider-Man," he said.

"And who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"My name is Xaldin, I was sent to test out you strength," Xaldin replied.

"Xaldin eh. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Heh, never judge a book by its cover," Xaldin said as five whirlwinds formed and five lances came and the lance near Spider-Man flew to Xaldin and he had three lances in his hands while the other three lances flout behind him.

"Six lances, well try this!" Spider-Man said as he shot some of his web at Xaldin, but the web started spinning around Xaldin.

"Heh, as long as my wind barrier is up I'm untouchable," Xaldin said as he tossed one of his lances at him.

Spider-Man dodged the lance. "Whoa! It seems that this guy means business," Spider-Man said as he started to swing away.

Xaldin just walked to his lance, "I see you rather run then fight, fine then," Xaldin said as his six lances joined together to make it like a dragon like and chased him.

As Xaldin draw closer to Spider-Man, he notices that Xaldin's barrier was down. He took that chance, he jumped to Xaldin but his lance pushed Spider-Man with the wind. "You think you can defeat me that easily, but you can't," Xaldin said.

"Yeah, because you forgot your wind barrier," Spider-Man replied as he shot his web and tangled Xaldin knocking him of his lances, but Xaldin stopped in mid air and flouted back to his lances.

"Nice try but I'm the Whirlwind Lancer," Xaldin said breaking the web with his power, "And now is the time for you to die." Soon winds gather around Spider-Man, As you can see, the winds will tare you apart."

As the winds was about tare Spider-Man apart a huge black thing tackled Xaldin, "If anyone is going to kill Spider-Man, it's going to be me," it said.

"Venom is that you?" Spider-Man asked surprised.

"Yes it's me, but remember after this we are going to finish this," Venom replied.

"Hmph. Some more who wants to die. Fine by me," Xaldin said as his lances returned to him.

Venom jumped into the air but Xaldin grabbed all of his lances and swung all of them at Venom. When Spider-Man tried to get to Xaldin, but Xaldin suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go?" he wondered.

Soon one of the lances came down, then two lances come down, then three, then four, then five, and soon they were waiting for the next one but no envy. As soon as they let down their guard six lances with Xaldin came down with full force that sent Spider-Man and Venom away even with the cars on the ground were sent away.

"Heh, they are strong, but I think I'll let them live for some more time," Xaldin said as he turn to face the sky, "Black Doom I'm ready, warp me back!"

And in an instant Xaldin was gone. "What happen to him? And who is this Black Doom?" Spider-Man wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky there was an island called Angel Island, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. As he was trying to stay awake he notice the Tornado 2, "Huh isn't that Tails' plane?"

But soon the plane landed on the broken stone bridge and Amy and Tails came rushing towards him, "Knuckles we've got a problem; Black Doom is alive!" Tails said.

"What, how is that possible?" Knuckles wondered.

"We have no clue, but we need to find Sonic and meet Shadow and the others at Eggman's base!" Amy explained.

"Okay lets go," Knuakles replied.

Soon the three of them where on the Tornado 2, and they were ready to take off Tails remembered something, "Guys if we want to catch Sonic we need to transform it."

Tails pushed a button and the Tornado 2 transformed and in an instant the Tornado was gone. And when they were far away a man in white named Xehanort came out. "Ah, so this Master Emerald. Heh, lets see this powerful emerald with a huge piece missing," he said Xehanort as he summoned his Heartless guardian and took a huge chunk of the Master Emerald. "Black Doom should be happy about this," he said as he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and Xehanort is the villain of Kingdom Hearts. 


	7. Ch 7 The Incredibles vs the Shagohog II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 7: The Incredibles vs. the Shagohog II

In a city called Metroville, a bank robbery was in progress. As the cops came to surround the building, "We got the place surrounded, come out with your hands up," one of the cops said with a megaphone.

"We got hostages! Don't try anything funny!" one of the robbers shouted back.

But soon a red van pulled up, and the family of super heroes known as The Incredibles came out. "Oh crap, The Incredibles are here!" the second robber stated.

"I can see that, we have hosta…" before the robber could finish a force field containing Dash and Violet or Speedster and Invisogirl ran him over, as Mr. Incredible tossed his wife, Elasticgirl, to the second and she knocked him out.

As the police took the robbers, the hostages were thanking the Incredibles. "Thank you Incredibles you've done it again," one of the officers said.

"It was no problem, these guys were simple," Mr. Incredible replied.

"Yeah, but they are not a challenge at all," Speedster complained.

"Well true it's not like the time we fought Syndrome's robot, but we have to do whatever we can to help," Elasticgirl explained to her son.

"Yeah so get over it," Invisogirl said.

As the police took the robbers away Mr. Incredible had a suggestion, "Hey how 'bout we go back to our 'base' and see if they're any…" Mr. Incredible stopped talking when he saw something that looked like a tank with treads coming at a fast speed.

As the tank was passing knocking cars out of its way, and it seemed it has laser cannons on its head and firing the sidewalk. "What the heck is thing?" Elasticgirl shouted as they dodge the incoming tank that seemed to have a large missile carrier behind it.

"I don't know but I have an idea," Mr. Incredible said as the tank started to turn around.

As the tank charged at them Mr. Incredible tore a huge piece of the road and lift it into an angle. As the tank went on the lifted road the treads transformed into four arms and one of the arms grabbed Mr. Incredible. "It's Bigger!" a familiar voice boomed as Speedster tried to get away but the tank fired a laser in front of him, and as he stopped the tank's arm grabbed him. "It's Badder!" the tank was shooting at Invisogirl with three gatling guns under its head, Elastic tried to knock the guns but only hit the laser cannons. It soon reached and grabbed Elasticgirl and Invisogirl. "And it seems that it's too much for the Incredibles!" Syndrome said as he flew down with his jet boots, "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce; straight from the Cold War, new and improved, it's the Shagohog II!"

"Syndrome, how did you survive!" Mr. Incredible said.

Syndrome just laughed and said, "Don't you know, villains have more chance of survival at near death situations then heroes." Soon Syndrome thought out loud, "But I wondered how Black Doom survived his?"

"Black Doom? Who's that?" Elasticgirl asked.

"Oh, Black Doom is an alien that can warp himself, anyone, or anything between universes with something called Chaos Control. But some time ago he was defected by a black hedgehog name…uh Shadow, and destroyed the Black Comet that Black Doom was going to destroy Earth in his universe," Syndrome explained.

"Syndrome, can't we just destroy these fool?" a voice came out of the tank.

"Oh, why don't you come out and show yourself, Volgin" Syndrome suggested. Soon a hatch opened and a scared face man in an orange jumpsuit came out, "I introduce you from the Cold War that Black Doom revived, it's Cornel Volgin of GRU."

"Volgin? There is no such man in the history books," Invisogirl stated.

"Well there missy the government chooses what goes in the history books," Volgin stated as he started to head back to the cockpit, "How 'bout have some fun with them."

"Good idea, Volgin," Syndrome replied. Soon the Shagohog II tossed the Incredibles to the ground.

But in an instant there were slush to cushion their fall. "Yo, did you guy think that I'll miss this?" the ice super hero named Frozone.

"Ah, the ice super, Frozone," Syndrome thought out loud.

"Look out!" Mr. Incredible shouted, but Syndrome caught Frozone with his anti-gravity beam and tossed him at Mr. Incredible.

Elasticgirl saw a manhole cover underneath her feet and got an idea. She picked it up and swung her arm around a streetlamp, and then she lunched it. But Syndrome caught the cover with his beam and tossed it back at her, but Elastic wrapped her legs around the streetlight and her arms around a nearby mailbox, use her body and a rubber band and lunch the man hole lid back and taking out the guns on the Shagohog II.

"Hey ugly over here, try to catch me!" Speedster shouted to Volgin as he ran off.

And with Volgin's short temper the Shogohog's arms transformed back into treads and started to chase him. "You may be fast you little bastard, but this thing has a big surprise," Volgin said as he pulled a lever that started the rocket boosts on the side of the vehicle, "And here is something extra." Volgin pressed a button and a black box flew out from behind and split into four pieces and missiles flew out and tried to hit Speedster but they all missed. As Speedster kept running, he took a sharp left turn as the Shagohog II ran into the buildings.

"HA! Take that!" Speedster shouted. But the Shagohog II was destroying the building it was in trying to get out. Soon Frozone skated in on his ice.

"Hey Speedster, get out of here your father has an idea!" Frozone said spraying ice at the robots joints.

Before Speedster could respond Mr. Incredible grabbed the Shagohog's missile carrier and started to spin it and soon the front part detach from the carrier and the front transformed its treads into four arms again and land not that far from them. "You think that being separated from the carrier mean no more missiles, but here is a surprise," Volgin said as he pressed a few buttons.

The carrier started to fire a lot of black boxes in the air until it ran out. The black boxes split into four pieces and fired missiles everywhere. Everyone got underneath Invisogirl force field while the missiles were either hit the force field or a random building. As soon the missiles stopped Invisogirl let down the force field, but Syndrome caught them in his beam, "Ah finally revenge time," Syndrome said with an evil smirk.

"**Syndrome, that's enough**," Black Doom's hologram said.

Syndrome turned around dropping the supers. "Black Doom, you said I can have my revenge on them."

"**Syndrome I need you and Luther to complete the vortex cannon now,"** Black doom replied.

"So you're Black Doom," Elasticgirl said, "Why you come here and show us how powerful you really are?"

Black Doom laughed, **"Don't worry all living things will see my true might soon. CHOAS CONTRAL!"** and in an instant Syndrome and the Shagohog II were gone.

"And before that we'll be ready to fight you," Mr. Incredible said.

In Central City Shadow was rushing to get to the white house. "Damn, where the hell is the white house?"

Soon he found himself in Central City Park and saw Rouge with a side bag. Rouge then saw Shadow running towards her. "Hey Shadow, long time no see," Rouge greeted.

"Rouge thank God I found you. I need your help," Shadow said.

"Huh, why?" Rouge wondered.

"Black Doom is alive and I came to find you and Team Chaotix," Shadow explained.

"Good timing, I was about to take six out of seven Chaos Emeralds to G.U.N. but it seem you might more." Rouge replied.

"Good and maybe Black Doom has the last one. So lets get Team Chaotix," Shadow said.

Before they left a red armadillo walked up to them. "Hey you said you know TeamChaotix," he said.

"Yeah,"

"I know where they're at since I was on of them," he said.

"Good, then lead the way. Oh yeah I'm Rouge and this is Shadow, what's your name," Rouge said.

"The name's Mighty the Armadillo, but call me Mighty," he introduce himself, "Come on and let's find them." Soon the three were off to find Team Chaotix.

A/N: Well hear is the overdue chapter, and Speedster and Invisogirl were the best names I can come up with for Dash and Violet so if you better names tell me. And dou you think Mighty should have been the power formation for Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes.


	8. Ch 8 The Zfighters are Sniped

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Z-fighters are Sniped

It has been a few mouths since Kid Buu was defected and all the Z-fighters were at Capsule Corp. for their monthly gathering. Everyone was having a good time, until Vegeta sensed something outside. "What the hell is that?" he said to himself.

Soon these crystal-like bullets started to fly though the window, and everyone started to get away from were the crystals were landing. After a few minutes the crystals stopped flying. "What were those things?" Bulma asked.

Gohan walked up to the crystals and tried to pick one up but the crystal zapped him, "I don't know, but they have some weird energy," he said.

"Well if you must know they're energy crystals that I make," Xigbar said as he warped in the room.

"Just who are?" Goku demanded.

Before Xigbar could answer Goten and Trunks tried to jump on him, but he warp out of the way and they hit each other. "My name is Xigbar, my leader, Black Doom, sent me here to test your power," he explained.

"Hmph, your leader wants to see if he's strong enough to fight us, well try this!" Vegeta said as was about to do a Ki attack but Bulma stand right in front of him.

"Vegeta, remember that I told you to not use your Ki attack inside the house!" Bulma shouted.

"She's right, and plus I was planning that we fight where Cell's arena was at. Come if you think your strong," Xigbar explained as he warped out of there.

"Oh, how is it that when we destroy a powerful enemy then we have to fight an even more powerful enemy. Oh well no use of complaining, let's go guys," Goku said as he and five other Z-fighters; Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, flew off to where the Cell arena was at.

After a few minutes they found a new arena were Cell held his tournament. "It seems Xigbar wanted us to feel like the past again," Piccolo said as they landed.

"So where is the coward?" Vegeta said.

Soon the crystals flew though the air and almost hitting them. "Where is that coming from!" Gohan shouted.

"I don't know, but lets show this guy our power," Goku said as he became a super sayian 3, Gohan and Vegeta became a super sayian 2, Trunks and Goten did the fusion dance and became Gotanks and the were a super sayian 3, as for Piccolo he just removed his heavy weight gear.

Xigber soon decided to show himself, he warped in front of them floating in air upside- down with two guns in his hands, "Lets try a direct approach," Xigber said as he fired more crystal at them but they dodged them easily.

"Is that all you got," Vegeta said as he grabbed Xigber and tossed him to a corner of the arena, but Xigber landed on the corner and started charging his guns.

When he was ready, he shot two giant white crystals at them but Gohan and Piccolo swat them back. As Xigber was recovery from the attack Gotanks grabbed him and tossed him in the air and Goku flew up in the air and punched Xigber back into the ground crating a giant crater.

Xigber walked out of the crater hardly walking, "I will never be defeated, and now witness my true power!" Xigber started to glow and he started to spin shooting blue crystals everywhere, and soon crystals flew from everywhere blowing up any thing up anything that touches it, even the Z-fighters were hit multiple times.

After the crystal storms almost everything was blown away. Xigber was the only truly beaten, the Z-fighters were approaching him until an eerie voice came, **"CHOAS CONTROL!"** The Z-fighters were shock when they sense a terrifying energy, as they looked up and Black Doom himself. **"Xigber how could you lose that easily?"**

"Black Doom, I'm sorry, please forgive me," Xigber pleaded.

"So your Black Doom, why don't you fight us yourself?" Gotanks said as he flew towards him.

As Gotanks was about to land a punch Black Doom caught him. **"You're young yet powerful, but not powerful enough to stop me," **Black Doom said as he tossed Gotanks to the ground.

"Oh yeah try this!" Goku said getting into fighting stance, "Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha!"

A bright blue beam was heading for Black Doom, but Black Doom raised his arms and caught the attack and tossed it in the air.** "Pitiful creatures, you may be the most powerful beings in this universe but I'm more powerful, and when I'm become Devil Doom, I am unbeatable. But for now I have to go, for I have a devil to deal with. CHAOS CONTRAL!" **and with that Black Doom and Xigber were gone.

The Z-fighters were shock after seeing of what Black Doom was capable of.

* * *

In Central City Team Chaotix were in their office, Espio was sharpening his knives and stars, Victor was looking for something in his desk, and Charmy was helping Victor. Soon there was knocking on the door. "Oh crap it's the landlord coming for his rent," Victor said hiding behind the desk.

Espio just sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Mighty, Shadow Rouge long time no see," Espio greeted.

"Mighty? Is that you it has been a year since we saw you," Victor said as came out of his hiding spot.

"Mighty where were you buddy?" Charmy asked.

"Sorry we're not here to make small talk," Mighty said, "We need you help."

"What do you need?" Espio asked.

"Guys Black Doom has returned, and have a more powerful army," Shadow explained.

"Geez, we get out of one evil to the next," Victor complained.

"I know, but now we have to meet Sonic and the others at Eggman's base," Shadow said as they started to run off.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm getting closer to the end but there are more chapters later. 


	9. Ch 9 Black Doom and the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 9: Black Doom and the Devil

It was a slow day at an office building called "Devil May Cry", the owner, Dante, was playing pool while waiting for a call. "Damn it where are the calls?" he said out load.

Soon the front door opened and Lady walked in, "Hey Dante," she greeted, "Any calls?"

"No, it's just another slow day," Dante explained.

"So I see," Lady said as she saw the gloves that Dante's twin brother Virgil cut. Soon the telephone ringed and Lady answered it, "Hello Devil May Cry."

"**Are you the people that said they're very powerful?"** an eerie voice said.

"Um, yeah," Lady answered.

"**Well let me test you on your power,"** the voice said as armored creatures with sword arms, called Heartless, appeared.

"Hmph, yeah no problem," Dante said as he got his sword, the Force Edge, and sliced a few Heartless.

Lady pulled out her machine gun and hand gun and started firing at the Heartless near her, but only more appeared. "Damn, they just keep coming," Lady stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Dante replied as he shot the nearby Heartless, then he got an idea to get them all. He jumped on the pool table and it flipped on its side lunching the billiards in the air. "Get down!" Dante shouted as Lady ducked, he shot the white billiard witch hit all the balls and hit and destroyed all the Heartless.

As the room was cleared, the phone ranged again and Dante answered it, the eerie voice was on the other end,** "So you are powerful, but are you powerful enough to fight me?" **

Soon five large stones crashed though the walls, "What the hell?" Dante said as they rushed out front and saw Black Doom with some more Heartless with him. But Dante's true concern was his office, but his face was a pissed off look, "You mother fuckers, you destroyed my shop, and I just rebuild it. You assholes are going to pay."

Black Doom just laughed, **"Well I had to get you to use your full strength."**

Lady laughed as well, "Well, this is someone you don't want mess with, he's half demon."

"**I know, but I'm the immortal life form, I'm the ultimate power, I am Black Doom!"** he introduced himself.

"Enough of the introduction! DIE!" Dante shouted as he jumped into the air and swung his sword.

But Black Doom caught the sword and laughed,** "You think defeating me is like slaying a demon."** Black Doom soon tossed Dante back at the building making the wall collapse.

Soon a very pissed of Dante came out and approached Black Doom. "Lady take out those creatures, and leave that floating bastard to me," Dante commanded.

Lady nodded and knew what Dante what to do. Black Doom started to float down the street, **"Well come demon boy, if you're strong enough."**

Dante started to charge at Black Doom, and pulled out his hand guns and fired at him. "Eat this and die!" Dante shouted.

Black Doom used his arms to protect his body, as the bullets hit him green blood dripped over his arm**. "Ah, finally someone outside my universe is able to hurt me,"** Black Doom said in pleasure. As Dante was about to stab him, Black Doom warp out of the way. **"Take this!"** Black Doom shouted from behind.

Dante turned around and dodged four large stones and slice the last stone with his sword. "Hey is that all you got?" Dante shouted.

"**Not quite,"** Black Doom replied.

"Hmph, maybe I have to go up a level," Dante said as he became his demon form. He charged at Black Doom with great speed, but Black Doom was dodging all the slashes until he grabbed the sword with one hand.

As Black Doom was holding sword with green blood trickled down the blade, there were small clanks on the ground. Using one of his eyes he saw the gold chains from his coat on the ground. **"Hmph, you're more challenging you're more challenging then the Z-fighters,"** Black Doom said as he warped away. **"Now come and die!"** Black Doom said floating down the street leaving afterimages.

Dante just ran down the street passing the images of Black Doom, as he got close he felt pain on his back, "What the hell?" Dante said as he turned and saw the first image was the one who tossed the stones, and then the second one tossed two red energy blades cutting Dante's back.

"**Swift guard! Swift strike!"** Black Doom said as a purple energy boomerang was tossed at Dante and stabbed him in the chest. Dante soon turned back in his human form, and Black Doom picked him up and said, **"You are so far my best challenge outside my universe, but…"** Black Doom notices a pole bent and had a sharpen edge, **"you must die." **Black Doom tossed Dante and the sharpen pole went right though him and his body just hanged limped. **"So powerful, but not powerful to stop me. CHOAS CONTROL!"** Soon Black Doom and the Heartless were gone.

Lady soon walked up to where Dante is at, and Dante just woke up and looked down, "Hey Lady, don't just stand the help me get down," he commanded.

"Okay fine," Lady said as pull out her rocket launcher and blasted the bottom of the pole.

As the explosion was able to get Dante down, but part of the pole was still in him so he took it out. "Thanks," Dante said.

"Are you okay?" Lady asked.

Dante just looked at her and replied, "Yeah I'm okay, you forgot I'm half demon," Dante looked to the sky, "but I'll like to know what Black Doom meant by outside of his universe."

In the Grand Canyon the famous blue hedgehog known as Sonic was running though for fun. "Oh yeah this is happening!" he shouted.

Soon the Tornado 2 flew in. "Hey look there's Sonic," Tails stated as he flew in closer.

Soon Sonic notice the plane coming closer, "Hey Tails, Amy, Knuckles long time no see," Sonic greeted running backwards.

"Sonic you have to come with us to Eggman's base, Black Doom is back," Amy said.

"What, I thought Shadow killed him?" Sonic said surprised.

"We know, it surprised us too," Knuckles said.

"Heh, so that means we can kick his butt again," Sonic said, "By the way why are we heading to Eggman's base?"

"We don't know, he just told us to meet him there,' Amy stated.

"It seems Shadow likes to keep secrets. Yeah let's go!" Sonic said as grabbed the front wings and Knuckles had to grab the front wings to even the balance, and they were off to Eggman's base.

A/N: Well here is another chapter, and I hope you liked it.


	10. Ch 10 The Power of a Scientist

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Power of a Scientist

In the void of space a metroid hunter named Samus was looking for anything wrong. 'Boy things did calm down since I defeated the Metroid Prime," she thought to herself.

As she was thinking a distress signal came, but it was hard to figure what it was saying, "He... Ridley…… repeat Rid………" the man in the distress signal said.

"Finally something to do," Samus said as she followed the signal.

After some time Samus found the planet the signal came from, and she exited her ship in her varia suit. "So lets find out were that signal came from," she said she started to head toward a disserted building. After some time traveling she saw something out on a large balcony, and started to rush out to find out what happen. When she got out she saw the man was still alive, "What happen here?" she asked. The man didn't respond. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Soon the man's arm reached for a lance that was near him and swung it Samus. As the man stand up and said, "Samus Arans we finally meet."

"Who are you?" Samus wondered.

The man just smiled and said, "My name is Luther, a scientist that works for Black Doom for the Black Arms."

"Hmph, I don't care if you who you work for or who you are," Samus said started to fire at Luther, but Luther dodge all the bullets.

Then Luther's hand started to glow red, Laser Beams!" he shouted. Soon a dark symbols were under Samus' feet, but she got off of it before lasers shot from the ground.

"What was that!" Samus said surprised.

"It's called Symbology, magic from symbols, like this. Explosion!" Luther explained.

Another red symbol appeared as a flame ball hit the ground and caused a gigantic explosion where Samus was in range of it. When the smoke cleared out Samus was still standing there, "Nice trick but it seems my shields can withstand it. So try this!" Sumas said as she fired a super missile.

Luther tried to dodge it but the explosion sent Luther near the edge of the balcony "So it seems I under estimated you," Luther said pulling out a remote and pressing it, and soon Ridley appeared, "And with my technology I am able to control this dragon, let alone lure you here!"

"So you sent the distress signal but no matter what I will destroy you," Samus said as she got ready to fight.

"Ridley go!" Luther shouted as his hand glowed again, "Laser beams!" Soon more dark symbols appeared beneath Samus' feet, but Samus avoid it and Ridley swoop down and hit Samus.

"Damn, if I avoid one attack I'll get hit by another," Samus said to herself. Soon Luther used another Symbology and ice formed and Samus got off of it and Ridley swung his tail, but Samus was able to dodge and saw something on the back of Ridley's head.

"There is no way you can win, Ridley finish her!" Luther commanded. Ridley did what he was told and charged at Samus, but Samus jumped over Ridley and shot a super missile behind Ridley's head destroying the thing on its head and knocking it out. "What? How did you…" Luther soon noticed Samus is glowing and soon Samus was in her zero suit. "So let me test you without your suit." Luther charged at Samus with his lance, but Sumas pulled out her gun and flip the barrel up to make a laser sword to hold back Luther's lance.

"Why isn't your lance cut in half?" Samus said pushing Luther away.

"Because the materials that made this lance reflects laser," Luther said as he jumped back. Sumas switched the barrel back and she tried to shoot him but Luther dodge the laser shots and he then charge at her and Sumas changed her gun into a beam sword again and started fighting each other again. Both Samus and Luther started to get tried, "It's really seems that I under estimated you," Luther said.

"Well try this!" Samus said shooting at Luther again and Luther tried to dodge the laser but one hit his shoulder and one hit his leg.

But Luther smiled and said, "It has been along time since I got hurt, but I have Symbology. Healing!" Soon Luther's wounds were healed.

Soon a black eye with six tentacles flew in, **"Luther your time is up, come back and finish the vortex cannon with Syndrome,"** it said.

"Fine, but lets get away from her first," Luther said as he started to run to the edge of the balcony and jump off, "Angel Feathers!" Samus soon looked over the edge and saw a pair of angel wings fly away.

"What the hell did I just fight?" Samus said to herself.

* * *

Back in Amity Park Danny was waking up, "Huh, what happened?" Danny soon realize that he was back in his room.

Soon Danny's sister, Jazz, came in to check on him, and realize Danny was awake, "Oh Danny thank God you're alright!" Jazz said hugging Danny.

And soon Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, came up and saw their son awake, "Oh Danny, I'm happy to see you alright!" Maddie said.

"It's great to see you all okay, but what about Vlad?" Danny said.

"Oh he's okay, he's resting in the guest bedroom," Jack explained.

"That's good,' Danny said relived. Soon he and his family went into the living room; Danny saw Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Paulina, and Kwan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do think, we were worried about you," Sam replied.

"Yeah, we're friends till the end," Tucker said.

Valerie walked up to Danny and sighed, "Danny, I'm sorry about the times I tried to kill you."

"It's okay Val…" Danny said.

"No it's not Danny! I almost killed my own friend, so to make this even; I will help you defeat this Black Doom guy."

"Yeah, that's why we're here, to help you out!" Dash said.

"No matter what happens we'll help you," Paulina said.

"Together we will defeat Black Doom!" Kwan said.

"Thanks guys," Danny said, "But for now I have to see Clockwork, he should know something about Black Doom." Soon Danny went to his ghost from and flew into the lab, where he flew into the ghost portal and he was on his way to Clockwork's lair.

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter ten, and for the people who played Star Ocean: Till the End of Time I know that the Symbology move Angel Feathers in the game increase your strength but I made it like that, so Luther could get away. 


	11. Ch 11 The Lunar Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Lunar Power 

In a land called Hyrule, a blonde teenager wearing a green tunic, named Link, was wandering around in the cool night of Hyrule Fields. "Boy, this is the first time I saw Hyrule Fields calm at night. They're always Poes and Skelltula wandering around." Link looked up at the moon that was almost near the horizon. 'But that dream of a being of great destruction killing countless people is bothering me.'

Soon Link saw someone coming close to him; it was a man in a black coat with blue hair, yellow eyes, and an x scar on his face. "The Hero of Time, Link, we finally meet," he said.

"Who are you?" Link said.

"My name is Saix, I'm also known as the Lunar Divider. I was sent by Black Doom to test out your strength," he responded, as he pulled out his claymore.

Link pulled out his sword and shield and said, "Just to let me tell you something; I'm out of your league." Link charged at Saix, but Saix jumped in the air and hovered there.

"You'll now see why I'm called the Lunar Divider. Moon shine down!" Saix shouted as he started to glow and the top part of his claymore gotten bigger and sharper.

Saix slammed his sword on the ground twice causing shock waves that pushed Link back. 'I see he gets his power from the moon, damn of all times to forget my ocarina,' Link thought to himself as he dodge the claymore Saix tossed.

Soon Saix stopped glowing and his sword was back to normal. "Damn I hate when this happens," he said out load Link saw this opportunity and pulled out his Biggerons Sword and attacked Saix. But Saix used his claymore to defend himself, "So you have a claymore of your own."

"Got that right," Link said as he tried to aim for Saix's legs, but Saix stepped on the Biggerons Sword and jumped off of it.

"Sorry, but I'm not that easy to hit," Saix said as he was ready to strike.

Soon three needles pierce Saix leg, as both warriors looked up and saw 'Sheik' on top of a tree, "So you must be working for the being of great destruction," 'he' said.

"Yes, but Black Doom wants me to test Link's strength, but you seem strong as well," Saix said charging at 'Sheik.' 'Sheik' tossed more needles at Saix but he used his sword to deflect it. 'Sheik' then used a deku nut to blind Saix.

"You bitch, what did you do to me?" Saix shouted swinging his arm wildly. 'Sheik' and Link started to charge at him, but somehow Saix was able to grab 'Sheik's' arm and used his leg to grab Link's arm and tossed them. Soon Saix's vision came back, "Moon shine down!" he was glowing and his sword was large again. He went where 'Sheik' was laying at and pick him up by the throat. "Hmph, you think your disguise can trick me, Princess Zelda."

Zelda was force to show her true self, "How did you know?" she gasped.

Saix just laughed and said, "Did you think I would come here without kno…" before Saix could finish Zelda vanished from his hands, "What the hell!"

Saix just turned around and he saw Link firing a light arrow at him, hitting his shoulder. But Saix just laughed as he removed the arrow. "What, that should have seriously hurt you," Link said surprised.

"Well this arrow was meant to kill dark creatures, and I'm not from the light or darkness, I'm a Nobody. And all shall be lost to you!" Saix glowed even brighter and he started to slam his claymore at an incredible speed striking Link a few times, making Link drop his bow and arrow.

After Saix stopped attacking, the sun was rising. "It has been awhile since I had a good fight," Link said breathing hard.

"Same here," Saix said equally tired, "but I can keep goi…" Saix was interrupted when a light arrow hit Saix in the chest.

As they turned they saw Zelda with Link's bow. "But no matter how powerful you are you'll always fall."

Saix removed the arrow and started backing up, "You're very good, to bad we can't spend more time together, but tomorrow the war will begin," Soon Saix walked into a dark portal and disappeared.

Zelda ran up to Link, "Link are you okay?"

"Yeah Zelda I'm okay," Link responded as he got up, "But I wonder what Saix meant by a war tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I think we should figure out what that being is from our dreams, it could be more powerful the Black Doom," Zelda said.

"Okay, lets go," Link said as he and Zelda went to the Temple of Time to see Rauru.

But unknown to them Saix was hiding, "A creature more powerful then Black Doom, I wonder if there is such a being, if so, then we are all doom."

* * *

In the Ghost Zone Danny finally got to Clockwork's lair, but he saw Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, Technus, Walker, the Lunch Lady, Young Blood, the Fright Knight, and the Box Ghost. "Hey look it's the ghost child!" Skulker pointed out. 

"What are you doing here," Ember said, "Clockwork summoned us to take care of something."

"Yeah, so get lost!" Technus shouted as the ghost started to approach Danny.

"Everyone stop this, we need his help for this disaster upon us!" Clock work said as he appeared behind them. Everyone went back to the place they were standing, "I know why you're here, and Danny wants to know what is going on, well the universal walls are being destroyed," Clockwork started.

"The universal walls?" Danny asked.

"Yes the walls that separate the universes are being destroyed by Black Doom, a creature who thinks that he and his race are perfect. Almost like the Winglies 11,000 ye…" Clockwork explained but interrupted.

"Winglies, what are Winglies?" Johnny said.

"Well if don't interrupt me I can explain," Clockwork said as a crystal ball showed human like creatures flying, "11,000 years ago in another universe these humanoid creature called Winglies rule the world." The crystal ball now showed a Wingly with grey skin and light blue lines on his body, "But one Wingly named Melbu Fahrma wanted more power, so he led the Winglies into battle against the Gods and won, Melbu Fahrma was now known as the God of Destruction for that. But seven warriors called Dragoons went and destroyed him." The crystal ball showed a Dragoon in red armor stabbed his sword though Melbu Fahrma and destroying him but the red Dragoon was turning into stone, a female Dragoon in black armor tried to save him but couldn't.

"Um, what dose this have to do with Black Doom?" Young Blood asked.

The crystal ball now should black creature confronting Black Doom and Clockwork explained, "Not that long ago Black Doom was defeated by Shadow, who trying to figure out why he exist. Black Doom tried to use him to get the Chaos Emeralds," the crystal ball showed a creature with two heads and one eye fighting Super Shadow, "But Black Doom or I should say Devil Doom's plan back fired when Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds against him. But somehow he warped into the universe that Melbu Fahrma is from where he was just defeated again. When Black Doom found out about Melbu Fahrma he is doing everything he can to be more powerful then the God of Destruction himself."

"So he is breaking the rules to be more powerful, and if any one breaks the rules will have to deal with me," Walker said.

"So that means we should put our differences aside to stop this beast?" the Fright Knight asked.

"Yes, it seems Shadow and his friends is not powerful enough to handle this now, so he needs help," Clockwork said.

"So how can we find a way to get to Shadow's universe?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry Danny Shadow will bring you guys to his universe soon, but for right now take the ghosts to your house and wait," Clockwork explained.

"But how?" Danny asked again.

"The same way Black Doom sent his minions to other universes," Clockwork answered. Danny soon remembered the battle against Dan and Luxord, where Dan mentioned about Black Doom's Chaos Control, Danny nodded and led the ghosts back to his house. 'Since I can't predict what will happen, I hope that they stop Black Doom tomorrow because if they don't; the great destruction that puts the power that Black Doom tested on the Z-fighters, is like nothing to it,' Clockwork thought to himself as he watch the crystal ball that showed one of the last people that Black Doom; a blond hair man with a large sword.

* * *

A/N: Eleven chapters down and more to go. I hope some of the explanation of Black Doom helps clear some things up, if not the rest will be explained later. Way later. 


	12. Ch 12 Black Doom Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And some of the lyrics in this chapter belong to Crush 40.

* * *

Chapter 12: Black Doom Strikes Again 

In another universe an airship was flying and scouting the world everything was fine, until one of the crew members ran up to the blond hair captain, "Captain Cid, we found something on the radar."

"What did the radar picked up?" Cid asked lighting a cigarette.

"Um, it some kind of weird energy close by," the crew member responded.

Cid just looked at the crew member and said, "Okay you take the wheel and I'll look at the radar." The crew member nodded and took the steering wheel of the Sierra 2 and while Cid went to the radar and saw a weird energy signal. Cid got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

After waiting a while a voice answered the phone, "Hello, Cloud here."

"Hey Cloud, it's me, Cid, it seems we found something interesting," he said.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"It some kind weird energy signal, or I should say the weirdest energy signal ever," Cid said.

"So what are you planning?" Cloud asked again.

"Well I was thinking that we could pick you guys up, and we go and inspect it," Cid explained.

"Okay then, we'll be outside of Edge," Cloud said.

"Alright seeya," Cid said as he hung up phone and returned to the steering wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile in a flying training called Balamb Garden, a young man name Squall was wandering though the halls until Xu came on the loud speaker, "Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmit, and Irvine Kinneas please report to Headmaster Cid's office."

"I wonder what they want," Squall said to himself as he started to head to the elevator.

As he got to the elevator he saw that the others were already waiting. Selphie was the first to see Squall, "Hey Squall," she greeted as everyone turned to face Squall.

"Hey guys," Squall greeted back, "Wondering what's going on?"

"Yeah, they don't usually call us all at once at less if it's something big," Quistis responded.

"It must be really big to have all six of us to be called," Irvine said as the elevator stop on their floor, and everyone got into the tight elevator.

As the elevator reached the top floor everyone poured out of the elevator. "Damn, why is the elevator so small?" Zell complained.

"Because the elevator is meant for three people," Quistis said as she got up.

"Thanks for telling us that when we got out," Rinoa said.

Soon the six of them entered Cid's office, "You wanted to see us?" Squall said.

"Yes. Everyone not that long ago a weird energy signal appeared near the canyons," Cid said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Rinoa asked.

"I want the six of you to head out there and inspect it," Cid explained.

"Got it," Squall said as he and everyone else saluted at Cid, then head toward the elevator and head toward to their ship the Ragnarok.

* * *

Elsewhere on an airship called the Red Rose, where a queen named Garnet with her fiancé Zidane, with their friends Steiner, Beatrix, Vivi, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, and Quina. "So the psychic said evil is coming in the canyon?" Zidane asked.

"Yes the psychic said that something terrible is coming to the canyon, so we must try to stop it," Garnet responded.

Soon the general of the Alexandria knights, Beatrix, came up, "Your majesty, we are approaching the canyons soon," she said.

"Good, tell everyone to get ready when we land," Garnet said.

"Yes your majesty," Beatrix said as she saluted and went back down to get everyone prepared.

* * *

On an island called Besaid everything was quiet until a blond hair girl ran though the village, "Yunie, Tidus, Paine come quick, Buddy and Brother found something!" she shouted.

Soon a woman with silver hair and red eye came out of one of the small huts and said, "Geez Rikku, do you have to be so loud? You almost woke up the baby."

"Sorry Paine," Rikku said.

So another woman with brown hair and green and blue eyes, and a blond hair young man also come out of the same hut, "Rikku what with the commotion?" the brown hair woman said.

"Well Yunie, Buddy and Brother found some weird energy signal, almost like an unknown sphere," Rikku explained.

"Is that why you called us out for, for a sphere?" the blond man named Tidus said.

"Not only that, but the computer also pick up a weird life reading near it. It's almost like it doesn't belong in this universe," Rikku explained again.

"Hmmm, okay lets check this unknown thing out," Yuna said. Soon the four of them went to the Gullwings airship and took off.

* * *

On another island called Destiny Island, three teenagers were sitting on the beach. "Man there's nothing to do but to lie on the beach," complained a brown hair boy named Sora.

"I know what you mean," agreed a silver hair teen named Riku.

"Yeah, you guys were always on adventures all the time," said a red head girl named Kairi.

Sora just sighed and said, "I sure do wish that something exciting comes soon."

Soon out of the blue the Gullwings ship flew in fast. "Son of a bitch!" Riku shouted.

The airship made a huge turnaround and landed near the beach. The hatch at the bottom opened and Rikku was on it, "Hey guys, we found something, you should come with us!" she shouted.

"Well Sora it looks like your wish had come true," Riku said as they climb the hatch into the airship and were off.

* * *

On another world a blue hair teenager was on his way to class, "Here I go to another boring day of class," he said to himself.

As he was wondering though the halls a blond hair man in black stopped him, "Hey Fayt, long time no see," he said.

"Cliff, what are you doing here?" Fayt asked.

"I'm here to pick you up," Cliff responded.

"For what?" Fayt asked again.

"Well we found some strange energy signals, and Maria thinks we get the team back together and check it out," Cliff explained.

"Sorry Cliff, but I have classes to get to," Fayt said.

"Don't worry you're excused," Cliff said, "I just told them that we need your help, and he excused you from your classes."

"Really?" Fayt said curious.

"Yep, now lets go, Maria and Mirage are picking up the others and goanna meet us at were the energy signal is at," Cliff said.

* * *

(A/N: if you are confuse now about the characters, well the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters live in one world, and the Star Ocean live in different worlds.)

* * *

In a canyon area the Sierra 2 just landed and Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Reeve came out. "So witch way to that energy source?" Cloud asked.

"It's that way," Cid said pointing the way.

Soon a red airship known as the Ragnarok landed near them and Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine came out. Squall soon notice Cloud and the others and asked, "What are guys doing here?"

Vincent was the one answered the question, "We're here because of a weird energy sorce, you?"

"Same here," Irvine answered. Soon the Red Rose landed and Garnet, Zidane, Steiner, Beatrix, Vivi, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, and Quina warped down, then the Gullwing ship landed and Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sora, Riku, and Kairi came out, and two more ships landed one Fayt and Cliff came out and the second one Maria, Mirage, Sophia, Peppita, Nel, and Albel came out. "And so did everyone else," Irvine said.

Some time later after they were able straighten of what's going on and all of them started to head into the canyon. As they got into the deep part of the canyon a voice filled the canyon, "It's good see again, Cloud."

"That voice, it can't be. Sephiroth," Cloud said as he drew out his sword.

"Yes Cloud I'm back once again," Sephiroth said as he appeared in front of them.

"And he's not alone," Xehanort said as he floated down.

"Xehanort!" Riku shouted.

"And I'm also back," Xemnes said as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Xemnes!" Sora shouted.

"But four is also a good number," Luther said also stepping out of the shadow.

"Luther!" Fayt shouted.

"How did you all return!" Tifa demanded.

"**Well it's because I brought them back,"** Black Doom said as he floated down.

"You are you!" Barret demanded as he pointed his arm gun at him.

Black Doom laughed and said, **"I am Black Doom. With my power of Chaos Control to cross the universal wall and with the most powerful villains, we can rule the universes! And it's all thanks to this," **Black Doom soon held out the red Chaos Emerald.

"I'll like to see you try!" Maria shouted firing her gun at Black Doom, but Black Doom warped away and the canyon was now filled with Heartless and Nobodies.

Xehanort summoned his Heartless guardian, while Luther floated in the air and two large wings that weren't connected to him as he held his lance in front of him. (A/N: those who fought Luther you'll know what I'm talking about) "Ah, it's good to have my powers back," Luther said to himself as he went into battle.

As Albel was destroying Heartless until he saw Luther. "This time you're mine, worm," he said to himself as he jumped up to Luther's level and his claws turned red, "Hand of Doom!" Albel knocked Luther to the ground, "Remember me, maggot?"

"Of course, Albel," Luther said as he swung his lance and hitting him, and Luther flew off to find someone else to fight but Red XIII got the pounce on him.

"**Swift guard, swift strike!"** Black Doom shouted as a purple energy boomerang was tossed at the group of heroes as each one jumped out of the way. Tifa tried to do a sneak attack, but Black Doom caught her, Zell tried to do a sneak attack, but he also got caught.

"Damn I thought that would work," Zell complained.

Black Doom soon tossed them to the ground, **"Feeble humans cannot bring me down with simple tricks."**

Zidane was confronting Xemnes with Riku. Xemnes was swinging his lightsabers while Zidane and Riku was deflecting the attacks with there weapons. "You two won't be able defeat me!" Xemnes said.

Xemnes tried to attack Zidane with both lightsabers, but Zidane held both of Xemnes' lightsaber with his daggers, and Riku tried to attack Xemnes, but Xemnes jumped over Zidane and kicked him to Riku knocking them both down.

Sora and Fayt were fighting Xehanort. "I defeated you once and I can do it again," Sora said swinging his keyblade.

"Yeah right, thanks to Black Doom we are more powerful," Xehanort said as his guardian Heartless was attacking them.

"You may be powerful, but we can still beat you," Fayt said, "Shotgun Blast!" there was small energy balls near Xehanort and they exploded sending him to the ground.

In the air Cloud and Sephiroth were clashing their swords. "Why are you doing this!" Cloud demanded as he held Sephiroth back.

Sephiroth tried to strike Cloud, but Cloud was able to hold it him back. "Why, because Black Doom promise us power, and when we win the war tomorrow we'll rule the universes," Sephiroth explained.

"What!" Cloud shouted.

Back on the ground the heroes were over coming the villains. "Damn how are they defeating us?" Luther said to himself, "Oh well I still have a trick up my sleeve." Luther raised his arm in the air and the sky darkened. Soon him and the other villains with the Heartless and Nobodies as well. A giant chained hook fell from the sky and hit the ground creating an ankle deep of blood appeared. "Do hear that? That's the gates of the nether world opening to take you away," Luther said as the chained hook rose up showing a bloody heart with six columns appeared. Soon energy balls started flying out and hitting everyone, "Be gone!" and in a bright flash a lot of the heroes were on the ground. "Hmph, it usually kills the enemies,"

"Well it seems like we survived it," Cloud, who's covered in blood, stated, "Everyone get out I'll hold them back!"

_I see no, hear no evil_

_Black writings on the wall_

"Not alone you won't, Cloud," Squall, who was also covered in blood, said walking up to Cloud pointing his sword towards Black Doom.

_Unleashed a million faces_

_And one by one they fall_

"**Fine then, I'll take you two on myself,"** Black Doom said as everyone ran out of the canyon.

_Black hearted evil_

_Brave hearted hero_

_I am all, I am all, I am_

Squall started toward charge at Black Doom.

_I, I, I, I am_

"Renzokuken!" Squall shouted as he swung his sword at Black Doom.

_Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go_

_Here we go buddy, here we go_

Then Squall raised his sword, "Blasting Zone!" Squall's sword became an energy sword and it started to grow and reach into space, then he swung his sword towards the ground creating a huge blast.

_Go ahead and try to see through me_

_Do it if you dare_

_One step forward, two steps back now_

_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

As the dust cleared up Black Doom was still standing** "Is that all you've got?"** Black Doom said as an insult.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

"Oh yeah, try me! Omnislash!" Cloud shouted as he started to glow yellow, his demon wing came into show, and his sword separated into six swords, and flew toward Black Doom. As Cloud swung his sword, Black Doom warped out of the way, Black Doom tried to strike Cloud, but Cloud was so fast that Black Doom couldn't hit him. They tried to hit each other four more times until the last sword Cloud grab and charged at Black Doom. And Cloud finally hit him, knocking Black Doom to the ground. "Take that," Cloud said with a smile.

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

_Do you remember me?_

"What, is Black Doom losing?" Sephiroth said surprised, "But I'll change that, Meteor Rain!" Soon meteors started to fall from the sky, landing near Cloud and Squall causing them to retreat.

_Capture you or set you free_

_I am all, I am all of me_

_I am, I am all of me!_

"Damn, we have to fall back and figure out what to do," Cloud said as they ran.

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

"Come on, we aren't that far from the air ships," Squall said as the almost got out of the canyon.

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

"It seems we won the battle, and we will win the war," Luther said with a smile.

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_Here we go go go go go go go_

_I am, I am! I'm all of me_

"**It seems this universe is full of powerful being,"** Black Doom said, **"But no matter, we will win the war tomorrow. CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

**

Back in Black Doom's universe in a pyramid was a base of a Dr. Ivo Robotnik but he's known as Eggman. "Hm, this is strange my radar only picks up six Chaos Emeralds, but where is the seventh?" he said to himself. Soon the alarm system went off, "What going on? Computer display the security camera at the gate," Soon the computer displayed of what was happening outside, there were white and black creatures entering the base and there were two people dress in black, one was a female with blond hair and the other was a male with crazy red hair, as they were about to enter the red head notice the camera and signal the blond. Then the blond hair girl tossed a knife and destroyed the camera. Eggman was surprised at what he saw, "All unite we have intruders, find them and kill them," Eggman commanded, and then Eggman jumped into his Egg-walker and went into battle.

* * *

A/N: Man this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this fanfic, well I hoped you liked it and the idea of the shorten version of I Am (All of Me). 


	13. Ch 13 The Invasion at Eggman’s Base

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Invasion at Eggman's Base

In the desert region, Shadow and the others we not far from Eggman's base. "Are you serious, Eggman went back to a pyramid base," Sonic complained.

"Yeah, how do we know if he's in there?" Victor asked.

"It's simple; around the time we joined forces on the Ark, I planted a tracking device on the Egg-walker. And that's how we keep finding him," Tails explained as the computer in the Cyclone points to the pyramid.

"How do you know if he found it and left it here," Knuckles stated.

"Negative, Eggman is inside the base," a familiar robot named Omega stated.

"Hey Omega long time no see," Rouge greeted, "Omega, we know you want to destroy Eggman, but we need him alive so that we can destroy Black Doom."

Omega turned to Rouge and said, "Okay, but just this once."

Soon Mighty notice black and white things crawling all over the pyramid, "Hey guys it seems that we have a problem."

Everyone turned to face and they were surprised. "Oh my gosh, what are those thing?" Amy said.

"I don't know, but it seems like Eggman needs help. Come on!" Shadow said as he ran off towards the base followed by everyone else.

As they got close to the gate to the base, a dark cloud appeared and a man with crazy red hair came out and said, "Stop right there if you what's good for."

"And who the hell are you?" Sonic question.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized? I'm here to assassinate Eggman with Larxene," he responded.

"Not on our watch," Espio said as he got ready.

Axel just laugh as he disappeared and his voice echoed, "Get them boys." Soon four Dancer Nobodies appeared.

"Hmph, what a coward," Charmy said as he charged at one of the Nobodies, but the Nobody just grabbed Charmy and tossed him to Victor.

"Heh, hey Rouge lets give one of them a double whammy," Knuckles said with a smirk. Rouge nodded as they ran to the Nobody near them, Knuckles punched it into the air, then he tossed Rouge into the air, and she kicked it back down destroying it.

A Nobody was gliding towards Tails, but Tails push a button that made the propeller of the Cyclone hit the Nobody and destroying it. Espio tried to hit one of the Nobodies but it kept dodging it and then Mighty caught it off guard and slammed it to the ground.

The last Nobody was trying to get away, but a blue blur hit it and destroy it. Everyone was surprised of who it was, a robot version of Sonic. "Metal Sonic?" everyone said surprised.

"I know what you're wondering, the answer is this: my scanner picked up a powerful beings are here, and I came to destroy them," Metal Sonic explained as he was about to walk off.

"Hey Metal, it seems these guys are powerful, maybe we should join forces," Sonic stated.

Metal stop for a sec and turned back to them, "I see. Okay we'll forces this time, but for this once."

"Good now that we got that settle, now lets go Eggman needs our help," Shadow said as they ran in.

Inside the base Eggman and some troops were fending off from the Heartless and Nobodies, "Just where are the coming from?" Eggman said shooting the enemies.

Soon a dark cloud formed and a blond hair woman stepped out. "Give up Eggman, you can't beat us," she said.

Soon Shadow and the others rush in and destroyed the Heartless and Nobodies. "So you must be the bitch who came in with Axel, Larxene," Shadow said.

Larxene just smiled and said, "And you must be Shadow the Hedgehog that Black Doom talked about. But I don't understand how Black Doom lost to you."

"How about you fight me to see what I'm made of," Shadow responded.

Larxene thought for a second and then said, "Fine, but you'll need to get though the Heartless and Nobodies." Soon the room was filled with Heartless and Nobodies as Larxene left.

Great now what do?" Rouge said kicking a Heartless away.

"How 'bout some of us go after Larxene, while the others take care of these things," Espio suggested.

"That's a great idea," Eggman said, "Shadow you should chose who to go with you."

After some time of thinking, Shadow with Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and Amy were chasing Larxene. Soon they came to a large room with a large ring platform, "Damn, where did she go?" Shadow said frustrated.

Sonic looked around confused, "Hmmmm, I can't put my finger on it, but this place looks familiar." Soon a giant stone hand grabbed the platform and then another grabbed the platform and a stone golem pulled itself up with Larxene on to surging with electricity. "Of course this is where I fought the Egg Golem."

"Now you'll die by me the master of lightning!" Larxene shouted as the golem slamed the fist slammed on the platform, but Sonic jumped on the arm and ran toward Larxene. As Sonic got half way up the arm, Larxene zapped him. Espio turned invisible and started to climb up the walls. Rouge was carrying Knuckles into the air and Rouge tossed him to Larxene.

"Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles shouted as his blue electrical charge was coming out of his fist. He and Larxene were pushing each other, but in the end Larxene won.

Up on top of the ceiling Espio tossed three knives at her but Larxene tossed three knives of her own and deflect the knives. "Is that all you got?" she shouted.

"Try me bitch!" Amy shouted as Rouge dropped her and she started spinning her hammer hitting Larxene and knocking her off and Amy swung her hammer on top of the Egg Golem. Soon cracks started to form and then the Egg Golem blew up to bits.

Larxene was climbing back up then a dark cloud formed and Axel stepped out. "Need some help?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, Axel!" Larxene demanded.

"What dose it look like? I'm here to take your place, so return back to the Black Tower, and wait," Axel explained.

Larxene thought for some time then said, "Fine, I'll wait at the Black Tower as you deal with them." Soon a dark cloud formed and Larxene walked though it.

"Finally I get to test your strength," Axel said with a smile. Everyone got ready for a fight, "Sorry but we are not going to fight up here, we're fighting down there," Axel said as he pointed down.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing but quicksand!" Sonic shouted. But Axel just floated to the bottom, as they looked down there was no sand, there was a glass floor. "But how?" said Sonic who was curious.

Everyone soon jumped to the glass floor where Axel was waiting. "You like it, because this you'll be the only time you see it!" Axel shouted as he raised his arms a little and a flame wall surrounded them. Then Axel raised his arms all the way and the flame wall became a flaming tornado. And the Axel bent head and stretched his arm out, as flaming discs formed and became two chakrams were now in his hands. Axel soon raised his head with a smirk and said, "These are the flames of hell."

"Try us," Espio said as they charged at Axel. Soon flames were on the blades of one of his chakrams and he tossed it.

As the chakram was coming towards them, but they dodged it. "Is that all you got!" Knuckles shouted. But in a flash Axel was in front of him, and Axel kneed Knuckles in the stomach, and tossed his other chakram at him, but Knuckles was able to avoid it with only a scratch on his arm.

Espio then tossed some knives at Axel and Rouge tried to kick him from behind, but one of Axel's chakram deflected the knives as it returned and he swung his chakrams that became flame discs almost hitting Rouge. Soon Sonic and Shadow spin dashed and hit Axel in the back. "Take that!" they both shouted.

"Bastards," Axel said as he jumped into the flames.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shadow asked.

"I'm right here!" Axel shouted jumping out of the flames and aiming for Shadow.

"Shadow catch!" Espio shouted as he tossed two knives at Shadow. Shadow and Axel where now in pitch combat deflecting each other's attacks at fast speeds bouncing everywhere even on the walls flame tornado and then landed in the center.

"It's time we settle this," Shadow said as he ran towards the others, "CHOAS CONTROL!" and soon they were moving so fast that it seemed like time almost stopped.

"Quick guys lets do the Super Sonic Overdrive," Sonic commanded. Soon everyone besides Shadow help each other by the legs, Knuckles started to spin them all and let go of Espio's legs, next Espio started to spin again in the air and let go of Rouge's legs, then Rouge did a front flip tossing Amy and Sonic, and finally Sonic did a spin dash and Amy hit him with her hammer making Sonic go faster and he hit Axel in his gut.

As everything went back to normal and the flame tornado was gone, Axel was on his knees coughing so hard that he coughed up some blood. "Damn, now I see how you defeated Black Doom, you two have the power of Chaos Control," Axel said as a dark cloud formed behind, "But this time this villains will win and rule the universes." Then Axel disappeared in the dark cloud.

Soon everyone else came in to see what happened. "So what happened here?" Victor asked.

"Well we just defeated Axel and Larxene," Sonic responded.

"That's good, but I have to know one thing," Eggman said as he turned to Shadow, "Shadow why are you guys doing?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Well if you must know, Black Doom is back with a more powerful army, and the reason I'm here is because you're the smartest man on Earth and with you, we can enhance my Chaos Control so we can gather the greatest heroes to defeat Black Doom once and for all."

"Ah, you what to gather heroes together I have the best room foe that. Just follow me," Eggman said as he walked to a doorway with everyone following him.

* * *

In an unknown area of an unknown universe, an unknown figure was watching them. "Yes, the pawns are falling into place," it said, "Now that Shadow is going to use the greatest Chaos Control of his life with Black Doom's plan, soon the greatest destruction will fall upon them."

* * *

A/N: Well everyone here comes the chapter that you've been waiting for is up next, and I'm also excited to write it. I'll update soon. 


	14. Ch 14 Heroes United

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Heroes United

In Eggman's computer room everyone was getting ready for the heroes. "Shadow are you ready?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah," Shadow responded.

"Good, with this machinery we'll be able to enhance your Chaos Control, plus the power of six Chaos Emeralds" Eggman explained.

Okay I'm ready. I just want you guys to stand a little bit farther away form me," Shadow requested.

Everyone started to back up a little, then something came to Tails, "Hey Eggman, what will happen if this cause all your computers to crash?"

"Aw, there is nothing to worry about. And if you must know why, look though there," Eggman responded as he pointed at a window. Tails looked though the window and saw walls with green screens. "As you can my computer is much bigger then the government's computer, so it's almost impossible for the computer to crash," Eggman continued.

"Okay, lit it rip!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow started to focus his power, 'I have to concentrate, sense the powers,' Shadow thought. After a few minutes Shadow and the emeralds started to glow. "Found them! CHAOS…"

* * *

Back in Danny's universe Danny led the ghost back to his house. "Hm, I wonder where everyone is," Danny said. Soon Danny and the others went into the living room and everyone except Valerie was in orange jumpsuits. "What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Danny we're coming with you to help defeat Black Doom," Sam said.

"But it will be dangerous," Danny tried to reason.

"Danny we don't care, Black Doom has to be destroyed. And besides we already made up our minds," Valerie explained.

Danny just nodded with a smile.

"So how do we get there?" Tucker asked.

"Well I just know that Shadow will bring us…" Danny started.

"…CONTRAL!" and soon everyone were gone.

* * *

In another universe the Justice League and Teen Titans were in the Look-out Tower, trying to figure out what they fought against. "It seems that I found out something new of our new opponent," Batman said getting off of the computer.

"Um yeah, we're a super alien!" Beast Boy shouted.

Shh, let Batman talk," Raven said covering Beast Boy's mouth.

After Beast boy was quiet Batman continued, "According to what J'ohn said and what the tower's computer pick up; it seems that Black Doom's power to warp seems to tear though the space-time continuum."

Everyone was surprise of what was happening. "So what you're saying, if Black Doom keeps warping then the universe will be destroyed," said Superman.

"Precisely," Batman responded. Soon the computer picked something up, Batman rushed towards the computer, "It's another…"

"…CONTRAL!" and soon everyone were gone.

* * *

In another universe Ben, his cousin Gwen, and with there grandfather were ending there day of relaxation. But something was on his mind, 'That guy Damyx, how did he get away?'

Soon Gwen and their grandfather notice that Ben wasn't acting himself, so Gwen asked straight forward, "Ben are you okay, is something troubling you?"

Ben just looked at her and said, "Well Gwen I'm just think about how Daymx got away."

"Ben I think Damyx isn't the problem, I think it that guy named Black Doom is someone we should worry about," their grandfather said.

"Yeah good point," Ben said with a sigh, "I hope the answers will come soon."

"…CONTRAL!" and soon the three of them were gone.

* * *

In another universe in a town called Middleton, the world famous Kim Possible with her friend Ron Stoppable, they were going over the fight at the lab.

"I just don't get it, how Roxes beat us?" Kim thought out loud.

Nearby Kim's little brothers, Jim and Tim, over heard her. "Oooo, Kim got beat," Jim mocked.

"And I bet this Roxes guy could be easily beaten," Tim said.

"Jim, Tim, if you don't shut up, I'll become an only child," Kim threaten.

"Kim, stop threatening the boys," her mother said walking in.

"Yeah Kim, now the problem?" her father asked.

Kim just sighed and said, "Well Dr. Draken got away with the vortex endures, with the help of a guy named Roxes. And their leader named Black Doom is planning something bad."

"Hmm, why not get Wade find them?" her father suggested.

"We tried that, but they like disappeared into thin air," Kim said, "I think I'll be in my room." She finished, as she head toward her room.

"I think I'll join her," Ron said joining Kim.

Soon Kim and Ron were in Kim's room. "Oh, I wish answers come soon," Kim said.

"…CONTRAL!" and soon they were gone.

* * *

In New York City, a group of heroes were gathered. "So what you're saying, that this guy have power of the wind?" a man named Wolverine.

"Yes, I don't how, but he can," Spider-man responded to the X-men, Ironman, and Daredevil.

"Well, isn't there something else about him?" Ironman asked.

"Well, there isn't anything left, but he's connected to something called Black Doom," Spider-man explained.

"…CONTRAL!" and soon they were gone.

* * *

In the remains of Metroville the Incredibles with Frozone were checking the damages. "I'm surprised that one tank can almost destroy a whole city," Mr. Incredible said.

"No wonder they left the Shagohog out of the history books," Elasticgirl stated.

Soon Frozone came down with the help of his ice power. "Well there's a lot of serious damage, but it seems that the citizens are okay," he said.

"Well that a relief," Elasticgirl said.

"Yeah, but it seem that we might need Shadow's help. But we now what are the chances that he'll appear in front of us," Mr. Incredible said.

"…CONTRAL!" and soon they were gone.

* * *

In another universe the Z-fighters were all gather at the Lookout. "Well I can't really tell you much about Black Doom," the Earth Guardian, Denda, said.

"Well try harder!" Vegeta demanded.

"We're sorry but in the history of Earth, there was no creature named Black Doom," Popo explained.

"But I did notice one thing; when you guys tried to fight him, his strength increased dramatically," Dende explained.

"What, how is that possible!?" Goku said surprised.

"Well it's quite simple," said a familiar voice.

"Huh, King Kai is that you?" Goku wondered.

"Yes of course it is me, who did you think I am, Black Doom!" King Kai shouted telepathically, "Anyways, they way Black Doom got more powerful because he use a Chaos Emerald. And if you don't interrupt I'll explain. The Chaos Emeralds are these jewels that can give great power to a human to destroy an army. There's seven emeralds in total, and only gives you great power if you collect them all. But Black Doom somehow can gather the energy from one emerald."

"So what the Sprit Bomb should work," Goku stated.

"Sorry, but it won't work since he can do Chaos Control. But on the bright side the last being that is related to Black Doom will get you right ……… now."

"…CONTRAL!" and the Z-fighters were gone.

* * *

In another universe Dante and Lady were in the remains of Devil May Cry. "Damn it all to hell!" Dante shouted.

"Dante you should calm down," Lady said.

Dante just gave Lady a death glare as he opened his desk draw and pulled out his handheld shotgun, but when he closed the desk fell apart. Dante stared at what happened with his mouth wide open, "Son of a bitch!" Dante shouted as he tossed the shotgun towards the ground, and the shotgun went off and hit him. But since Dante is immortal he just got back up and then picked up his shotgun then went out the door with Lady behind him. As they got outside, Lady was about to sneeze but Dante was able to stop her, but Dante sneezed and the rest of Devil May Cry fell to the ground. Dante stared at his building with his eye flinching.

"…CONTRAL!" and the both of them were gone.

* * *

In another universe Samus was doing research in her gunship, 'I don't get Symbology, how dose it work?' she thought to herself. She was check all the data she had on her computer even the Chozo Lords knew nothing. 'Maybe I should worry about that about that vortex cannon that thing mentioned.'

"…CONTRAL!" and she was gone.

* * *

In another universe Link and Zelda came out of the Temple of Time after seeing Rauru. "I can't believe Rauru doesn't know about that figure," Link said disappointed.

"I know and he usually knows everything," Zelda said.

Soon a fairy flew towards them, "Link there you are, I was wondering where you went, and you forgot your ocarina," she said.

"Thanks Navi, I should carry it with me just in case if someone gets their power from the moon," Link said taking the ocarina.

"You're welcome, so what happened?" Navi asked.

"Well earlier I had a bad dream so I went for a walk, and then we fought a guy named Saix," Link explained.

"Oh. So what did you dream about?"

This time Zelda answered, "Well we both dreamt that we were standing in an area that is covered in fire and there was a being with an energy sword and there were seven large jewels hovering above him, and that's when we woke up."

"And we talked to Rauru and he doesn't know," Link said with a sigh, "But I wish we had the answers."

"…CONTRAL!" and the all of them were gone.

* * *

In another universe a group of heroes were in a spaceship going over of what happened in the last battle against Black Doom. "This doesn't make sense of what happened," Maria said.

"I know my Omnislash and Squall's Blasting Zone didn't kill Black Doom," Cloud said.

Sora soon stood up and said, "Yeah, with both powers nothing should not be left standing, and I should know."

"True, but after I think about it, he said with all of the things he accomplished was all thanks to that thing called a Chaos Emerald," Maria explained.

Albel soon stood up and said, "So what let's just find them and take that emerald."

"As much I hate to say it, but Albel is right," Nel said standing up.

Maria just sighed and said, "Sorry but we can't."

"Why not?" Fayt said standing up.

"Because," Maria started as she pressed a button the shown a holographic sphere, "this thing I made can trace anything in the universe, and it doesn't show there location. So in other words; we're in trouble."

"…CONTRAL!" and all of them were gone.

* * *

Back in Eggman's base Shadow was breathing hard, and everyone was checking to see if he is okay. But when shadow looked up he saw a lot of heroes in the room confused, "I did it," he said to himself.

All the heroes were looking around to try to figure out where there are at. As Kim was wondering she bumped into Yuffie, "Excuse me," they said at the same time, and they realize something, "Hey you sound just like me. Gasp, we did it again! Stop that!" As they were arguing Squall and Ron just looked at each other and looked backed at Kim and Yuffie.

On the other side of the room Technus figured something out, "Oh my goodness there's machinery everywhere!" he shouted.

"Oh no you won't Technus," Danny said holding Technus back.

"But I'm Technus the master of technology!" Technus shouted.

"We know, can I get some help here?" Danny said.

"Shadow, hold down!" Johnny shouted as his shadow held down Technus.

"Boy there's a lot of weird people here," Superman said after he saw Technus, but soon Cloud with his sword was in front of Superman, "What's this?"

"Sorry, for a minute there I thought you were Sephiroth, since you sound like him," Cloud explained as he put his sword away.

Soon Eggman was able to find a microphone for Shadow, "Um everyone can I have your attention. Yeah look at the black hedgehog," Soon all the heroes turned towards Shadow, "Thank you. Well first off my name is Shadow and these are my friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Victor, Charmy, and Eggman, and there's our enemy who's on our side, Metal Sonic. And the next if you all are wondering what's going on well I brought you here with my power of Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control? Then you have to be with Black Doom!" shouted Vegeta.

"No seriously we're against Black Doom," Sonic said though the microphone.

"Like we trust you!" Dante shouted.

And if it was on cue Doom's Eye flew in and produced a hologram of Black Doom, **"Ah, Shadow I see you have your army."**

"Black Doom what the hell are you doing here!?" Shadow demanded.

"**Don't worry Shadow I'm not here to fight but just to give you an invitation,"** Black Doom started, **"Tomorrow in Central City after sunset the greatest war shall begin as my army will fight your army with the Shagohog II and if you want to fight me then you have to get though the fifteen floors of the black tower that has the Metriod Prime on the first floor, then the next thirteen floors you have to fight a different member of Organization XIII, and at the top you'll fight me with Sephiroth and Dan Phantom on my side. So be prepared."** Soon Doom's Eye flew off leaving a sinister laugh behind.

"Well I hope you guys believe me that we're not with Black Doom," Shadow said, "So are you with us or not?"

There was a brief moment of silence until Vincent said, "That Shagohog II sounds like a challenge, so I'm in."

Then Cloud spoke up, "Well I'm the only one who can stop Sephiroth ,so I'm in."

And soon everyone join in this battle. "Okay now we got it cleared up lets get prepared," Shadow started, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

The next day soon came, with the help of G.U.N. all of the citizens were evacuated. The heroes were spread all around the city, except for the heroes who were going into the tower, which consist of Samus, Link, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Dante, Goku, Sora, Riku, Ben, Mr. Incredible, Elasticgirl, Squall, Sonic, Knuckles, Cloud, Danny, and Shadow. As soon as the sun set the sky turned red, and the red clouds created a funnel cloud were the black tower fell from and landed in the middle of the city. And hovering over the top was Black Doom, **"Now let the Ultimate War begin!!!!"**

And with that the tower opened up and all the villains with the Shagohog II poured out and Heartless and Nobodies appeared around the city. All the heroes chared in as the group of heroes charged though the Heartless and Nobodies and got into the tower to confront Black Doom.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the battle of the life time I hope you'll enjoy these chapters as much as I will. And for the people who didn't get about Yuffie, Kim, and Superman, well Christy Carlson Romano played the voice of Kim and Yuffie(Advent Children an KH) and George Newbern played the voice of Sephiroth and Superman. So enjoy. 


	15. Ch 15 Floor 1: Samus vs Metriod Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Floor 1: Samus vs. Metriod Prime

In the black tower a group of heroes were making their way though the first floor. "Was Black Doom always like this, making floors to travel though?" Sora asked.

"No, back then he usually had his old army to try to stop us," Shadow responded.

Soon the heroes came to a room that looked like a giant arena and in the center of it was a creature in black armor that was similar to Samus'. "Who the hell is that?" Dante asked.

"The Metriod Prime," Samus replied as she started to step forward, "I'll take care of this."

"Not alone you won't," Danny said as was about to charge into battle, but Cloud held him back.

"Sorry Danny, but you, me, and Shadow have to save our strength for Black Doom," Cloud said.

"He right, and besides, Samus chose to fight because she knows that she'll win," Shadow said.

As Samus stepped into the arena a barrier went up, but Samus just walked toward the Metriod Prime and they pointed their arm gun at each other. As Samus fired her gun, the Metriod Prime jumped out of the way and it started to fire at Samus. Some of the shots did hit Samus, but she was still able to move. "I see it got more powerful since I last fought it," Samus said to herself.

As the Metriod Prime was jumping around everywhere, everyone, except Goku, Shadow, and Sonic, were having trouble keeping up with the Metriod Prime. Riku was the first one to notice the three weren't having trouble keeping up. "How you guys able to keep your eyes on it?" Riku asked.

"Well for me, I fought a lot of enemies that can move very fast," Goku responded.

"And for me and Shadow, since we move so fast, we have keep our eyes open to know were we are heading," Sonic responded.

Back in the battle the Metriod Prime was beating Samus. 'Damn it really did get more powerful, but I can't give up. I have to focus in where it will appear,' she started to charge a shot and pointed her arm right and fired a super missle, and with luck it hit the Metriod Prime.

When the Metriod Prime got back up its body just turned invisible. "Hey that's cheap!" Knuckles shouted.

"I know, how is she suppose to beat something that's invisible," Ben said agreeing with Knuckles.

"Can you guys be quiet? I can handle this," Samus called back as she pressed a button on her helmet and changed her arm gun from power beam to the annihilator beam. As Samus started to wonder around the arena with the annihilator beam at full charge. In a loud shriek the Metriod Prime was about to attack, but Samus found out where it was coming and fired a sonic boom at it, sending it flying to the wall. Soon the Metriod Prime soon levitated in the center of the arena, and it started to grow bigger as a barrier formed around it. Once it stopped growing it started to fire blue energy balls at Samus was able to dodge them easily, then the Metriod Prime tossed some more energy balls, but this time Samus just stand there charging her gun. As soon as the energy came close to her, it was absorbed into her gun, soon her gun became bright blue, and she shot it at the Metriod Prime head on.

Soon the barrier died down and the Metriod Prime fell to the ground. It struggled to get to Samus, but as it got close it burst into little blue sparks. Everyone soon approach Samus as she got out of her power suit. "Good job Samus," Sora said patting her on the shoulder.

"It seems like that you had the whole fight planed out," Superman said.

"Yeah, that why I wanted to it," Samus said.

"Don't get cocky just yet," Batman said, "We have fourteen floors left, and Black Doom said that after the Metriod Prime we'll face off with Organization XIII."

"Yeah, and knowing them, they'll start with Roxes," Riku said.

"Alright lets go," Shadow said as he and the other heroes head for the stairs that leads to the next floor.

* * *

At the top of the tower in a large room that had a platform that was surrounded by a dark liquid, and the room had large spikes coming out the wall that were so big that a person can stand on them. And in the room Black Doom, Sephiroth, and Dan Phantom were watching the heroes, "I'm not surprised that they defeated the Metriod Prime," Sephiroth said.

"Easy for you to say, I board of waiting," Dan complained.

"**Patients Dan. If they do get up here, I have a plan for us," **Black Doom said.

Soon a smirk came to Sephiroth's face, "So what is the plan?"

"**Oh you'll see later,"** Black Doom responded, **'You'll all see.'

* * *

**

A/N: Well here is the first chapter of the war, eighteen more chapters till the end of the war.


	16. Ch 16 Floor 2: Link vs Roxes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 16: Floor 2: Link vs. Roxes

In the black tower the group of heroes were on the second floor. "Well that's worth a work out," Mr. Incredible said.

"Yeah, why do villains builds these stair cases?" Elasticgirl said wondering.

"Don't know, but it dose remind me of Ganon's Castle," Link said.

Soon the heroes came to another arena like the last one, but this time a blond hair teen in a black coat was standing in the middle. "Roxes," Sora whispered.

"Ah, I see that the Metriod Prime had lost, but who cares. I'm the Destiny Key, Roxes," he said.

"Roxes how could you go back to Xemnes, even worse Black Doom?!" Sora said wanting to know what's going on.

"What are you talking about, I never left Xemnes. And if you must know, we joined Black Doom so that we can have more power," Roxes explained.

"Well no matter what's going on, I will stop you," Sora said as he was walked forward with his Keyblade in his hand, only to run into a barrier. "What the hell!" then soon he notice that Link was inside the arena. "Link what are you doing!?"

"Sora, you and Riku will have to fight that guy Xemnes later, so I'll handle this," Link responded.

Roxes started to laugh, "You're a fool, only Sora and Riku can handle me," Roxes said as the Oblivion Keyblade and Oathkeeper Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"Well I'm the Hero of Time so I should defeat you," Link said drawing out his shield and sword. A smirk came to Roxes as started to run towards Link, but Link put his shield up and was soon sent flying by Roxes. 'Damn he's stronger then he looks.'

As Link was getting up Roxes was charging at him again, but this time Link dodged him this time, and Link knew it was cheep but he just tripped Roxes. But Roxes came back up as fast as he could, and he and Link lunged at each other locking their swords together. "Heh, for an elf you sure are strong," Roxes said.

Now Link was really pissed off, for when someone calls him an elf hell breaks loose. Soon Link used his shield and sword to push Roxes to the ground sending both Keyblades to opposite sides of the room. "It seems like I've won this match," Link said with a smirk.

Soon Roxes smirked and then said, "True you would've won since I can't run for them, but…" Roxes then held out is hands as glowing appeared in his hands and the Keyblades were back in his hands, "…they can come back to me."

"What the hell!?" Dante shouted.

"The Keyblades do that so that no one else, but the user can use it. Even if they're far away, they can come back to the user," Squall explained.

"You're well informed," Wonder Woman stated.

Squall just shrugged and then said, "Well I did do some research on the Keyblade."

Back in the fight Roxes jumped over Link, and he used the teeth of the Keyblades and put them under Link's arms to pick him up, as Roxes landed on the ground he then tossed Link straight into the ground, which caused Link to drop his sword as it flew on the other side of the arena. As Link was getting back up Roxes was in the air swinging his Keyblades, but luckily Link still had his shield and he used it to defend himself. Roxes started to beet Link's shield down, bringing Link to his knees. As Link was defending himself, he soon reached into his side pack and pulled out a green jewel, the jewel started to glow bright he said one thing, "Farore's Wind!" and soon Link glow green and a yellow ribbon of light spiraled around him and he disappeared leaving the shield behind.

"Where in the hell did he go!?" Roxes shouted, the soon Roxes notice something green at the corner of his eye, "Nice try but you're further away from your sword."

'Damn he's right, but I still have tricks up my sleeves,' Link thought to himself as Roxes was charging towards him. Soon something in Link's hand as he slammed his plam into the ground shouting, "Din's Fire!" and soon a wave of fire went everywhere knocking over Roxes, But he got back up quickly only to see a blue light over him, "Nayru's Love!" and the blue light became a barrier. They soon charged at each other, but when Roxes tried to attack, nothing happen. Link took this chance and grabbed both arms and slid between his legs. As Roxes was in pain Link was able to get his sword, then Link jumped up onto Roxes' shoulders, then he smacked his sword into his back and then used his legs to toss Roxes behind him.

Soon Roxes got back, but this time he had a confused look on his as he look around until he noticed Sora, "S…Sora, what's going on? H…How did I get here?"

"Black Doom brought you here," Sora said.

"Black Doom? I don't understand, everything is blank," Roxes said as turned into a ball of light and flew toward the top floor.

"What just happened here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but this is another reason to confront Black Doom," Shadow said as he started to lead everyone to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: I bet that you'll all surprised that Link fought Roxes. Man I like to surprise people. Seventeen more chapters till the end of the war. P.S. I used two of Link's moves from Soul Caliber 2. 


	17. Ch 17 Floor 3: Wonder Woman vs Larxene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Floor 3: Wonder Woman vs. Larxene

In the black tower the group of heroes were on the third floor, "Boy, it seems the first two floors went smoothly," Superman said.

"Yeah, but a bit too easy," Shadow said.

"What did you say?" Sora said.

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud," Shadow responded.

Soon the heroes came to the third floor's arena, and in this arena there was blond hair woman, "I see that Roxes has lost," she said.

"Hmph, good to again Larxene," Sonic said.

"I see that you still remember my name, but for the others I am the Savage Nymph, Larxene," she said getting ready for a fight.

The heroes were looking among themselves to see who'll fight here, but soon Wonder Woman walked into the arena. "Diana, are you sure you want to do this?" Batman asked.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied as the barrier, "Besides; I thought it was inappropriate for men to hit women."

Larxene got her knives out she was ready for action, "Okay let's fight," she said tossing knives at Wonder Woman, but she dodged it easy, but Larxene sent a electric shock that hit Wonder Woman.

"So you use electrical attacks," Wonder Woman said as she pulled out her lasso, "But I will defeat you." Wonder Woman tossed her lasso and caught Larxene.

As Wonder Woman was pulling Larxene closer with her lasso, Larxene just smiled and said, "You think this rope will stop me," soon she grabbed the rope with both hands and sent an electrical charge though the rope and hit Wonder Woman. "But nice try. Let see if you can handle this." Soon Larxene raised her arms and a large electrical current was generating in her hand, and when she pointed her arm at Wonder Woman, then a large blast of lighting came towards Wonder Woman, but she barely dodged the lighting.

Larxene used her powers to get a lot of knives floating around her, as she tossed Wonder Woman deflect them with her arm bands with only getting little zap from each knife. Larxene smiled then said, "Metal armbands, that's a disadvantage against me."

"And why is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Larxene lunched two electric chains and it hit Wonder Woman's armbands and was holding her down, "Because, metal can use as lighting rods," Larxene said as sent more powerful charges to Wonder Woman. As Wonder Woman was screaming in Larxene walked over to her and kicked Wonder Woman, "Hurts doesn't it?" Larxene said.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Wonder Woman said kicking Larxene in the face. As Larxene was getting back up, Wonder Woman punched her in the face, then another punch in the face, then a knee in the stomach, and the Wonder Woman tossed Larxene into the arena.

Larxene could hardly stand up but she was able to speak, "I give up, you win." Soon Larxene turned into a ball of light and flew to the top floor.

As the barrier went down the heroes walked to Wonder Woman, "Are you okay, Diana?" asked Superman.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can still walk," Wonder Woman responded as they all started to walk to the stairs to the fourth floor.

* * *

A/N: Well here's another chapter of the war, tell you the truth I randomly picked the person to fight Larxene. Sixteen chapters till the end of the war. 


	18. Ch 18 Floor 4: Goku vs Marluxia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Floor 4: Goku vs. Marluxia

Within the black tower the heroes were getting ready for their next fight. "Okay since Black Doom is setting the members Organization XIII by ranks…," Riku started as they entered the next arena where there was a brown hair man was waiting, "next is the Grateful Assassin, Marluxia."

Marluxia just smiled as he looked at the heroes, and then said; "Well it's good to see you again Justice League, and it's good to see you too Sora."

Sora got a confused look as he turned to Riku, "Riku what is he talking about?"

"Ah damn, I forgot to tell what happened a year ago," Riku replied.

"All right then, who will fight me?" Marluxia said as a pink flower appeared in his hand.

Soon Goku stepped into the arena, "I'll be you opponent."

Soon Marluxia tossed the pink flower into the air, "I maybe the Grateful Assassin," as the flower petals were falling to the ground, he grabbed one of them, and it turned into a scythe, "but it doesn't mean I go easy on my opponents."

Goku got ready for his fight until Marluxia swung his scythe creating a blade beam. Goku jumped out of the way and counter be firing three ki shoots at him, but Marluxia dodged the first two shots and created a blade beam which destroys the last one. "Is that all you got?" Marluxia mocked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Goku shouted as he charged at Marluxia and tried to hit him, but Marluxia just dodged each hit. As one punch came close to his face, Marluxia stabbed the bottom part of scythe into the ground where a shock wave pushed Goku away from him.

As Marluxia was pulling his weapon out of the ground, he notices a cut on his cheek and it was bleeding. "Hmph, it seems that I under estimate you," he said wiping the blood on his cheek.

"Well that was your mistake," Goku said as he turned into a Super Sayian.

Marluxia just grinned and said, "I see, but Black Doom warned us about you Sayians, so we got prepared for just in case." Marluxia snapped his fingers and the flower petals that were left on the ground became copies of Maruxia.

As the copies of Marluxia surrounded Goku, Goku was surprised that the copies had the same power level. "How can make your copies have the same power level?"

"It's simple, each organization member has a special power, and I have the power to make flowers to kill people or make exact copies of myself," Marluxia explained, "Now die!" all the Marluxia copies including himself did Blossom Storm to Goku.

As Goku was getting hit by the endless Blossom Storms, but Goku thought of a way to defeat him. Goku just closed his eye, 'I have to concentrate……Got him!' Goku started to charge up his attack, "Ka-Ma -Ha-Ma" Goku then warp behind one of the Marluxias "-Ha!" and soon the beam hit Marluxia and pushed him into the wall.

"H-how did you find the real me?" Marluxia wondered.

"It's simple, the real you had a slightly higher power level," Goku explained.

"Damn you," Marluxia said as he turned into a ball of light and flew up to the top floor.

"Well that was a interesting fight," Elasticgirl said.

"Come on lets move on," Shadow said as the head toward the stair case to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: Well another randomly picked fight, I hope you enjoyed this. Fifteen more chapters till the end of the war. 


	19. Ch 19 Floor 5: Mr Incredible vs Luxord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 19: Floor 5: Mr. Incredible vs. Luxord 

As the heroes were traveling though the fifth floor of the black tower, they couldn't find the next arena. "Damn, where is they put the arena," Shadow said.

As they traveled through the halls Dante noticed a piece of the wall was a different color. Dante walked up to it and put his hand on it and the wall opened up to an outside pathway. "Hey I think I found the way we might have to go," he told the heroes.

The heroes went to the outside path and they saw the red sky over Central City, buildings destroyed, and the Shagohog II shooting missiles. "Wow, everyone is giving it their all," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the people who evacuated from the city," Wonder Woman said.

"Well the sooner we fight Black Doom, the sooner we end this," Shadow said walking forward on the pathway.

As the heroes walked on the pathway until the came to a platform that was an incline and a man in a black coat and blonde hair and beard. "Greeting everyone, I am Luxord the Gambler of Fate," he greeted.

"Why don't you stop with the nice guy act, and get out of our way!" Danny shouted.

"Hmph, if you want to get though you'll have to fight me," Luxord responded.

Soon Mr. Incredible stepped on the platform and said, "I'll be your opponent."

"Well first I have to tell you the rules of the game: We both will start have four minutes to fight, if you get hurt you lose one second, and the one who runs out of time is the loser," Luxord explained.

"Okay sounds easy," Mr. Incredible said getting ready to fight.

"Good, now let the game begin!" Luxord shouted as and a black and white energy surrounded Mr. Incredible, and then transformed him to a large dice.

"Hey that isn't fair!" Elasticgirl shouted.

"I know, but it's the way he fights," Sora said as Riku and Danny nodded in agreement.

Back in the fight Mr. Incredible was hopping around the platform and Luxord was trying to hit him with his cards, "Don't you know how to stand still," but Mr. Incredible tossed his dice body at Luxord and knocking him to the ground. Luxord quickly got back up and two of his cards became life-size.

At this time Mr. Incredible returned back to normal, "Alright, now lets really fight," he said charged though the life-size cards and made his way to Luxord, but Luxord tossed some of his cards, knocking Mr. Incredible near the edge of the platform.

"Don't squander your time," Luxord said. Mr. Incredible got back up and Luxord's hand glowed, that was soon around Mr. Incredible and cards rained on him. "Look closely," he said as a life-size card spanned around him and two life-size cards also appeared. And the three cards started to spin around Mr. Incredible. But Mr. Incredible a back side of a card that had Luxord and attacked it. Luxord flew out of the card and went back in the card, then more cards appeared and spanned around Mr. Incredible again. And again he saw the backside of a card that had Luxord and attacked it witch send Luxord flying.

"Not so powerful are ya," Mr. Incredible said.

Luxord got back up with his whole deck of cards and laughed and said, "Look who's on top of the game!" All of his cards flew everywhere and Luxord dove underneath one of them. As Mr. Incredible was waiting, Luxord jumped out of the cards and started to toss cards all around the platform. When Mr. Incredible charged at Luxord, he just disappeared and large cards surrounded Luxord and Mr. Incredible. "Now lets end this. This is the last game, you have to hit these slots and land on a O but, if you get an X you'll lose."

"Alright, lets do this," Mr. Incredible said as four cards appeared in his hand. Mr. Incredible tossed the cards and got three Os and the last one was…………… an O. "Looks like your luck just ran out," he said tossing the cards at Luxord and defeating him.

"How can't I lose in my game?" Luxord said as he turned into a ball of light and flew up to the top floor.

As the barrier went down all the heroes came on the platform. "Good job there honey," Elasticgirl said as she hugged.

Batman soon noticed a small control panel, "This must be the controls for the platform. Give me sometime to get this thing running."

As Batman was figuring out the controls, Shadow wondered near the edge and look out towards the city. Cloud then came to accompany Shadow, "It seems like they're giving their all," Cloud said.

"Cloud this is my fault," Shadow said.

"What?" Cloud said.

"If I checked if Devil Doom was done for good then I wouldn't have used Chaos Control on the Black Comet into space and destroy it," Shadow said.

"It's not your fault, and I know how you felt when Aeris died, I was right in front of her and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't forgive myself for two years," Cloud told Shadow as a tear appeared in his eye.

"Yeah, but did that create a huge war like this," Shadow responded. Soon the platform started to move sideways and after some time it started to rise up until it reached the next pathway. "Alright lets go," Shadow said as he they continue on the pathway.

* * *

At the top of the black tower a ball of light went into a clear crystal, and the light became Luxord again. "Where am I?" Luxord wondered as he pushed the crystal. 

"**You failed me, so you're being punished," **Black Doom said.

"What?!" Luxord shouted.

"**Don't worry you served your purpose,"** Black Doom responded as Luxord sank in the dark liquid.

At the other side of the platform Dan and Sephiroth were waiting, until they notice something in the dark liquid. "What the hell is that?" Dan said.

Soon Sephiroth approached Black Doom. "Um, Black Doom what's in the dark liquid?"

Black Doom just snickered and said, **"For a long time I've been doing a experiment that requires the dark liquid from the Black Comet. And I think it time to test one of them."**

"How are you going to do that?" Sephiroth wondered.

"**The only way: send them into battle,"** Black Doom said as his eye flew out of the tower and into the city.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fouteen more chapters till the end of the war. 


	20. Ch 20 TUW pt 1 The Old Black Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 20: The Ultimate War part 1: The Old Black Arms

* * *

In Central City the heroes were fighting the villains. Nobodies and Heartless were running all over the city. "Give up, you know we'll win!" Xehanort shouted as he and his Heartless guardian charged at the heroes.

"We'll never give up!" Robin shouted as he defeated Armored Heartless.

"Then you shall die," Joker said as he tossed exploding marbles but the marbles blew up in mid-air.

"Not on my watch!" Lady shouted holding her handgun and machinegun.

"Okay then, imbra…" Joker was able to say when Speedster and Invisogirl ran him over and took him with them.

"What an idiot, but no matter what I will defeat you," Xehanort said.

Soon wires from a street light wrapped around Xehanort, "How can you defeat us if all tied up?" Technus said using his power.

Xehanort was trying to break free, but Ember flew in, "Ah there's nothing like music during a fight," she said as she played her guitar that created a shockwave that sent Xehanort flying.

"Hmph, it seems we'll be able to hold our own here," Lady said.

Soon Doom's eye flew in and faced them. **"Ah, it seems that my army is easy for you,"** it said.

"Yeah we can take on anything you throw at us," Ember replied.

"**Fine then if it your death wish, you shall fight a creature from my old army. Black Bull I summon you!" **soon a large creaturethat looked like a whale with one eye, a small mouth, and wings appeared in front of them. **"Now feel the wrath of the Black Arms."**

"Hmph, doesn't look tuff," Cyborg said using ultra sonic cannon on it, but the Black Bull wasn't affected by it.

"It seems like brute force won't stop this thing," Robin said.

Then how do we stop it!?" Lady shouted as she got her rocket launcher ready.

"I don't know," Robin stated.

"Maybe this will phase it," Ember said as she used her guitar to create a shockwave and hit Black Bull, but nothing happened.

"Its body is too soft we can't hurt it!" Raven said.

"Maybe a blast from a rocket launcher will do it," Lady said as she used her fired a rocket.

As the rocket exploded on impacted, and nothing happened to its body. Then the Black Bull opened its mouth and fireballs were flying out attacking everyone.

Soon the heroes noticed a pink ball flying towards Black Bull, and the ball unfolded and it was Amy, she used her hammer and struck it in the eye. Black Bull was screaming in pain Omega was flying though the air and when Black Bull opened its eye again Omega slashed its eye, and it screamed in more pain as green blood dripped from its eye. Soon Rouge landed near Lady. "Rouge want is going on?" Robin asked.

"Well it's simple, me and Shadow fought a Black Bull before and its weakness its eye," Rouge explained.

"Alright, lets hit it with all we got!" Robin shouted as everyone charged at Black Bull, Robin tossing explosive disks, Starfire using her starbolts, Raven tossing explosives at it, Cyborg, who was riding Beast Boy, fired his ultra sonic cannon, Omega was tossing Amt and Rouge, Lady was firing her guns, Ember was using her guitar to make more shockwaves, and Technus got wires from a lamp post and using them to shock Black Bull's eye.

As the Black Bull was screeching, it started to attack nonstop. Soon voice boomed over them, "Everyone evacuate the area!"

The heroes looked behind and there was G.U.N. soldiers G.U.N. mechs. and the Diablon. "Great, G.U.N. is here!" Amy said.

"Commander, what are you doing here?!" Rouge shouted.

"G.U.N. is here to help protect this world from anything," the Commander said from the Diablion. "Now all soldiers and mechs spread out and help the heroes."

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted as they and the mechs. spread though out the city.

The Diablon flew near the Black Bull, "You heroes get out of here, I'll deal with this creep," the Commander said.

The heroes look at each other then nodded, "Okay Commander, good luck!" Rouge said as the heroes left the Commander to face the Black Bull.

Black Bull started to charge at him, but Commander used the laser cannon on the Diablon's head and knocked down the Black Bull. Black bull then got back up and shot a fire ball which hit the Diablon. "Hmph, I didn't want to use this prototype, and we got enough data on this to make another one." Soon the Diablon rapped its arms around Black Bull and the Commander was able to slip out with a machinegun and four extra clips, "Burn in hell," the Commander pushed a button and the Diablon self-distrusted taking the Black Bull with it.

Soon a G.U.N. soldier came up to the Commander, "Sir, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right, now lets support these heroes!" The Commander said as he went to join the battle.

* * *

A/N: Well here another chapter, I hope you liked this on. Thirteen more chapters till the end of the war. 


	21. Ch 21 Floor 6: Ben vs Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 21: Floor 6: Ben vs. Demyx

Back in the black tower the heroes were traveling though the sixth floor. "Boy, Black Doom sure out did his base this time," Sonic said.

"Yeah, we could've already fighting Black Doom if he did it the like last time," Knuckles said agreeing with Sonic.

Soon the heroes made it to the next arena that was filled with knee-high of water, and in the center was Demyx. He looked at the heroes and recognized Ben. "You're here too!?"

"Hmph. I'm surprised that you're here, since your weak," Ben responded.

Damyx started to get pissed off "Alright then, if you think you're tuff, then fight me."

"You're on!" Ben said as he jumped into the shallow water.

Damyx smiled and said, "Well I hope you remember our last fight?" and soon water rose over Damyx and a sitar appeared.

"Yeah this will be over quickly," Ben said as he used the Omnitrix to become the fast alien again.

Ben started to run around the arena, "Hmph. You think I'll fall for that one again," Damyx started to play sitar and all the water around the arena raised up with Ben in the water, and the water splashed back down hard and fast. "Maybe you should of thought of a strategy before picking you're form."

"Damn you. You know that this form could beat you, so you use the water to slow me down," Ben said.

"So you finally caught on, but it's too late," Damyx said as he played his sitar and hitting Ben with water.

Outside of the arena the heroes were watching the fight, "That's a cheap thing to do you know," Danny stated.

"True," Sora started, "But Damyx isn't that powerful."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It seems like he's powerful, but he isn't. He's just provoked Ben to fight and knew that Ben will do the same thing twice," Sora explained.

Back in the fight Ben turned back into his human form, "It seems like I won this fight," Damyx said as he raised his sitar to deliver the final blow.

"No you didn't!" Ben shouted as he tackled Damyx, and making him drop his sitar. Soon Damyx got back up and started to run for his sitar. "Oh no you don't!" Ben shouted as he pounced on Damyx. Damyx was trying to get to his sitar but Ben grabbed him and punched him in the face. Ben then got the sitar and Damyx started to charge at him. Ben plucked a string and a pillar of water hit Damyx. Soon Ben started to play the sitar like crazy and then the water raised up with Damyx inside and the water splashed back fast and hard. And soon a ball of light flew out of the water.

Next thing they knew the water just drained out and another control panel appeared in the middle of the arena. Batman walked over to the panel, "I'll have this ready soon."

"Are you okay?" Elasticgirl asked Ben.

"Yeah I'll be okay," Ben responded.

Soon the platform started to rise and the heroes were on their way to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for these chapters being short but I'll make it up when they fight Black Doom. Twelve more chapters till the end of the war. 


	22. Ch 22 Floor 7: Dante vs Axel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 22: Floor 7: Dante vs. Axel

In the black tower, a platform full of heroes reached the next floor. "Man, things are getting boring," Dante complained in a flat tone.

"Really now?" Sonic said full of sarcasm.

"Yeah," Dante simply replied.

"Well how 'bout you deal with the next Organization XIII member," Danny said as the other heroes made their way to the next arena.

"All right," Dante said as followed the other heroes.

Soon the heroes came to the next arena with a man with crazy red hair, "Hey there, for those who don't know me, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he said.

"Oh! Not him again!" Sora said as he slapped his hand into his face.

"Well now it seems like I'm your opponent," Dante said as he entered the arena.

"Well it doesn't matter, we will win this war!" Axel shouted as he raised his arms and a flame tornado surrounded them and the floor turned red. Then Axel stretched out his arms and two chakrams formed in his hands, "Welcome to the Flames of Hell!"

Dante started to snicker, "Don't make me laugh, I've been to hell before, and this isn't like the Flames of Hell!" Dante said as he drew out the Force Edge.

"Fine then, try this!" Axel shouted as he tossed one of his chakrams at Dante, But Dante pulled out his handheld shotgun and shot the chakram down. "Well then try this!" Axel shouted as his other chakram's blades were covered in flames and he tossed at Dante. This time Dante used the Force Edge to deflect the chakram back and charged at Axel. As soon as Dante swung his sword Axel used his chakram block and hold Dante's sword. While they were holding each other down Axel was able to get Dante's shotgun and jumped back, making Dante fall forward. As Dante got back up, Axel pointed the shotgun at Dante's chest, "Seeya," Axel said as he pulled the trigger and the shot tore right though Dante. Everyone was shock when the saw through the flames that Axel shot Dante. "Hmph, I never use guns" Axel said as he tossed the shotgun towards Dante's body, "But for you I'll make an exception."

Soon Dante jumped back up, "Holy shit the floor is hot!" Dante shouted.

"W-What the hell are you?" Axel said surprise to see Dante alive.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention my father was a devil and my mother was human so that makes me half demon, and this sword belonged to my father," Dante explained as he bent down to pick up his sword but he jumped back when he touched it, "Damn it's hot!"

Axel started to laugh, "Can't defend yourself now, huh?" Axel said as he charge at Dante.

Dante just smirk as he reach into his jacket and pulled something out. It was a tri-chucks and held back Axel's assault, "Nice try but lets see if ice can overcome fire," Dante said as he started to attack Axel at a fast speed. Axel tried to fight back but he couldn't keep up and when he was hit he felt something cold on his body. Soon Dante put his arm though the connecting ring and the tri-chucks started to spin very fast and hitting Axel. Then Dante jumped over Axel and smacked him with all three heads and landed in his fighting stance. (For those who play Devil May Cry 3 you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Damn, what hit me?" Axel said as he got back up, "Hey Sora, where am I?"

"Axel you also don't remember?" Sora asked,

"Remember what?" he replied.

"That you and Roxes went back to Xemnes, and joined Black Doom," Sora explained.

"I don't know, it's all a blank," Axel said as he turned into a ball of light and another control panel appeared.

"Damn that Black Doom, damn him to hell!" Sora shouted as the heroes entered the arena.

"Don't worry Sora, I promise that I will kill Black Doom with my own hands," Shadow said as he was waiting to advance on.

Soon the Platform started to rise and the heroes are on their way to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: well here's another chapter I hope you liked it, and that tri-chucks is Cerberus from Devil May Cry 3. Eleven chapters till the end of the war. 


	23. Ch 23 Floor 8: Squall vs Saix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 23: Floor 8: Squall vs. Saix 

As the platform reached the next floor of the black tower, the heroes noticed that this floor with crystals. "Okay this is creepy," Elasticgirl stated.

"Yeah who wants a place decorated in crystals," Knuckles said.

"Tell me about it," Squall said as the heroes started to make their way though the floor, the heroes came up to next arena with wide eyes when they saw a crystal chandelier above the arena.

"Greetings heroes, hmph, I'm surprised that you made it this far," Saix greeted as he entered the arena.

Shadow just smirked and said, "Maybe Black Doom underestimated us?"

"Alright then, who's going to fight me?" Saix said as a claymore appeared in his hand.

Squall drew his gunblade and stepped into the arena, "I heard that you're a good swordsman, so I'll fight you."

Soon the whole place went dark, "Moon shine down!" Saix shouted as the crystals glowed lighting up the room.

Everyone had a surprised look on their face, except for Squall, "What the hell is going on?" Danny asked.

"These are Lunar Crystals that Luther provided, since in our universe he is known as 'God.' But that's enough of talking, lets fight!" Saix shouted as he lunged at Squall, but Squall jumped out of the way.

Squall charged at Saix and tried to stab him, but Saix used his claymore to hold Squall back. "Hmph, you think you're powerful, but you can't fight without the moon," Squall stated.

Siax started to get pissed off, "You think I cannot fight, but try this!" Saix shouted as he used his claymore to push Squall away then he kicked Squall in the gut and tossed his claymore, but Squall moved to the left only to have a large cut and a large piece of Squall's jacket. "What do you think of that?" Saix said as a new claymore appeared in his hand.

Squall just stabbed the sword into the ground and ripped the rest off the sleeve which showed his arm and blood dripping from his cut, "That was good but not good enough," Squall responded as he put his hand on the cut, "Cura!" and soon there was a green glow, then when Squall removed his hand from his cut was now a scar. He then picked up the claymore near him, "But try this!" Squall shouted as he tossed the claymore backed and pulled his sword out of the ground

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"It's simple," Cloud started as everyone, besides Sora and Riku, turned to Cloud, "Back in our universe we are able to do magic, summonings, and symbology. But we all learn in different ways."

Shadow soon started to chuckle, "Well then, now I really like to see how Sephiroth fights."

"Oh yeah, he's powerful," Sora stated.

Back in the fight Saix was slamming his claymore into the ground causing and shockwave and then Saix jumped into the air and tossed his claymore into the ground creating a large shockwave that pushed Squall. "Is that all you have? If not then watch this," Squall said as he charged at Saix, "Renzokuken!" he shouted as he swung his sword at Saix. Then Squall bent down and put his sword behind him, "Lion Heart!" Squall then puts both hands on his on the handle and swung his sword straight up sending Saix into the air near the chandelier, then Squall jumped into the air and started to swing his sword so fast the no one couldn't keep up, the next thing they know Squall was on the other side of the chandelier.

Soon both Squall and Saix landed on the ground. "Nice try but I'm still standing," Saix said getting ready to fight again. But then the chandelier fell on top of Saix, then a ball of light flew from where the chandelier landed.

Soon a piece of the wall raised up revealing another platform. "Cool moves," Sonic commented as he and the other heroes headed for the platform.

"Well we're almost at the top, just a few more floors," Riku stated as the platform started to rise to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: Well half way though the tower six more floors till the they confront Black Doom. Ten more chapters till the end of the war. 


	24. Ch 24 Floor 9: Batman vs Zexion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 24: Floor 9: Batman vs. Zexion 

As the platform in the black tower reached the next floor, the heroes noticed the whole place was dark. "When did it get dark here?" Superman asked.

"I know, I can't see my hand in front of my face," Diana stated.

"Hold on I can use my powers to make a light," Danny said, but Batman pulled out a flashlight.

"Sorry, I'm just prepared," Batman said as he led the heroes though the dark corridors, and soon they came up to a door.

"Well it seems that this might be the next arena," Sonic said as he started to push the door, but it wouldn't budge, "So now what?"

Dante stepped forward, "Let me give it a shot," Dante said as he charged at the door and kicked it, but it still didn't budge.

Goku then stepped forward, "I think I can move that door," he said. Before Goku could do anything a dark portal appeared underneath Batman's feet and he was sucked in.

"What just happened?" Superman said as the heroes checked the spot Batman once stood.

Batman soon noticed that he was in a city alleyway. "Where am I?" he wondered. Soon he heard a door opening and he turned around to see a surprise, his parents, back when they were still alive, but then a man came to rob them.

"It's sad isn't it," a voice said as Batman turned around to see a young man with blue hair, "Your parents dying while you were still young."

Soon two gun fires was heard behind him, "Who are you and why are you doing this?" Batman asked

Soon Zexion appeared in front of Batman, "You wonder why I'm doing this? It's to help the ones to face reality."

"I don't think so," Batman started, "You just use the thing that worries the person in the past so it would be an easy victory."

Zexion started to laugh, "Well done you figured out my strategy. But don't worry, I Zexion, The Cloak Schemer, always has a backup plan!" Soon three lights in the alleyway grew brighter as a pole appeared in Zexion's hand, and then Zexion sank into the ground, but his shadow remained. "Now try to fight me!"

Batman was soon hit by some kind of force, 'How is this happening?' Batman said to himself, then he noticed Zexion's shadow moving, 'That's it.'

Batman threw a punch when the shadow came close, but he only hit the air. "Sorry that didn't go as well as you hoped, but try harder next time," Zexion's voice mocked as Batman was stroke to the ground.

'He's right I need to try harder,' Batman thought. Soon Batman noticed the lights, 'Of course he needs the lights to have a shadow.

Batman got back up and tossed a bat-erang at on of the lights but it was knocked out of mid-air. "Sorry but I can't let you do that Zexion's voice said. but Zexion noticed two more bat-erang were flying to the other two lights and knocking them out. As Zexion was standing there with an upset look, Batman took this chance and tossed another bat-erang at the last light and knocking it out. As soon as the lights where gone Zexion was standing near Batman. "You Bastard!" Zexion shouted as he charged at Batman.

"Too easy," Batman said as he grabbed Zexion's pole, punched him in the stomach and tripped Zexion, which Zexion hit the ground with his head first.

"Damn," was the only word Zexion said as turned into a ball of light and the alleyway turned into a platform.

Batman just walked to a control panel as a door opened and the heroes came in. "What happen?" Sora asked.

"A man named Zexion wanted to fight me," Batman replied.

"Zexion, hmm," Riku started, "That means that Lexaeus is next, and if my memory is right, he has the power of earth." With that the platform started to rise and a smile came to Knuckles' face.

* * *

A/N: here's another chapter, and you should easily guess who's going to fight Lexaeus. Nine more chapters till the end of the war. 


	25. Ch 25 Floor 10: Knuckles vs Lexaeus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 25: Floor 10: Knuckles vs. Lexaeus

In the black tower the platform with the heroes on it came to the tenth floor. "Well here we go with the tenth floor," Danny said as the heroes started to explore the floor.

As they traveled thought the floor they noticed that it was becoming more like a cave. "What's going on here?" Samus asked.

"They must of have this place to be like a cave to give Lexaeus an advantage," Riku answered.

Soon the heroes came to the next arena with Lexaeus in the middle. "Hmph, it seems you fools got this far, but you'll never pass me," he said as a tomahawk appeared in his hand.

"Well I'll like to see you beat me," Knuckles said as he stepped forward with his shovel claws on.

"Fine then, prepare to die!" Lexaeus said as he stomped the ground making a rock fall and punching it towards Knuckles, but Knuckles dodged it easily.

"You have to do better then that!" Knuckles shouted as he charged at Lexaeus.

"I'm just getting started!" Lexaeus shouted as he slammed his tomahawk into the ground creating spike pillars. Knuckles stopped and jumped back to avoid the pillars, but Lexaeus appeared in front of him and punched him into the ground.

"Not bad, but I still have a tricks up my sleeve," Kmuckles said as he charged at Lexaeus, who was behind the spike pillars.

"You think that will work a second time?" Lexaeus said with a snicker. But when Knuckles was close to the pillars, Knuckles jumped in the air and spin in the air with his fist out in front, and broke though the pillars and hit Lexaeus.

"That was good, but can you fight me head on?!" Lexaeus shouted as he started to swing his tomahawk at Knuckles, but Knuckles was able to dodge all the swings. Lexaeus then started to pick up rocks and throwing them at Knuckles. When the rocks came flying at Knuckles, he used his claws to toss them back, but Lexaeus punch the rocks, only to have the rock shatter to bit.

"It's seems that you underestimated me," Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Looks like I did," Lexaeus started, "but the battle isn't over." Lexaeus then punched the ground making pillars surround Knuckles and trapping him.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ben shouted.

"Yeah, how can he fight back?!" Sora included.

Sonic and Shadow smirked at the same time, "Don't worry, Knuckles always pulls though," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Watch," Sonic answered.

Lexaeus swung his tomahawk at the pillar, but there was nothing inside. "Where did he go?" Lexaeus wondered.

"Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles shouted as he burst out of the ground and hitting Lexaeus, "And if that's not enough then try this! Maximum Heat Knuckles!" he shouted as his body glow red and he dashed at Lexaeus at with full force and punched him into the wall. And then Lexaeus turned into a ball a light.

Soon a weird object appeared in the middle of the arena. "What's that?" Shadow wondered as he approach the object, and in a bright flash Shadow was gone.

"Must be a teleporter," Sonic said as he and the heroes approached the object and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: another five chapters in the tower done, next chapter we'll check how the other heroes in the war. Eight more chapters till the end of the war. 


	26. Ch 26 TUW pt 2 Scientists Unite!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Ultimate War part 2: Scientists Unite! 

Back in Central City, were the war was taking place, Vegeta, who was a Super Sayian 2, was confronting Luther. "Come on, can the Prince of Sayian hit a simple man!" Luther taunted.

Vegeta was even more pissed off then ever. "How dare you mock me! Gallic Gun!" he shouted as he shot an energy attack, but Luther used his lance to deflect the shot away.

"Nice try but you never fought someone like me," Luther said as he got back in fighting stance.

Unknown to Luther, Gotanks was behind him, but only to caught by a beam. "Hey Luther, it seem like we have someone trying to get you," Syndrome said as he caught Vegeta too.

"Hmph, I didn't ask for your help," Luther stated as Syndrome slammed Vegeta and Gotanks into the ground.

"Yeah but it is always good to have back up," Syndrome said as he landed near Luther.

Soon Dr. Draken, in his power suit, and Shego flew from opposite directions. "What happened to you?" Syndrome asked.

"Well I was tossed by her," Shego said as she pointed to Kim Possible approaching them.

"And I was tossed by those three," Draken said pointing to Eggman in his Egg-walker, Tails in his Cyclone, and Metal Sonic.

"You should just give right now, if you know what's good for ya!" Kim stated.

"She's right, there is no way you can beat all of us!" Tails shouted as Vegeta and Gotanks got back up.

Luther let out a small chuckle and then said, "Outnumbered or not, you cannot defeat us." The other villains got ready for the fight

"Oh yeah, what 'bout us?" Everyone turned to a blue hair teen with a sword named Fayt with Nel and Albel by his side.

"It's still not enough to beat us," Draken said.

"Oh really, worm?" Albel started, "Try this, Dragon Roar!" Soon a dark aura surrounded Albel, and dragon spirits flew straight at the villains, but they jumped out of the way.

Soon the heroes jumped into battle. Metal Sonic tried to use spin dash, only to get caught by Syndromes beam, "Sorry, I won't let you get to me," he said. But Kim sneaked behind him and knocked him down.

"If you don't want to be touch, you should never drop your guard," Kim stated.

Tails and Eggman were trying to shoot Draken and Shego, but they were too fast. "Damn it, can't you stay still!" Eggman shouted.

Shego was in the air and was about to attack Eggman, but Nel jumped into the air to block Shego's attack. "You little bitch, you think you can beat me!?" Shego shouted.

Soon Eggman heard something from behind, and when he turned around, he saw the Shagohog II coming their way. "Tank! TANK!" he shouted.

Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and looked were Eggman was pointing, and they jumped onto the sidewalk. Vincent landed near them and he jumped back further firing his gun, while the Shagohog II was trying to hit Vincent. "Damn you little bastard! I'll kill you with my own hands when I get you!"

As soon as the Shagohog II passed by everyone went back to fighting. "Dimension Door!" Fayt shouted as he warped near Luther and knocked him down.

From a distance someone shouted, "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" soon five ghost-like version of Gotanks was flying towards Luther.

"I don't think so, Laser Beams!" Luther shouted as laser beams shot out of the ground, destroying the ghosts. As he got back up he noticed that everyone was running away. "What's going on?" he asked, but then he noticed something in the air.

Vegeta was in the air with a large energy ball above him, "Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" he shouted as he threw the energy ball at Luther, but Luther was able to hold it back, "Welcome to oblivion!" he finished as he threw a smaller a energy ball at the other on causing a huge explosion, leaving a huge crater. Then it started to rain, first the rain was gentle, then it started to pour hard as Vegeta soon landed near Fayt. "I think that should've taken care of him."

Fayt then noticed something white in the center of the crater, "I don't think so, look" he said pointing at something.

In the center of the crater, the white thing unfolded like wings with Luther between them, then he flew towards Fayt and Vegeta, "Surprised?" he asked.

"Luther, how did you get your full power outside our universe?!" Fayt shouted at him.

"Well it's simple; Soa is watching over me," Luther said.

"And who the hell is Soa?!" Vegeta demanded.

Luther started to laugh like a mad man and said, "It something that this universe should never know, but me and the rest of my group know about him. Now get ready for round two!"

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the Black Arms' scientists. Seven more chapters till the end of the war. 


	27. Ch 27 Floor 11: Elasticgirl vs Vexen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 27: Floor 11: Elasticgirl vs. Vexen

In the black tower there was a bright flash as Shadow appeared on the next floor, "What the hell was that? A new form of Chaos Control?"

In another bright flash the other heroes appeared. "What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but we have to continue if we want to get to Black Doom," Shadow responded as he led the heroes though the next floor.

After some time they started to notice that it was getting colder. "Is it me or is things getting colder?" Link asked.

"Must be the work of Vexen," Riku stated as the got to the next arena.

This arena was covered in ice with Vexen in the center with his shield in his hands. "Welcome heroes to the eleventh floor, were you will fail," he greeted.

"Yeah right, that what the others kept saying," Elasticgirl said as she stepped into the arena.

"Fine then, prepare to die!" Vexen said as he got his shield ready.

Elasticgirl threw a punch at Vexen, but it was deflected by his shield. "Made of rubber, eh. That is you first mistake," Vexen said as tossed an ice spike.

Elasticgirl was able to flex her body to dodge the spike, and she started to charge at Vexen and with her stretching power she was able to get past his shield and hit him in the face. "See what happens if you hid behind as shield?" Elasticgirl said.

Vexen just rubbed his face and said, "Well then if you don't want me to use my shield, then I'll use this." Vexen then put his hand on the ground and the next thing Elasticgirl knew her legs were cold.

"Oh you think making my cold will stop me?" Elasticgirl said as she tried to move but she couldn't since her legs were frozen.

Vexen was laughing as he walked to Elasticgirl, "How do you like it? Did you know what happens when you freeze rubber?" Elasticgirl tried to punch him but Vexen caught it, "It can be easily crushed," Vexen said as he froze her arm and started to crush it. Elasticgirl was screaming in pain, she then use her other arm to hit Vexen away. "You really think you can beat me?"

"I know I can win!" Elasticgirl shouted as she threw a fist at Vexen.

Vexen easily responded with ice pillars the caught Elasticgirls arm, "Pathetic." Soon Elasticgirl's hand was searching for something, then the hand found Vexen, and her hand grabbed his hair, then with all her she slammed Vexen's head into the ice, knocking him unconscious. Then Vexen's Body turned into a ball of light.

Soon the ice that covered the arena disappeared and Elasticgirl's body soon thawed as well. "Good job honey," Mr. Incredible said as he hugged his wife.

Soon the same object from before appeared in front of them. "You guys ready?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded and walk to the object, but Danny stayed behind with a thought on his mind. "Are you okay?" someone asked.

Danny looked to see Shadow, "Yeah I'm okay, I was just thinking of how some of us had trouble with these guys before, and now we can beat them."

Shadow bowed his head down and said, "I don't care, the only thing I care about is killing Black Doom once and for all, and you should only care about that battle that you, me, and Cloud have to fight later, because if your mind is not in the fight you will die." Danny was soon speechless at what Shadow said, "Come on let catch up with the others," Shadow said as he and Danny proceed to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: Well we're drawing closer to the fight you all are waiting for. Six more chapters till the end of the war. 


	28. Ch 28 Floor 12: Superman vs Xaldin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 28: Floor 12: Superman vs. Xaldin 

In a bright flash the heroes were on the next floor, but this time there was a narrow bridge that's over a dark liquid, and in the middle of the room where the teleportation device was standing. And there was no ceiling just an opening to the next bridge above. "I wonder who would ever builds a room without a ceiling?" Danny said as he tries to fly up, but only to get zap by something.

"Danny!" everyone shouted.

"I'm okay. But it seems Black Doom doesn't want us to skip floors," Danny responded.

"Well it looks like we have to use that thing again," Dante said as he approached the device. But soon a tornado formed around the device, and then a lance flew out and went though Dante's chest. "Okay that's getting old," Dante said as he pulled the lance out and tossed it back, only to be stop in mid air.

Soon a figure stepped out of the tornado, it was none other then Xaldin. "I'm impressed that you made it this far, but don't be sure that you'll make it to the top," he said as his lance landed in his hands.

"Well it seem Black Doom under estimated us," Superman stated stepping forward.

"Fine then, I'll kill you all myself!" Xaldin shouted as five mini tornados appeared around him and five lances were left were Xaldin grabbed two more while last three were floating behind him. But to make it complete, a wind barrier was formed around him.

"You think you could beat me? Well try this!" Superman shouted as he charged at Xaldin with a fist out in front, but thanks to the wind barrier it was able to hold him back.

"What's the matter, can't hit me?" Xaldin said with a smirk as he span around grabbing the other lances and swinging them at Superman, but Superman was lucky to dodge the attack.

Superman then he took flight, "It seems that I have the upper hand here," he said getting ready for any attack.

Xaldin just chuckled and said, "You don't get it? This and the next floor are perfect for me and Xigbar." Soon Xaldin started to literality walk on air to Superman, "Now die!" he shouted as he flew straight towards Superman with all six lances, Superman was able to dodge it but the force of the wind hit him. "Now do you see what you are dealing with?" Xaldin said getting ready to fight.

'Damn, if it wasn't for the wind barrier I could finish this fight easily. But maybe this will drop it,' Superman used his laser eyes and aimed at one of Xaldin's lance. Soon the lance started to turn red until it reached Xaldin's hand witch cause him to yelp in pain and drop the lance and barrier. Superman took this chance and charged at Xaldin, punching him into the wall.

"Impressive," Xaldin started as he removed himself from the wall, "I see how you all got up here, you all choose the strongest heroes to defeat the Black Arms. But you'll never beat us." Soon the wind barrier came back.

Xaldin soon disappeared within an instant, "Where did he go!?" Superman shouted.

"Superman he's going to attack you from above!" Sora shouted.

Superman looked up to see Xaldin with one lance coming down and Superman dodged it. Then they repeat it four more times and then the sixth time Xaldin was coming down with all sic lances but instead of dodging this one, Superman flew straight up towards Xaldin and when they collide there was a huge gust of wind. When things calmed down they saw Xaldin's lances are shattered and Xaldin was falling toward the dark liquid, but before he hit it, his body turned into a ball of light.

The tornado soon disappeared and Superman landed near the teleportation device, "Shall we go on?"

All the heroes started to walk toward the teleportation device, but Shadow stopped when he heard something, "Very good Shadow, you are fulfilling your destiny that Soa created you to do, just like the other one."

Shadow turned around and then checked every direction to find out where that mysterious voice. "Hey, Shadow anything wrong?" Sonic asked.

Shadow snapped back to reality, "Oh, sorry I just blank out right there. Come on lets go." Sonic and Shadow started to walk to the teleportation device, 'What's going on, what's with that voice, and what did it mean?'

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and another chapter closer. Five more chapters till the end of the war. 


	29. Ch 29 Floor 13: Sonic vs Xigbar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 29: Floor 13: Sonic vs. Xigbar 

In another bright flash, the heroes were n front of another narrow bridge that led to a large door on the other side. "Well, well, well, it seems that Xaldin had failed us," a scar face man said as he appeared on the bridge.

"Is that the next guy?" Sonic asked Riku.

"Yes, that's Xigbar, the Free Shooter," Riku replied.

"Good, then it's my turn to fight," Sonic said walking on the narrow bridge.

"What's this, you're sending a little hedgehog to fight me?" Xigbar mocked.

"Hmph, do you know who you are dealing with? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," he said getting ready to fight.

"Well I don't care you are, I just care about killing you, Xigbar said as his guns appeared in his hands. And then there was a bright flash.

When Sonic open his eyes he notice that he was on a large rectangular platform, and the other heroes weren't behind him. "Were the hell am I?" he said. Soon a few crystal-like bullets landed near him.

Sonic soon looked up and saw Xigbar in a small platform above him, "Well are you going fight or do I have to kill you?" Xigbar said as he fired the crystal-like bullets at Sonic, but Sonic was able to dodge them. "You can't keep dodging forever, you'll get tired soon!" he shouted

'Damn he's right, I can't keep running. But how can I beat him?' Sonic thought as he was running. Soon Xigbar charged his guns and fired a large white crystal at Sonic. "Well it's worth a shot," Sonic said to himself as he jumped into the air and spin kicked the crystal back at Xigbar.

"Clever little sneak," Xigbar said as he warp near the platform. He was floating upside- down with guns in his hands. "Try this!" Xigbar shouted as he shot more crystal bullets at Sonic, but with Sonic's speed he was able to dodge the bullets. As soon as Sonic landed Xigbar was right above him and started to shoot at Sonic, but Sonic still got of the way with only a screech on his arm.

"Hmph, you're still not fast enough," Sonic said rubbing his wound.

"Good point. Then lets change the arena," Xigbar said as a flash came from nowhere.

When Sonic opened his eyes, the arena was a square with two bridges that intersects in the center. "What the hell?!" Sonic shouted. The next thing he knew that Xigbar was right above him again and started to shoot at Sonic. Sonic was able to dodge the shots, but Xigbar was able to warp in front of Sonic.

"You think you can run from me forever?" Xigbar said as he aimed at Sonic.

But Sonic started to run around Xigbar and then he stopped when he was far from Xigbar, "Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted as a blue tornado formed around Xigbar that tossed him into the wall.

There was another bright flash and when Sonic opened his eyes he noticed that the platform was a rectangle only much longer and narrower then the first and he was on one side while Xigbar was on the other side. "Try to get to me now," Xigbar dared.

"Alright then," sonic accepted as he started to run towards Xigbar. Xigbar started to fire his crystal bullet at Sonic, but he kept missing as Sonic. When Sonic got close Xigbar tried to make sure that he couldn't move out of the way, he fired the bullets at his side and close in on Sonic. But Sonic was a step ahead, he jumped into the air and charged up his spin dash and attacked Xigbar.

"You little bastard, I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" with another flash the platform was a small square platform and Xigbar was glowing this time, "NOW DIE!" Xigbar started spin and fire his gun at a rapid speed and then the bullets literality went everywhere, and Sonic tried to dodge them with his speed, but he was hit a lot.

After the storm of bullets the platform was back to normal with Sonic and Xigbar still standing, "Heh, is that all you got?" Sonic said getting ready for more.

"That's not even my full power," Xigbar responded.

"Sonic catch!" Shadow shouted as he tossed soothing toward Sonic.

Sonic just jumped into the air and grabbed it. "Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Xigbar asked.

Sonic turned to face Xigbar with the green Chaos Emerald in his hand, "Yes, now watch this. CHAOS CONTROL!"

"He can use Chaos Control too?!" everyone, except for Knuckles and Shadow, shouted in surprise as Sonic disappear, and Xigbar flew into the air and flew in a triangle formation and then flew into the bridge that connects to the elevator, then Sonic reappeared on the bridge.

"How did I lose to you?" Xigbar said as he turned into a ball of light.

"Thanks Shadow for letting me use the Chaos Emerald," Sonic said as he gave the Chaos Emerald back to Shadow.

Soon the large door started to open up to a large elevator. The heroes walked inside, witch they noticed it was a glass elevator witch showed what was going out. As they were checking out the elevator Samus noticed something, "Hey guys, Black Doom said that there are fifteen floors right?"

"Yeah, why?" Cloud asked walking to her.

"Because, there are fourteen buttons here while he said there was fifteen floors," Samus explained.

"Well who knows, lets just press the next button and solve the fifteenth floor later," Squall said as he pressed the button that was above the glowing button. "And you two should get ready for the next fight," he said to Sora and Riku.

"Don't worry we were ready for him last time, we're for him this time," Sora said with a smirk on his face. The elevator started to rise up to the fourteenth floor were the Organization XIII leader, Xemnes, waited for them.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone we're almost at the moment of truth, after Xemnes it will finally be the battle against Black Doom will start. I'm SO excited that I'm jumping up and down in my seat, plus I have spring break so I can write the next chapters! Four more chapters till the end of the war. 


	30. Ch 30 Floor 14: Sora & Riku vs Xemnes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 30: Floor 14: Sora & Riku vs. Xemnes 

The elevator in the black tower came to the next floor. As soon as the elevator stop, the doors sided open to a large room that had two platforms, with a large computer on second platform, which are connected by stairs, and below the platforms was a black and red liquid. "What is this place?" Link asked as the heroes got on the first platform.

"It seems to be Black Doom's master chamber," Batman responded.

Soon the heroes heard something behind them, as they turned around they saw the elevator door closing and the bridge that connects the platform from the elevator fell into the liquid. Then they herd someone clapping their hands, and when the turned around they saw a silver hair man with the same jacket as the other members only his had a black and white pattern (A/N: it's the same outfit from the final battle in KH2) on the second platform, "Well, well it seems like you all made it here. Heh, maybe that's what happens when your leader is the son of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Shadow shouted.

The man just laughed, "Well do you think your new friends should know about the truth?"

"Truth about what?" Ben asked.

"Something I want to forget a long time ago," Shadow responded.

"Well you cannot forget. As long you exist, the memories of what happened on ARK will always haunt you,"

"Oh just shut up Xemnes. You think you can stop us here?" Riku jumped in.

Xemnes just laughed again, "You think that's why Black Doom set this up?"

"What do you mean?!" Sora demanded.

Xemnes just smirked, "No matter what you think, what you planed, or what you do the Black Arms will rule." Xemnes raised his arms and created a bright flash.

When Sora felt the rain hitting him he opened his eyes he was within the Central City Park, he saw Riku and Xemnes. "What the hell?!" he said confused.

"I thought the platforms in Black Doom's master chamber were too small, so I took us out here," Xemnes said.

"Well then, lets fight!" Riku shouted as his keyblade appeared in his hand, as the same happened to Sora.

Xemnes charged at them and disappeared. Sora and Riku looked everywhere to make sure Xemnes would not get the jump on them, but Xemnes some how jumped out of the ground and stroke both of them. As soon as Xemnes landed, Sora tossed his keyblade at him but Xemnes just hit it back. "How did you get this powerful?" Sora asked catching his keyblede.

As quick as a flash Xemnes was in front of Sora, choking him, "I got this power from Black Doom," he answered, "and it looks like your time is up." Xemnes then started to squeeze tighter.

Unknown to Xemnes, Riku was sneaking behind him. And when he got close, he stroke Xemnes and making him drop Sora in the mud.

"Hmph, you shouldn't have done that," Xemnes said as he turned to Riku, "But I think I know how hard to control yourself when someone you care about is about to die."

Sora soon got back up and he and he and Riku made a charge at Xemnes, but Xemnes disappeared making Sora and Riku clash their keyblades. Xemnes then reappeared with a spin kick that knocked Sora and Riku into the mud. (again)

"Do you think you can keep us down?" Riku asked as he and Sora got back, but only to see Xemnes gone.

Soon Xemnes appeared and flew past them leaving three red orbs behind, and soon the three orbs flew at them and hit them. Xemnes did it five more times, and then Xemnes was standing in front of them with his arm extended out and then laser beams were firing out of his hand. Sora and Riku try to get out of the way, but they were too late, all the shot hit them. Sora and Riku got back up, "You surprise me, you went though all that and can still stand up. Well then I'll make sure you will never stand again."

'Damn he's right, another attack like that we'll be dead. Then I will never get to tell the person I love…' Sora's thoughts were interrupted with something piercing his leg, as he looked down he saw blood gushing out of his right leg. Sora then screamed in pain as he clutch his leg.

"Sora, this is our chance!" Riku said as Sora looked up to see Xemnes clutching his leg. "Can you fight?" Riku asked. Sora got bock up and nodded his head. "Alright lets do it,"

"Eternal Session!" both Sora and Riku shouted at the same time as they charged at Xemnes, "Last Saber!" they shouted as they started to release a hell storm of slashes, "Dark Cannon!" they both started to shoot out dark fire balls at Xemnes, "Master Hearts!" then their keyblades became a long saber of light and they were attacking Xemnes, "XIII Blades!" this time they made thirteen blades of light spanned around them and the blades hit Xemnes, "All's End!" then Riku and Sora tossed their keyblades into the air and the keyblades created a vortex that sucked Xemnes in, and in a bright flash Xemnes was on the ground.

"We did it!" shouted in excitement as a large lightning bolt hit nearby.

Back in the black tower, everyone was waiting for Sora and Riku. In a small flash Sora Riku, and Xemnes were back, "What happened?" Cloud asked.

"What do think, we defeated Xemnes," Sora responded.

Soon Squall noticed the wound on Sora's leg, "Were did you get that wound?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just came out of no where," Sora responded with a shrug.

"Well you should heal it though," Squall said.

"Alright then I'll heal it," Sora said as he put his hand on his wound, "Curaga!" a green glow and when he remove his hand, there was a scar there.

"You guys just continue to amaze me with your magic," Danny said.

Soon Xemnes gotten back up, "I'm surprise your still standing after that attack," Riku said.

"Do you think I'll be defeated that easily," Xemnes responded.

"Alright enough talk, how do we get to the fifteenth floor?" Shadow said.

Xemnes just chuckled and said, "Why should I tell you?"

Shadow didn't like that response, so in return he round house kick Xemnes in the face and then grabbed his coat, "Listen you little bastard you don't know how bad it will get if Black Doom is still alive, so tell us or else."

At this point everyone, except Sonic and Knuckles, was scared of Shadow. "Fine then I'll get you to Black Doom's secret floor," Xemnes said as he got up and walked to the computer.

Shadow was about to follow Xemnes until someone said, "Um, Shadow," Shadow turned around to face the others, "Shadow, we're curious of how you're connected to Black Doom," Danny asked.

Shadow just lowered his head and then said, "Sonic, Knuckles, keep an eye on Xemnes," Sonic and Knuckles nodded their head and went to follow Xemnes. "Hmm, where should I start, I know I'll tell you from when I was created."

"Created?" Superman wondered.

"Yes unlike the rest of you I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom 50 years ago,"

"50 years ago?!" Link interrupted.

Shadow nodded his head, "Yes I'm older then I look, you see Professor Gerald wanted to create the ultimate life form, but he couldn't do it. That's where Black Doom comes in, with his blood, he and the Professor was able to create me. But Black Doom made a deal to have all seven Chaos Emeralds when he came back. So long story short I am the son of Black Doom, and me and Black Doom are the last of our kind, but I would not let him live for all that he done to this universe and all the other universes, I'll kill him with my own two hands!"

"So, is that what keeps you fighting? For revenge?" Sumas asked.

"That and the promise I made to Maria," Shadow responded.

Soon the liquid in the chamber started to rise up, until it reached the first platform, and the just gathered in the center to create a giant puddle, then some of the liquid started to rise to create a stream that went straight though the ceiling. "Well that's it," Xemnes started, "just ride this liquid to get to the final floor."

"Same liquid from last time. Okay everyone I have three things to say to you: close eyes, hold your breath, and plug your nose," Shadow said as he shoved Xemnes into the liquid, and then he jumped in followed by Sonic and Knuckles, then by the rest of the heroes. Then they all came up to the floor were Black Doom, Dan Phantom, and Sephiroth resides.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone the time for the final battle is getting closer. Three more chapters till the end of the war. 


	31. Ch 31 TUW pt 3 Vincent vs Volgin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Ultimate War part 3: Vincent vs. Volgin 

In Central City were the war was, a gunner named Vincent was fighting the Shagohog II. Vincent was avoiding the arms of the Shagohog II, "Is that all that thing has," Vincent taunted. 

"You little bastard, stand still!" Volgin shouted from the Shagohog II as he tried to shoot Vincent with the laser cannons, but Vincent just dodge them easily. 

"Vincent are you there?" the Commander of G.U.N. said over the radio piece in Vincent's ear. 

"Vincent here, what's your stat?" Vincent replied as he fired his gun to take out the cannons. 

"We got the bridge set up, and we are sending J'ohn to get you," the Commander told Vincent. 

"Alright, I'll be waiting for him," Vincent said as he did a back flip to dodge the arm. 

After some time of firing at each other and dodging J'ohn finally came, "Vincent up here!" J'ohn shouted as he started to lower himself closer to Vincent. Vincent spotted J'ohn and the Shagohog II threw its arm at him, but he dodged it and then ran up the arm, then he jumped into the air where J'ohn caught him. "That was just a stupid stunt," J'ohn stated as they flew off to the Central City Bridge. 

"You think you can get away from me that easily. Then try this on for size," Volgin said as he pressed a button witched lunched a black box, but it exploded be for it split apart. "What the hell just happened?!" Volgin shouted as he had the Shagohog II chase Vincent and J'ohn to the Central City Bridge. 

On one side of the bridge the G.U.N. Commander was making the final preparations. "Are the bombs ready?" Vincent asked as he and J'ohn landed near the commander. 

"Yes the bombs are in place, now we have to wait," the commander replied. On the other side of the bridge the Shagohog II was making a turn towards the bridge, and it started to make its way towards them. As it got half way though the bridge, an explosion came from underneath it. When the smoke cleared they saw the missile carrier was hanging over the edge, but the Shagohog II just detached itself, and use its treads to charged in closer. "Don't think that we will let you get here easily," the commander said pushing a button, and out on the bridge another explosion where the head of the Shagohog II was at. But Volgin had the treads turn into four arms, but because of the explosion the back arms were damaged, with the front arms Volgin was able to hold it up so he got out and let the Shagohog II to be destroyed. 

As Volgin landed on the street Vincent walked up to him, "So you are the pilot of the Shagohog II, Cornel Volgin of GRU." 

(A/N: just to remind the readers; it started to rain at the end of Ch. 26) 

"So you've heard of me?" Volgin asked. 

"Yes, form the Incredibles," Vincent replied as he pointed his gun known as Cerberus, at Volgin's head, "And this is the end of you." Vincent then pulled the trigger, but the bullets flew around Volgin. "What the?" 

Soon Volgin started to laugh as electricity started to zap Vincent's gun, making the bullets in the cartridge went off. "You never took on someone like me before?" Volgin said as he grabbed Vincent's gauntlet, "Back during the Cold War, the west knew me as Thunderbolt," Volgin finished as he zapped Vincent and tossed him aside. 

"Well then, it seems like I have to stop the thunderbolt," Vincent said as he reload his gun and fired it at Volgin, but the bullets missed him. 

"Sorry it will take more then that to defeat me," Volgin said as he pulled out rifle bullets. 

Vincent was confused when saw rifle bullets, "how are going to use the bullets without a gun?" 

"Like this!" Volgin shouted as threw his fist out and the bullets went off, where Vincent easily dodged it. And when Volgin opened his fist, the bullet cartridge fell out of his hand. Then Volgin started to charge at Vincent and tried to punch Vincent, but Vincent was able to avoid it. Volgin then lunch an electric charge at Vincent, which hit him because of him metal gauntlet. "This is disappointing, I heard from Sephiroth that you are a great gunman, but it seems you cannot beat me," Volgin said as he started to zap Vincent. 

"You better stop or I'll shoot!" the commander shouted as he pointed his gun at Volgin. 

Volgin just smiled and pulled a bullet and use his electric powers to fire the bullet at the commander's foot as a warning shot. Soon he noticed Vincent's body started to glow red, "What the hell?!" Volgin shouted. 

"What's the matter never fought someone like me?" Vincent said. With Volgin's short temper he shot another bullet at Vincent, but with Vincent's increased speed, he was able dodge the bullet. But when the bullet passed him he heard a faint scream, "Sounds like you hit Sora. Now let me show you me true power," Vincent said as he charged at Volgin. With Vincent's speed Volgin didn't have a chance to fight back. 

"What kind of power is that?" Volgin asked. 

("It's the power of Chaos," Vincent replied.) 

"Well no matter what you have I will win this," Volgin said as started to charge up, "I'll make you fear of lighting bolts." As the electricity was coursing though Volgin, a large lightning bolt hit him. He sceamed in pain as Volgin's body was engulfed in flames, and the bullets around Volgin's all went off as his body fell to the ground. 

"Killed by a bolt of lightning, a fitting end," Vincent said as he watched Volgin's body was being burnt to ash. 

"Vincent, are you okay?" the G.U.N. commander asked as he approached Vincent. 

"I'll be alright," Vincent replied as he looked at the black tower, "looks like the war will be over soon." 

"How did you know?" 

"Because I heard Sora, and they had to use Sora and Riku to fight Xemnes, so the have to be close," Vincent replied."

* * *

At the top floor of the black tower Black Doom was watching the heroes, "**Well, well, well, it seem like the heroes are almost."**

"Good, then we can finally destroy them ourselves," Sephiroth said as he approached Black Doom. 

"And we can also get our revenge on the heroes who defeated us," Dan said as he approached Black Doom. 

**"And I will end this war myself, and then we'll rule the universes!"**

* * *

A/N: well everyone it's time for the battle of a lifetime, were the three best heroes fight against the three best villains. Two more chapters till the end of the war.  



	32. Ch 32 The Heroes vs the Black Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And the song belongs to Crush 40

* * *

Chapter 32: The Heroes vs. the Black Arms 

On the top floor of the black tower Xemnes flew out the liquid stream, followed by Shadow and the other heroes. **"Well, well, well, it seems like you failed Xemnes,"** Black Doom said.

Xemnes walked on the bridge to the platform in large room that was surrounded by a dark liquid, and the room had large spikes coming out the wall that were so big that a person can stand on them. "Please forgive me Black Doom," Xemnes pleaded.

But a clear crystal surrounded Xemnes, and it sank into the dark liquid, **"My army would never forgive such failure."**

Soon Shadow, Cloud, and Danny walked on to the bridge to the platform. "It's has been a long time Black Doom," Shadow said in a dark tone.

Black Doom Started to laugh, **"Yes it has Shadow. I wasn't surprised that you made it up here, since you are part of me." **

"Lets cut the chit-chat and lets fight," Cloud said stepping forward.

"Yeah, you caused enough suffering for one lifetime Black Doom," Danny said as he stepped forward.

Soon the bridge sank into the dark liquid and a barrier formed around the other heroes. "Aww, we were starting to have fun," Dan said as he appeared next to Black Doom.

"Well then how, 'bout we just destroy them then," Sephiroth said as appeared next to Black.

"**Lets put an end to their pitiful lives and their existence,"** Black Doom said as Shadow charged at Black Doom as Cloud with Danny charged at Sephiroth and Dan.

Shadow jumped into the air and tried to kick him, but with Black Doom's power of Chaos Control he was able to dodge the attack. Black Doom reappeared behind Shadow and he started to toss small meteorites at him. But with Shadow's power of Chaos Control he warped out of the way. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted from above as five energy spears flew towards Black Doom, but he dodged it with Chaos Control.

Flying around the room Cloud and Sephiroth were clashing their sword. "This is foolish Cloud," Sephiroth said as he held Cloud's sword with his own, "No matter how many time I fall, I will always return."

"I don't care about that!" Cloud shouted swinging his sword, "Right now I care about stopping you, Black Doom, and the rest of the Black Arms! Meteor Rain!" Cloud swung his sword in a circle and small meteor was flying towards Sephiroth, but Sephiroth easily dodged them.

"Hmph, you think you can beat the Black Arms?" Sephiroth said as he charged at Cloud.

Cloud held him back with his sword and said, "I don't think we will win, I know that we will win."

Elsewhere in the room Danny and Dan where trying to hit each other with there eco-energy. "You really think that you can defeat us?!" Dan shouted as he shot an eco-beam.

Danny used his powers to deflect the beam, "I will beat you, just like last time!" he shouted as he charged at Dan.

Dan moved to the side and when Danny passed him, he grabbed his leg "Well it seems like you're losing your touch," he said as tossed Danny toward a spike. But with Danny's ghost powers he phased right though it. Dan just flew near the spike, waiting for him, "You know Danny, I can wait for a long time for you to come out." With Dan's overconfidence Danny was able to get behind Dan and used his eco-beam to send Dan flying.

Dan quickly got back up and landed on a nearby spike, as Sephiroth did as well. "So how is your opponent?" Dan asked.

"It seems that he grew stronger since our last encounter. You?" Sephiroth replied.

"Same thing," Dan simply said.

"Want to switch?" Sephiroth asked.

Dan had an evil smirk on his face, "Lets do it." Dan and Sephiroth started to charged at opposite direction. Dan flew straight at Cloud with eco-energy in his hand, and then he fired it at Cloud, but Cloud used his sword to deflect the beam. "So it seems you know what to do against a ghost."

"What do you think? Back in my universe we fight against different kinds of fiends, and Danny did tell us about you" Cloud replied as he raised his sword in the air and one of his swords separated from the large one and he charged at Dan. Dan put a barrier around him, but with Cloud's strength Dan was knocked back.

Sephiroth was swinging his sword at Danny, but with Sephiroth's speed Danny had a hard time dodging the sword. "Boy don't you ever get tired?" Danny asked as he dodged another slash.

"You surprise me too, since you are young and you have great power," Sephiroth replied. As Danny was dodging the blade, he slipped on the spike and Sephiroth took this chance to try and stab Danny, but Danny was able to move out of the way to just get a cut on his cheek. As Danny was grasping the cut on his cheek, he charged up his eco-energy and then fired at Sephiroth, knocking him to the platform below.

Soon Sephiroth landed on the platform, followed by Dan, and Black Doom. "It's seems like you underestimated us," Shadow said as he, Cloud, and Danny landed on the platform.

Black Doom just laughed and then said**, "Well it seems we did, but you don't what we can do together. Dan, Sephiroth you know what to do!"**

Sephiroth and Dan nodded their head as an angel wing emerged from Sephiroth's back and Dan took a deep breath, then Sephiroth tossed his sword into the air and a giant sphere formed above him and the Dan released the ghostly wail. "What the hell is that?!" Shadow shouted as he covered his ears.

"It's the ghostly wail that me and Dan have!" Danny shouted back.

"And Sephiroth is doing Metor!" Cloud also shouted back.

Soon an idea came to Shadow, "Hey Danny why don't you use your ghostly wail to counter his, and cloud you should try to hold back Sephiroth's attack, that should leave Black Doom open! Okay?" Shaow shouted.

Cloud and Danny Nodded and they faced Dan and Sephiroth. Danny used his ghostly wail which caused a feedback and made the tower started to shake, and Cloud charged at Sephiroth and he was able to hold back the attack. Then Shadow dashed towards Black Doom and jumped on him, **"What this?!"** he shout as Shadow reached into his robe and jumped away. **"He got the last Chaos Emerald!" **

Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at Shadow, "That right Black Doom, now you know what will happen next," he said as the Seven Chaos Emeralds hovered above him and they started to spin around him at an increasing speed then his fur turned gold…

…he had become Super Shadow.

_All hail Shadow_

_Heroes rise again_

"What kind of power is this?" Link asked in amazement.

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend_

"Yeah his power surpasses my Super Sayian 3" Goku agreed.

_Nothing can stop you now_

_No ghosts to bring you down_

"He used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow," Sonic explained.

_When there's nothing left to lose you win_

"So who wants to fight me first?" Shadow asked.

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

Soon Dan was the first one to step up to Shadow.

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

Dan started to swing punches at Shadow only to have Shadow easily dodge it.

_Suffer long and it will set you free_

_Only through trial do we find the strength we need_

Dan then tried a new approach and phased though the ground and reappear behind Shadow, but Shadow easily caught him.

_It's never over, just another day_

_Of hope and tragedies and everything that comes our way_

Dan then used his eco-beams to hit Shadow, but Shadow easily caught it.

_Determination of the strong_

Shadow then fired it back Dan.

_Found the meaning that you searched for so long_

Shadow charged at Dan and started to throw a hurricane of fists at Dan and he kicked Dan into the air.

_All hail Shadow_

_Heroes rise again_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend_

With incredible speed Shadow was above Dan and Shadow hit him straight back to the ground.

_Nothing can stop you now_

"How can this be?" Dan asked himself.

_No ghosts to bring you down_

"It's over for you," Danny said as he sucked Dan into the Fenton-Thermos.

_When there's nothing left to lose you win_

Danny then sealed the thermos up and gave Shadow a thumbs up.

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

Sephiroth then charged at Shadow with full speed, and tried to stab him, but Shadow dodged him

_Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves_

Soon Sephiroth's body started to glow.

_This destruction is the only tale we tell_

Sephiroth started to swing his sword like crazy as he chased Shadow around the large room.

_White is black and black is white_

_Right is wrong and wrong is right_

_Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart_

As Sephiroth was swinging his sword Shadow caught it with one hand.

_Determination of the strong_

Then Shadow took the sword out of his hand and tossed it at the platform.

_Found the meaning that you searched for so long_

Shadow started to use his speed to hit Sephiroth in different directions.

_All hail Shadow_

_Heroes rise again_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend_

Then Shadow dropped kicked Sephiroth back to the platform

_Nothing can stop you now_

Shadow floated back down, in front of Sephiroth.

_No ghosts to bring you down_

"It's over Sephiroth, give up," Shadow commanded.

_When there's nothing left to lose you win_

Sephiroth just laughed as he got back up, "Oh I'm far from over," he said as he raised up high, "Meteor Rain!" Soon meteors started to rain in the tower.

Cloud and Danny were about get ready, but Shadow raised his arm, "Don't worry I can handle this," he said as he flew up and curled up into a ball to do a spin dash.

Shadow then bashed thought the meteors that came close to him.

_All hail Shadow_

_Heroes rise again_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend_

Shadow soon got to Sephiroth as his body just stopped moving.

_Nothing can stop you now_

_No ghosts to bring you down_

Then Shadow used spin dash to hit Sephiroth back down.

_When there's nothing left to lose you win_

After Sephiroth was on the ground again Shadow then flew up to face Black Doom.

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

_(Bow your heads low)_

_(All hail Shadow)_

"**Bravo Shadow, you've gone further then I had inspected, I'm impressed,"** Black Doom said.

"Oh just shut up Black Doom, you know that you've lost this whole thing," Shadow responded. Black Doom just laughed at what he heard, "What's so funny?"

"**Do you think I set this all up, just to destroy you,"** Black Doom started, **"Did you think I care for these villains?"**

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"**Look behind you,"** Black Doom said as he pointed behind Shadow. When Shadow looked behind him he saw all the heroes that came with Shadow, with Organization XIII, and Sephiroth who cannot move because of the paralyzing gas. **"And that's not all,"** soon out of the dark liquid the black creatures from Black Doom's old armies emerged.

"What's going on?" Shadow wondered as he saw all this.

"**Well if you must know, I'm trying to get rid of all the most powerful being so that I can rule these universes easily, I'll be more powerful then the ancient emperor from long ago." **

"Well then I'll stop you before you can," Shadow said as he was ready to fight.

"**Hmph, you forgot if you come for me your friends will die, but if you save them I can escape. So chose."**

"I chose…" Shadow started, "...BOTH!!!"

"**What?!"** Shadow then started to spin around and fired Chaos Spears everywhere and hit all the black creatures**. "Shadow, you could of save hundreds of lives in you just destroy me, and now their blood will be on your hands forever!"** Black Doom's voice echoed.

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up Black Doom! This is just like last so I will win no matter what!" Shadow shouted. Then Shadow flew over to the others, "I know you can still hear me. The heroes and villains must now join force to stop the Black Arms, convince everyone to join force, but if everything gets crazy I'll meet you in Central City Park." Shadow explained, "CHAOS CONTRAL!" everyone was soon gone, then Shadow faced up, "This will end everything, and I'll destroy you for good Devil Doom!" Shadow then flew out of the black tower and into the eye of the funnel cloud where Devil Doom awaits.

* * *

A/N: well everyone here is the new chapter and I hope you liked this fight as much as I do. One more chapter till the end of the war. 


	33. Ch 33 A Devil’s Return

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And the song belongs to Crush 40

* * *

Chapter 33: A Devil's Return 

In the sky of Central City, Super Shadow was flying to the eye of the funnel cloud. **"Ah Shadow you finally came,"** Devil Doom said from the clouds.

"Oh shut up Devil Doom, and give up!" Shadow shouted as he went though the red funnel cloud and with in it the two headed alien, known as Devil Doom, was in the center.

Devil Doom started to laugh, "**Oh Shadow, when I'm done with you'll be begging for your life!"** Devil Doom raised his arms and pieces of the city floated up.

_I see no, hear no evil_

_Black writings on the wall_

"I highly doubt that," Shadow said as he lunched Chaos Arrows at the pieces of building and destroying them.

_Unleashed a million faces_

_And one by one they fall_

Small meteors came out of Devil Doom's body and they started to fire lasers at Shadow.

_Black hearted evil_

_Brave hearted hero_

_I am all, I am all, I am_

But Shadow was able to avoid them easily.

_I, I, I, I am_

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he fired golden energy spear and destroy the meteors.

_Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go_

_Here we go buddy, here we go_

As Shadow flew in closer, Devil Doom then breathed out a fiery breath that hit Shadow. **"Did you think you can get close to me like that?!"**

_Go ahead and try to see through me_

_Do it if you dare_

Shadow then tossed more Chaos Spears at Devil Doom

_One step forward, two steps back now_

_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

"**Chaos Control!"** Devil Doom shouted as he warped away.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

"**Now die along with these pathetic humans!"** Devil Doom shouted as pieces of buildings flew into the air and tossed them at Shadow. But Shadow made his way thou by shouting Chaos Arrows.

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

Shadow flew around, avoiding the pieces of buildings, and flew above Devil Doom and used a Chaos Spear to take out one of his wings.

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free_

_I am all, I am all of me_

_I am, I am all of me!_

"**How can you possibly hurt me!?"** With this chance Shadow lunched a Chaos Spear into Devil Doom's eye.

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

"Well Devil Doom I'm just warming up," Shadow said as he was getting ready to fight more.

_Here we go go go go go go go!_

_all of me

* * *

_

Back in the streets of Central City the heroes and the villains were fighting. Tifa, Maria, Sam, and Valerie were fighting Xehanort with the Heartless on his side. "You think you can win?!" he shouted as more Heartless appeared.

The four women were able to destroy the Heartless that came close to them. "You can keep sending these Heartless at us, but we will always hold th…" Sam stopped talking when she saw a huge black creature behind Xehanort.

Xehanort looked behind to see what they we were looking at, and once he turned around he saw the large black creature. Xehanort closed his eyes, but he heard sword slicing though flesh, and when he opened his eyes he saw the creature cut into pieces. Soon they all noticed Cloud and Sephiroth, "What going on?!" Tifa said.

Soon Danny appeared in front of them and fired an eco-beam at a black creature behind them. "Guys it's time for the heroes and villains to join force," he said.

"What do you mean and how did you get that cut?" Sam asked as she approached Danny.

"Don't worry about that. Right now we have to get the heroes and villains to join forces," Cloud said.

"And why should we do that?" Xehanort asked.

"Because Black Doom is the true enemy now, and right now we have to hold off the black creatures until Shadow defeats Devil Doom," Sephiroth responded as the black creatures' wounds healed and they got back up.

Everyone soon got their weapons ready, "Well everyone this is something for the history books when heroes and villains join forces," Cloud said as they charged at the black creatures.

* * *

Back in the sky Devil Doom was breathing out flames from both heads, **"You think that you can beat me like last time?"**_I see and feel the evil _

_My hands will crush him all_

"I know that I'll be able to defeat you, and for good!" Shadow shouted as he shot a Chaos Arrow into the head with Doom's eye in it.

_You think you have the answer_

_Well I laugh and watch you fall_

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Devil Doom shouted at he warped away. **"Now come Shadow!"** he shouted as lasers fired form the meteors around him.

_Black hearted evil_

_Brave hearted hero_

_I am all, I am all I am_

Shadow started to charge at Devil Doom.

_I, I, I, I am_

Shadow used his spin dash to tackle Devil Doom.

_Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go_

_Here we go buddy, here we go_

Devil Doom then used his powers to lift up a giant part of a building to hold back Shadow, but Shadow was able to blast right though.

_Go ahead and try to see through me_

_Do it if you dare_

Shadow soon ram into Devil Doom's body, making him scream in pain.

_One step forward, two steps back now_

_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

Devil Doom then used Chaos Control to get away.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it_

"**So it seem like I underestimated the power of the emeralds. But no matter what, I will win!"** Devil Doom shouted.

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

"Well I'll make sure that you will never make that same mistake again!" Shadow said as lunched more Chaos Spears.

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free_

_I am all, I am all of me_

_I am, I am all of me_

The energy spear then hit Devil Doom's arm and made him scream in more pain. **"You will pay for that Shadow!" **

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

"I'll like to see you try," Shadow responded.

_Here we go go go go go go go!

* * *

_

Back on the streets of Central City Vegeta and Fayt were fighting Luther. "I'm surprised that you two survived my power," Luther said gloating.

"Well look like we are more powerful then…" Fayt said as he spotted a black bird-like, "What the hell is that?"

Soon a blue ball flew towards the bird-like creature and knocked it down, then the ball unfolded to reveal Sonic, and then Knuckles and Goku landed near Sonic. "What's going on?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Well to put a long story short, the heroes and villains must join forces," Sonic responded.

"Why?" Luther simply asked.

"Because Black Doom was planning to betray you all," Knuckles answered.

"I though so," Luther said "Well then we spilt up and convince everyone to join forces." They all nodded and then Luther, Goku, and Vegeta took to the skies, while Sonic, Knuckles and Fayt took it to the street to convince everyone.

* * *

In the funnel cloud Shadow was firing Chaos Spears at Devil Doom.

_I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day_

"**I'll shred you into pieces!"** the meteors raised above his heads and spun around.

_I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day_

The meteors spun outward and lasers fired down. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted as a red wave from Shadow destroy the meteors.

_I am! I am! I am_

_I am! I am! I am_

_I am_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it_

"**It seems that you are prepared for all this,"** Devil Doom said

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

"Wait till you see this?" Shadow then charged straight up into the air.

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free_

_I am all, I am all of me_

_I am, I am all of me_

Then Shadow did a drop kick to cut off one of Devil Doom's heads.

_I am I am, I'm all of me_

_I am I am, I'm all of me_

_I am I am, I'm all of me_

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as he lunched nine energy spears into Devil Doom last head and blowing it up.

_Here we go, here we go_

_I am, I am! I'm all of me_

_Here we go go go go go go go go_

_I am, I am all of me_

"This is the end of you and the Black Arms," Shadow said as Devil Doom's lifeless body fell to the city below.

"**Bravo Shadow, thanks to you I can finally be complete,"** Shadow turned around to see Doom's eye.

"What's going on?!" Shadow demanded.

"**With all this and more I can finally use my new power to crush you all,"** Doom's eye said as its tentacles started to grow longer and started to coil up and with in minutes the tentacles were coiled up in a large ball.

"I'll still stop you! Chaos Spear!"

"**Nayru's Love!" **and then a light blue barrier surrounded Doom's eye.

"What the hell?! How the hell can you do that?!" Shadow demanded.

"**It's part of my new power!"** it said as it flew up into space, and Shadow flew off to chase it.

As soon he got out of the Earth's atmosphere he saw the most horrific thing. He so a creature that look like Black Doom only three times bigger then Devil Doom, it had a shinning purple skin, with crimson red marks on his arms, he wore a brown robe with the Black Arms symbol on his it, he even had crimson red horns and a blood red eye. "What are you?" Shadow said with fear.

"**I am neither Black Doom or Devil Doom. I am the immortal life form, I am the ultimate power. I am more powerful then the Wingly Emperor. I AM GOD DOOM!!!!!" **

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, something's going on. Looks like we have to wait for the next chapter. 


	34. Ch 34 The True Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 34: The True Plot 

"God Doom? How did you become like that?" Shadow said.

God Doom started to laugh and then said, **"It's all thanks to you Shadow."**

"What!?"

"**Yes ever since the last fight we had and you teleported the Black Comet into space, and then you used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the comet, my army, and my body. But luckily my eye was able to service and ended up in another universe. Then I learned about an ancient ****emperor**** of a race called Winglies named ****Melbu Frahma. So I came up with plan to surpass Melbu Frahma's power when my body was restored again. But when I came back to this universe I noticed that I became more powerful and I also had a new ability. Then soon I brought the greatest villains that I've found and then later I'll destroy all of you with my power."**

"Oh yeah, then I'll stop you before you can. Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he lunched the Chaos Spear.

But God Doom just raised his hand and absorbed the spears. **"Ah, Shadow, your attacks are like child's play. This is how a true warrior dose it, CHAOS SPEAR!"** then three large red spears flew towards Shadow and Shadow barely dodged it. **"Now wait there like a good boy Shadow,"** God Doom said as he turned around.

Soon in all universes in the sky, on television sets, and any thing that had a screen had God Doom on it. **"Greeting all living things from all universes, I am God Doom the leader of the Black Arms and soon to be the god of all universes."**

* * *

In Central City Park were the heroes and villains were fighting the black creatures they noticed the image of God Doom in the sky. "God Doom? How did he become like that?" Danny said. 

"**The time has come for the judgment day, for whoever tries to rebel ****against me will die."**

* * *

In another universe in Hercule City, Hercule was cowering in fear of God Doom. "What is this thing? It seems more threating the Buu," Hercule said to himself as people were cheering for him to stand up to God Doom. 

"**With this power I surpass the gods themselves, who shall now tremble before me."**

* * *

In another universe in a city called Edge two children named Marlene and Denzel were also in fear. 'Cloud where are you? You have to stop this thing,' Denzel thought to himself. 

"**Even the ancient Wingly Emperor, Melbu Frahma, can't stand up to me."**

* * *

In another universe a man in red armor was laughing at the comment of God Doom. "Sounds like this thing never fought Melbu Frahma before." 

"Dart!" the man turned to a young brown hair woman, who ran up to him, "Dart what's going on?!"

"I don't know Shana, but it seems someone is intimidating Melbu Frahma," Dart replied.

"**Now behold my power!"** God Doom said as the black tower transformed into a cannon and fired a purple beam and the beam stopped near God Doom and a small vortex formed, **"Thanks to Luther, Syndrome, and Draken, they were able to create my Vortex Cannon were it will reconnect the universes and I will rule all! You all have one hour until the vortex is complete, send it well."**

"I'll stop you before the vortex is complete," Super Shadow said as he charged at God Doom.

God Doom started to laugh,** "All living things in all universes watch me crush this fool,"** God Doom said as he disappeared.

'Did he use Chaos Control? But I didn't feel anything," Shadow thought to himself.

"**Shadow, you still don't get it, do you?"** God Doom said as he reappeared behind Shadow, **"Do you even know what my new power?"** Then God Doom's head opened with the eye still in the middle and a high pitch scream.

Shadow covered his ears at the scream as the scream started to be pushed towards the moon. "Isn't that the Ghostly Wail?"

Soon God Doom appeared in front of him, **"If you must know Shadow, I can copy the powers of the heroes and villains, even the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"** he shouted as he threw a punch. Shadow was able to dodge the punch, but the punch that destroyed half of the moon. **"And as you can see, I've already won!"**

"You'll never win!" Shadow shouted.

"**Oh I did Shadow, behold my power!" **God Doom said as he positioned his arms, **"Dark** **Ka-ma-ha-ma- ha!" **a grey beam fired at Shadow. Shadow was able to use his Chaos Control to get out of the way and head straight towards Central City Park. **"As you can see Shadow,"**

"CHAOS CONTRAL!!!!" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs as he, the heroes, and the villains warped away.

"**There is no hope in beating me, and I shall rule the universes as the god I am! Ah hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**

* * *

**In an unkown universe, in a unknown place, an unkown figure was watching. "Yes God Doom do what I planned for you, so that I can come back and become emperor again, and destroy you all." 


	35. Ch 35 Wishes are Eternal…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 35: Wishes are Eternal… 

With in a large room in the G.U.N. Fortress, there was a strange light and then the heroes, villains, G.U.N. troops, and Shadow, who was back to normal, appeared. "Shadow!" Sonic shouted as he approached Shadow, "Shadow, what happened?! Why did you bring us here?!"

Shadow just stood there in silence. "Shadow what's wrong?" Rouge asked as she approached Shadow.

Shadow just remained silent and then started to walk out, but he stopped just to kick a Chaos Emerald to a wall, then he was out the door. "What was that about?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, but we have a bigger situation to deal with," the Commander stated.

* * *

After a while though the G.U.N. Fortress the Commander, Sonic and his friends with Eggman, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Sephiroth, Squall, Sora, Riku, Luther, Fayt, Mr. Incredible, Elasticgirl, Syndrome, Dante, Danny, Sam, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Ben, Kim, Ron, Draken, Shego, Goku, Vegeta, Sumas, and Link came the to the main computer room, while the others were guided to the room with the civilians of Central City. 

In the room in a chair, a man in a blue suit turned to them, "Commander, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well Mr. President, God Doom seemed to have planned this for some time, and he said that he will reconnect the universes," the Commander replied.

"And right now we are trying to figure out how to stop him," Sonic said.

"So do any of you have a plan?" the President asked.

Everyone just got quiet very fast, until Sam spoke up, "Um, how about we all use the Chaos Emeralds, so that we can all stand up to God Doom."

Knuckles just shook his head, "It won't work."

"Why?" Dante asked.

"Because if it gives power to three or more people, it has to divide the power up, which will just weaken us," Tails explained.

"So lets choose the three most powerful and send them into battle," Ben said.

Soon Shadow walked though the door, "Sorry for the interruption everyone."

"Actually we we're about choose the three most powerful heroes to fight God Doom," Sora said.

"Well then I'm just here to tell you that your plan will suck," Shadow said.

This came to a surprise to everyone at what Shadow said. "Shadow what are you talking about?!" Riku said.

"Well let me explain it; God Doom copied our powers, combined them with the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become a god. So a long story short: We've lost," Shadow explained.

"Shadow I don't get it?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you don't get it. Well then let me speak in another language for you: Byliśmy zgubiony! Abbiamo perso! Wir haben abgängige Hitze! We've потерявший! We've perdido! Or how 'bout this: We've FUCKING LOST!" Shadow shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Shadow, why are you like this?" Amy said softly as every stood silent to what Shadow said.

"Well guys, lets look for him and talk some sense into him," Sonic said as he and his friends went off to look for Shadow.

* * *

After a few minutes passed, Rouge was searching the halls of the G.U.N. Fortress, 'Dammit Shadow were are you?' But Rouge soon bumped into someone, "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was looking," she quickly apologized. 

"It's alright," the man named Xehanort said. as Rouge was about to leave Xehanort said soothing else, "Hey do you know anything about the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah, it an emerald that has the power over the Chaos Emeralds, like neutralizing it," Rouge responded.

"Well then it's good that I never showed this to Black Doom," he said pulling out the Master Emerald piece.

This came as a surprise to Rouge, "Yeah it is a good thing that you didn't, because if you did, Black Doom would of took the Chaos Emeralds,"

"Well then you should take it back to that echidna," Xehanort said handing the piece to Rouge.

"Thanks and I will take it back to Knuckles," Rouge said as she head back to the main computer room.

* * *

In another area of the G.U.N. Fortress Amy was wondering around the halls, "Oh, were did Shadow go?" she asked out loud. Soon she saw Shadow walking though the hallway. "Shadow? Hey wait up!" Amy shouted as she started to run towards Shadow, but Shadow just ignored her and went though a door and locking it. 

In the room Shadow was hanging his head low. "Is someone there?" Shadow raised his head to see a blond hair woman holding a baby in her arms looking at Shadow, "Oh, it's you Shadow."

Shadow started to walk towards her, "And who are you?" he asked as he noticed her eyes were like the commander's.

"My name is Maria, and this is my son Marcus," she replied as her and Shadow came face to face.

"I see, and judging by your eyes, you must be the commander's daughter," Shadow said.

"Yeah my father named me after the person who was like family to him on ARK," she explained, "So Shadow, how are you going to defeat Black Doom this time?"

Shadow paused for a minute and then said, "There is nothing we could now, God Doom has won."

"That's to bad, and I was hoping that I can see Marcus grow up to be like his father or grandfather," Maria said as tears started to form in her eyes, "My husband died in a battle against Black Doom's first army, and I was hoping that an angel will come to save us, and then you came and stopped Black Doom."

"I'm sorry, but I'm no angel. Just a son of Black Doom," Shadow said.

Soon the door opened and Amy rushed in the room, "Shadow we need you, please help us," she said.

"I'm sorry Amy but there's nothing we can do now," Shadow stated.

"There has to be. Shadow people called you the black angel who defeated Devil Doom, you brought hope when there was no hope left in the world. You are the protector of this world Shadow, you make everyone happy," Amy explained, but Shadow didn't respond. "Shadow don't you remember the promise you made?"

Shadow just stood there in silence, 'Yes I remember the promise I made to you and Maria.' Soon memories flooded in to Shadow's mind.

* * *

Shadow and Maria were in a room on the ARK looking out the window. "Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" Maria asked. 

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was, making people happy through the power of science." Shadow explained.

"Shadow..."

"Maria... I just don't know anything anymore... I often wonder why I was created; what my purpose if for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I... I will find the answers... maybe... ...Maria..."

* * *

Then Shadow was in the capsule about to be lunched by Maria, "Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future…" 

"Maria!"

"…for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world." Shadow was then lunched to Earth, "Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog."

* * *

Then Amy was talking to Shadow on the ARK, "I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy; that's why you should help them out! Saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them! Give them a chance!"

* * *

The next memory was when he was confronting Black Doom and Gerald was talking, "Shadow... it's up to you and only you can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon... It's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. Shadow, you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it... The future of this planet depends on... you!" 

Black Doom was giving out a chuckle, **"Gerald, you fool! Shadow is already in my control...What's this?!"** he shouted as Shadow got back up. **"Well, well, well... seems like you're immune to my mind control."**

"You have no control over me, Black Doom. I now understand why I am here. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it. Today, I put my past behind me," Shadow said as he approached Black Doom.

* * *

'Shadow, please remember the promise you made to Maria,' Amy's voice echoed.

* * *

The next thing Shadow knew, he was in a room in the space colony ARK, and then there was bright glow and Maria was standing in front of Shadow, "Hello Shadow," she said. 

"Maria is that you?" Shadow asked.

"No Shadow, the real me faded away a long time," Maria responded.

"Oh," Shadow said hanging his head low.

"Shadow there is nothing to be sad about, as long you have memories of me and everyone on the ARK, then we exist in your heart," Maria explained, "Hey Shadow, do you remember the room I love the most on the ARK.

"You mean the Relaxation Room?" Shadow said as another bright glow brought them to a room that really made them feel like they're on Earth.

"Yeah I've loved this room a lot, we always hanged in here and relax as well," Maria said, "But I'll hate to all of this to fade away on Earth. Shadow I beg of you, please help the people of Earth," Maria said with a tear rundown her cheek.

"I-I don't know what to do Maria," Shadow said as tears also started to rundown his face.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this," Maria said as she started to fade away, "But I'm so happy that you lived."

Shadow then noticed that Maria was gone, "Maria?"

"Maria?!"

"MARIA!"

* * *

"Shadow what's wrong?" Amy said as he snapped to reality with Marcus' crying. 

"I've talked to her," Shadow said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"I've talked to Maria, and I still going to keep that promise, I'll fight any thing just to make sure everyone could live out their dream even if I have to fight gods," Shadow said.

"That's the Shadow we know! Come on lets get back to the others," Amy said as she Shadow and Maria went back to the main computer room.

* * *

Back in the main computer room Sonic and his friends were back, "So any luck?" Sephiroth asked. 

Before any of them could answer the door opened and Shadow, Amy, and Maria walked in. "Shadow?" Sonic said suspired

"Hey guys," Shadow said, "Did anyone figure out how to defeat God Doom yet?"

But before anyone could say something they heard some kind of jingle, then Kim pulled out her communicator, "Kim are you there?" Wade said over the communicator.

"Yes Wade I can hear you. What's the sitch?" Kim asked

"Well Kim, there's a major threat coming," Wade said.

"You mean God Doom?" Kim asked.

"No, something else." With what Wade said brought confusion to everyone.

"If it's not God Doom then who is it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, just plug the communicator into the computer and I'll show you a picture I took in the vortex," Wade said as Kim plugged the communicator into the computer and then a picture of a grey blur, with blue blurs in it, and it had something glowing in its hand.

"What is that thing?" Sqaull asked.

"I don't know," Wade responded "but I scanned God Doom's power an my computer almost crashed within a minute, and when I scanned the blur, the program shut itself down within a second."

"Then I know who that is in the vortex," Danny said.

"Really, who?" Sam asked.

"It has to be Melbu Frahma."

"You mean the emperor that God Doom talked about?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Clockwork said the Melbu Frahma was very powerful 11,000 years ago. But how did he survive that long?"

"So now our main concern must be to stop the vortex before it's complete, so that Melbu Frahma doesn't get out," Shadow said.

"It seems so, and God Doom will still believe that he is more powerful," Cloud stated.

"So what lets just kick his ass and destroy him and the vortex," Sonic said.

"But Sonic we still need something to stand up to God Doom," Tails stated.

"I've got it, we can use the Super Emeralds," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Sonic said.

"But there's still a problem, God Doom could just copy that power, so we should use the Eclipse Cannon," Eggman said.

"But the slots for the emeralds are too small for the Super Emeralds," Knuckles stated.

"I know, that's why I need help to rebuild the slots to fit the Super Emeralds," Eggman explained.

"And Now we need three people to go and stop God Doom. I'll be one of them," Shadow said.

"Alright then, I'll come to," Sephiroth said only to be elbowed in the stomach by Cloud.

"I don't trust you with kind of power so I'll go," Cloud said.

"And I'll come as well since God Doom has ghost powers," Danny said.

"Danny are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam I'm sure," Danny replied.

Sam paused for a second, "Danny if something happens, I want you to know something."

"What is…"Danny was interrupted when Sam kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Danny," Sam said as she back off.

"Okay are we ready?" Eggman said with Batman, Luther, Syndrome, and Draken behind him.

"I have to tag along to the alter of the Master Emerald, so that we can get the Super Emeralds," Knuckles said.

"Well if you going to use the Master Emerald, you might need this piece the Xehanort took," Rouge said tossing the piece to Knuckles.

"Alright lets go," Shadow said as he used the Chaos Emeralds to warp to the Master Emerald Alter.

* * *

At the mater Emerald Alter Knuckles, Shadow, Cloud and Danny ran up to the Master Emerald, and Knuckles held out the piece and it became one with the Master Emerald again. Then Knuckles put his hand on it and said the chant, "The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Now Master Emerald you your power to create the Super Emeralds!" 

Soon the Chaos Emeralds levitated above the Master Emerald, then the Master Emerald shot out a green beam into the sky and then seven different color beams hit the Chaos Emeralds. And with a bright flash the Chaos Emeralds were half the size of the Master Emerald. "You guys ready?" Shadow asked as Cloud and Danny nodded their head. Then the three of them raised their arms into the air where the Super Emeralds started to spin around them and getting faster creating a bright glow.

Within the glow Cloud was getting silver demonic-looking armor that covered his body up to his neck with a large crystal sword and he sprouted a pair of silver demon wings, his hair also turned gold and his eyes turned blood red. "Demon Cloud!"

Danny was getting a golden angel like armor with his symbol on his chest in platinum that covered his body up to his neck with a pair of angel wings, and his hair turned silver with blue eyes. "Holy Danny!"

Then Shadow's black fur turned to platinum and his eyes turn to gold. "Omega Shadow!"

After the glow the three were hovering in the air, "Looking good guys Knuckles complimented.

"Thanks," they said as they all warped out of there.

* * *

Then they were in the control room of the Eclipse Cannon on ARK, "Okay then we'll work on the cannon while you three keep God Doom busy," Eggman said. 

"And I'll stay here just in case God Doom gets smart on us. Good luck," Knuckles said.

"Don't worry we'll keep him busy," Shadow said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and then he, Cloud and Danny were gone to fight God Doom.


	36. Ch 36 The Super Emeralds vs God Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 36: The Super Emeralds vs. God Doom 

Outside the Earth's Atmosphere the halfway complete. **"Yes, just a little more and then I'll rule the universes,"** God Doom said admiring his work. Soon Omega Shadow, Demon Cloud, and Holy Danny appeared behind God Doom. **"So you three came back to challenge me,"** God Doom said as he turned to them and he noticed that they were different, **"Well, well, well… it seems that you gained new power. But no matter what, I'll destroy you all the same."**

"We'll like to see you try!" Shadow shouted.

God Doom started to chuckle, "**Fine then, everyone should see my true might.**" God Doom then threw his fist at them but they were able to dodge it easily. Then they took this chance to attack, Danny fired a golden eco-beam at the wrist of God Doom, then Cloud charged though and sliced God Doom's hand off with his sword, and then Shadow fired platinum Chaos Spears to destroy God Doom's hand. **"How is it possibly for you to hurt me?"**

"Well it seems you can't match our strength then," Danny said.

"Be careful out there, we need you guys to stall him for twenty-five minutes," Eggman said over the radio.

Soon God Doom's hand came back. "What the hell?!" Cloud shouted.

"It seems that he copied Piccolo's ability to regenerate, but you guys can do it. Your power surpasses me and Vegeta's combined," Goku said over the radio.

"**It seems like I have to try something new,"** God Doom said as large meteors appeared around him and started to fire lasers at the heroes.

"Is that all you got?!" Shadow shouted as he and the others easily dodge the laser fire.

"**How 'boat this?"** God Doom said as the meteors started to fly at them.

Cloud flew in front of them and got his sword ready, "Blade Beam!" Cloud shouted as he swung his sword and a blade beam sliced one meteor and then the beam spit into two and took out two more until all the meteors were gone.

God Doom then positioned his arm and then said, **"Dark** **Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha!" **then a large gray beam was fired at Shadow, Cloud, and Danny, but they able to dodge it.

Soon the beam made a u-turn back towards them. "How the in the hell dose he control it?!" Danny shouted as they dodge the beam again.

God Doom laughed, "With my telekinesis power, I can move the beam into any direction I what. Even like this," God Doom explained as the beam split into three and hi Shadow, Cloud, and Danny. "A fitting end for you. What's this?!"

The heroes were still standing with barrier surrounding them, "Seems even my magic was power up," Cloud said.

"Good quick-thinking, everyone is here is rooting for you guys! Good luck, and give him trouble!" Rouge said over the radio.

Soon dark fireballs were forming in God Doom's hands, and then he fired them at the heroes, but they were able to deflect them. "Are you sure you're more powerful then the God of Destruction?" Shadow asked.

God Doom was now pissed off, **"Chaos Blast!"** a black wave was heading straight for the heroes.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shout as he warped him and the others out of the way.

"It seems that there's nothing to worry God Doom now," Sephiroth said over the radio.

"Yeah, I'll go with Sephiroth on this one, maybe you guys can finish him off on your own," Sora said.

"Alright guys unleash the full power and kill God Doom once and for all!" Sonic said.

"**You'll never win!"** God Doom shouted as he did the ghostly wail. Danny got in front and did his ghostly wail, but his ghostly was like super cannon that took out a huge chunk of God Doom's body.

"Alright lets finished this!" Shadow shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Soon everything around them turned to different shads of gray. "Omnislash!" Cloud shouted as his crystal sword turned into six smaller crystal swords. Then they grabbed two swords and charged at God Doom. With their incredible speed of Chaos Control, God Doom wasn't able to do any thing.

When the Chaos Control wore off, God Doom was in pieces, but because of God Doom's regenerating ability, God Doom was back to normal**. "Now the time has come, no that the vortex in near completion my rein has begun!"**

Soon they heard some one else laughing and they turned to the vortex and they saw a gray skin man in a gray robe with blue markings on him, holding and energy sword, but the thing that stands out the most was the energy wings on his back. "Your rein will never begin, because my is starting."

"**Who are you?!"** God Doom demanded.

The man just smirked, "You don't even know who I'm, huh. No wonder your race are sub-species."

"**A sub-species? I'll show you sub-species! Dark Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha!"**

The gray beam was heading straight at the man, but the man swung his sword to ricochet it back at God Doom and destroying his arm. "It looks like you never fought a Wingly before."

"So that means you are…" Shadow said.

"Yes it is I, the ancient Wingly Emperor, I am the most powerful being in all universes, I am Melbu Frahma!"

* * *

A/N: well everyone the time has come for the final battle. But I'm sorry for not making this chapter long, but I'll make it up with the final battle with Melbu Frahma. 


	37. Ch 37 Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 37: Final Showdown 

"**So you're ****Melbu Frahma. I thought that you were dead?"** God Doom said.

"Yes I was dead," Melbu Frahma started, "I died at the end of the Dragon Campaign, then with the thanks of Zieg I was reborn as the God of Destruction. But then Dart and the rest of the Dragoons defeated me again and made the Moon That Never Sets blow up. The power of the explosion was able to push me out to the Universal Walls, and trapped me for some time."

"Then why are you here?!" Shadow demanded.

"I'm here to start the second phase of my plan," Melbu replied.

"What plan?" Danny shouted.

"Why the plan to conquer the universes of course, but what do I expect my pawns to know," Melbu said.

"**Pawns?!"** God Doom said full of rage.

"Yes, I planed everything ever since Shadow defeated Devil Doom. With my powers I was able to combine my powers with Shadow's Chaos Control I was able to take Black Doom to the universe I came from, and then the rest you should know."

"**You insignificant fool! I'm no one's pawn!"** God Doom shouted getting ready to attack, but with Melbu Frahma's magic, he was able to warp in front of God Doom. He slashed God Doom twice on the chest and then punched him in the spot. **"Is that all you got?"** Melbu Frahma just smiled as the places were Melbu Frahma cut started to glow until it covered God Doom's entire body, then when the glow was done God Doom was back to Black Doom, floating unconscious. Everyone thought the universes watched in horror at Melbu Frahma's power easily defeated God Doom.

Melbu Frahma turned to face Shadow, Cloud and Danny, "Omega Shadow, Demon Cloud, and Holy Danny. You got your power from the Super Emeralds?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Shadow asked.

"I'm offering you a deal; if you give me the Super Emeralds, I will spare your and everyone else's lives on that planet," Melbu offered as he extended his arm out.

The three heroes looked at each other then Cloud gave them their answer, "Why should we give you the Super Emeralds. When you rule the other universes you'll come back here to destroy this world."

Melbu Frahma started to laugh, "You fools think that you can decide what will happen. Hmph, don't make me laugh. I will get those Super Emeralds no matter what."

"We'll like to see you try!" Cloud shouted as he charged at Melbu Frahma, but Melbu Frahma easily caught the blade.

"You think I'm like Sephiroth. Winglies are supreme, born of the 107th fruit of the Divine Tree. While Jenova and her race was a sub-specie," Melbu explain as he tossed Cloud back, "Now you shall pay for your defiance."

Melbu Frahma started to charge at the heroes only to be stopped by a black hair woman in a dark armor with dragon wings and she wield an energy sword that was holding back Melbu Frahma's. "Hurry get away!" she shouted.

"Rose! How did you get here!?" Melbu demanded.

"Same way as you Melbu Frahma and I'm not alone," Rose replied as she flew away.

Soon Melbu Frahma heard something from behind, "Flameshot!" and when he turned around a flaming ball hit Melbu Frahma.

"Zieg!" he shouted as a blond hair man in red armor with dragon wings and he wield a sword. "I thought you two died."

"Well it seems that we cannot rest until the two threats still gone," Zieg replied as he and Rose flew near the heroes, "Quick you three get out of here," he told them.

"What?" Shadow said surprised.

"We're the only ones who can defeat him," Rose said, "So go."

"No, we're going to fight no matter what," Shadow said as he, Cloud, and Danny got ready to fight.

Melbu Frahma started to laugh, "No matter how many of you have, you cannot destroy me."

"True. But we can still stop you," Zieg stated.

Soon Melbu's hand started to glow, "I'll like to see you try," and then he fired multiple energy beams at them, making them scatter.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he fired platinum energy spears a Melbu Frahma, but Melbu was able to deflect them back with a swing of his sword.

Then Melbu Frahma soon felt something hit him in the back, and when he turned to face the person, it was Danny firing his golden eco-beam. Melbu just raised his sword and swung it to create a blade beam to hit Danny, but Danny got out of the way just in time just to loose a few strands of hair. 'I don't get it, the Super Emeralds seems like nothing to him. No wonder he's the God of Destruction,' Danny said to himself.

Melbu Frahma soon noticed Rose, Zieg, and Cloud charging at him, he raised his sword to defend himself, but with their strength combined he was forced back. 'Damn, I can handle those three, but Rose and Zieg are the true problems. I need that Dragon Buster from Rose in order to win,' Melbu said to himself. Then a smirk came to Melbu Frahma's face, then he open his mouth and something like a chant started.

"Quick cover your ears!" Rose shouted as she and Zieg cover their ears but before the others could the chant got to them.

Then everyone clutch their head at the screeching noise. When the noise stopped, the next thing Shadow said as he opened his eyes was hundreds of Melbu Frahmas surrounding him. "How the hell did he do this?!" he shouted as he fired Chaos Spears at the copies, but unknown to him, Cloud, and Danny, they where just fighting illusions.

Rose and Zieg watched the others fighting nothing until they spotted themselves and started to fight each other. Both Rose and Zieg turned to face Melbu Frahma. "The same spell that you used on Rose and the others when they fought you," Zieg said.

Melbu Frahma let out a small chuckle and then said, "You two care about those lesser beings, even though they are not as powerful as you."

"Well then, it seems you never change since you let your ambitions blind your judgment," Zieg stated. Melbu Frahma was starting to get pissed off. "Rose you go and snap them out of that spell, I'll take care of Melbu."

Rose nodded and flew over to Shadow, Cloud, and Danny who was still fighting each other, "Okay, since I don't have healing powers Miranda, but I think fear should do it," she said to herself as she held her sword to the side and a red orb formed at the handle of the sword and then raised up and over the energy blade, then she held the sword above her head and from the red orb a dark aura formed around the others, "Death Dimension!" then the aura disappeared but left Shadow, Cloud, and Danny in what it looked like a still life picture in the dark aura and was spinning around, "Sorry about this. Gone!" and then the picture shattered leaving them behind.

"What just happened?" Cloud asked.

"You'll under a spell, and I broke you out of it with Death Dimension," Rose explained.

"Wait I thought you Dragoons had special powers of healing and all that," Danny said.

"That's just the Silver-White Dragoon, and since Miranda isn't here, I had to use fear," Rose responded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Shadow shouted as they got ready to fight again.

But then a white tornado came towards them and then it suck them in, and Melbu Frahma, who was in the center, tossed his sword and it flew around and attacked them.

When the tornado disappeared everyone was scattered but they soon got back together. "It seems that you're all persistent, to try and stop me. But you'll never win," Melbu Frahma said.

"Well then let us show you the power of the 'lesser beings,'" Shadow said, "Go Danny!"

"All right!" Danny shouted as he did his ghostly wail and then the beam of the ghostly wail hit Melbu Frahma on the spot.

"How can you possibly hurt me?!" Melbu demanded.

"That nothing, Omnislash!" Cloud shouted as Cloud's crystal sword split into six separate pieces and with Clouds great speed, he was able to hit Melbu Frahma multiple times.

Then Shadow did a spin dash and charged at Melbu Frahma and hit him in the stomach. Melbu Frahma screamed in pain, then Shadow took this chance to attack even harder, "Chaos Blast!" and then the blast wave was able to hurt Melbu Frahma.

"Dark Dragon!" Rose shouted as Melbu was sent to the dark realm, then a dragon appeared in front of him and the dragon's shadow grew until it reached to Melbu and then the shadow sucked him in, then with the dragon's lower fin it was able to slice though the shadow.

"Red-Eye Dragon!" Zieg shouted as Melbu Frahma disappeared into the fire realm where the fire dragon raised from a fire column and then it made a full charge at Melbu and blowing up on impact.

"How dare you… trying to out shine me, the ultimate being," Melbu Frahma said as three crystal column appear around the heroes and they attached at the top and bottom and two large crystal chunks appeared above and below them, "Now die!" then a small crystals shot at them. They tried to dodge the crystals but it was no use, they were hit badly and then the large crystals flew towards each other and caused an explosion. "Now it's the end of you."

"Final Burst!" Soon Zieg charged at Melbu Frahma with his sword up in front and covered in flames and he stabbed his sword Melbu Frahma, "Just like last time," Zieg said.

"Well then I'll make sure I'll kill you," Melbu said as he got his sword ready to kill Zieg, but Rose knock the sword out of his hand and stabbed him as well.

"Quick, get to the ARK and use the Eclipse Cannon!" Rose shouted.

"But…" Shadow started.

"We're giving you a shot, aim at Melbu Frahma and fire him into the vortex, it's the only way to stop him!" Zieg explained.

"Alright then, CHAOS CONTRAL!"

"You think that will stop me?" Melbu asked as he started choking Rose and Zieg.

In the cannon control room Shadow, Cloud, and Danny appeared in their normal forms and the Super Emeralds around them. "Shadow what's going on?" Eggman asked.

"Hurry aim at Melbu Frahma and load the Super Emeralds!" Shadow said as everyone loaded up the Super Emeralds.

"All right, the emeralds are loaded and the cannon is ready to fire," Luther said.

"Good then," Shadow said, "FIRE!"

Soon the Eclipse Cannon fired a gold beam at Melbu Frahma, but Melbu saw it and raised his arms to hold back the beam.

"Damn it, it's not working!" Danny shouted.

"It might be dangers, but we need to crank it to the max," Eggman said as he turned a knob to the max level.

The beam grew even bigger, but it still isn't pushing Melbu Frahma in. as everyone's eyes were glue to the screen, Luther walked to the other side of the controls and pulled out a sphere, 'So Soa was right that we'll need this,' Luther thought as he removed a panel and put the sphere in the control.

Back outside the beam was pushing Melbu Frahma, 'Damn the beam gotten stronger, but it still isn't enough.' Soon he felt something grabbing his arms, and when he turned around it was Black Doom, "What are you doing?!"

"**It seems your pawn thought ahead,"** Black Doom said as the beam pushed the four of them, **"We shall go to hell together."**

"No, impossible I am a god, I cannot lose a third time! I SHALL RETURN!!!!!" Melbu Frahma was pushed into the vortex and then the vortex turned gold and the beam from the vortex cannon turned gold until it reached the cannon.

Then in a bright glow, it faded into the vortex. Vortex cannon, Rose, Zieg, Black Doom, and the Wingly Emperor, Melbu Frahma were gone. And the battles finally came to an end.


	38. Final: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And the song belongs to A2.

* * *

Final Chapter: Sacrifice 

Then in a bright glow, it faded into the vortex. Vortex cannon, Rose, Zieg, Black Doom, and the Wingly Emperor, Melbu Frahma were gone. And the battles finally came to an end.

After a few moments of silence people throughout all the universes, then everyone started to cheer and celebrate for the defeat of Melbu Frahma. Within the G.U.N. base everyone was celebrating, "They did it!" Tifa shouted as she hugged a random person which was Sephiroth.

The G.U.N. Commander smirked as everyone one celebrated, "Shadow, you really are a man of your word."

Ben was in a corner of the room looking at the screen, 'Man those five are truly skilled, it will take me years to get up to their level.'

On the other side of the room Sonic and his friends were celebrating as well. "Yeah, now that's what I call sweetness!" Sonic shouted.

"Tell me about it, I'm surprise that they defeated a god," Rouge said.

'Shadow, you really did fight a god to keep the promise to me and Maria,' Amy said in her head.

Back on the space colony ARK everyone but Shadow was celebrating, "I knew my plan would work!" Eggman shouted with excitement.

"It's a good thing, if it didn't, then we'll be dead," Batman stated.

Soon out of nowhere Goku appeared, "Hey guys, I though you guys might need a ride back to Earth."

"Good idea, the ARK is about to self-destruct after all that energy we gave it," Luther stated.

"We then lets get the Chaos Emeralds, and get out of here," Knuckles said as everyone pick up the Chaos Emeralds and walked towards Goku.

Soon they noticed Shadow still near the controls. "Shadow aren't you coming?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry," he simply responded.

"Sorry for what?" Cloud asked.

Shadow didn't responded he just walked up to them, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a bright flash everyone but Shadow was back in the G.U.N. Fortress. "Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"He's still on the ARK," Danny said.

"Don't worry I'll get him down," Goku said as he did Instant Transmission, but in a bright flash Goku was back.

"Sorry but I cannot let you do that," Shadow said over the radio.

"Shadow what are you doing?!" Sonic said.

"Making sure something like this never happens," Shadow replied.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"If it wasn't for me then none of this wouldn't have happened. So I'm going to die along with the space colony ARK."

"Shadow you can't do this, we need you," Amy stated.

"I'm sorry Amy, but to make sure that no other evil dose something like this to release Melbu Frahma again," Shadow explained, "Sonic I'm leaving it up to you to get everyone back to their universe. Goodbye my friends."

Shadow removed the radio piece from his ear with Sonic still shouting, "Damn it Shadow think at what you're doing! Shadow answer me!"

'Finally Maria, I'll get to be with you again,' Shadow said in his head as the computer counting down.

And soon the space colony ARK was gone with Shadow, and everyone was soon silenced.

_I can't remember anything at all_

_I've been turning it all around_

Then some people started to shed tears at the death of a true hero. Even Sephiroth shed a tear.

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry_

_Is this what I have become?_

Amy started to cry hard as Sonic started to hold her. "Why did he have to do that Sonic?"

"I don't know Amy, I just don't know," Sonic replied.

_Wish I may, wish I might_

_Be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

"You truly did keep your promise Shadow, Maria would be proud," the Commander said as he gave a salute towards Shadow.

_And I'll try to save the world_

_Cause in the end I know_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

A few days later in Central City, which was being rebuilt by Eggman's mechs, everyone, including the villains, were they gathered to pay homage Shadow even though it was raining.

_I can't remember what I used to be_

_Something's turning me upside down_

As the president was giving a speech the heroes and villains were placing a rose on a shine dedicated to Shadow.

_You made me_

_And I love you_

_But I can't change the things I've done_

_I'm the chosen one_

Soon all the heroes and villains were at Eggman's base saying their goodbyes to each other as they knew that they'll never meet again.

_Wish I may, wish I might_

_Be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

Sonic was hocked you to the same machinery that Shadow was hooked up to, "CHAOS CONTRAL!" and then everyone was back in their own universe. And Sonic and his friends went back to their regular lives.

_And I'll try to save the world_

_Cause in the end I know_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

_ …one_

_ …one_

_ …one_

_ …one_

_ …one_

But back in space in the remains of ARK, one thing was left of Shadow.

_The chosen one_

His golden bracelet.

_I'm the chosen one_


	39. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Well everyone this is the end of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and I'll like to thank all the reader for supporting me with this story. And now here's the end.

* * *

Epilogue 

Two years had pass since the day Shadow died, and the president declared on that day, for the people to pay homage to Shadow. At the White House people gathered to pay homage to Shadow. After the large ceremony Sonic and his friends were walking though Central City. "I'm surprised that it's already has been two years since that day," Sonic said.

"Yeah, but it's been too quiet since Eggman stopped trying to rule the world and started to research something secret," Rouge stated.

"Yeah, and we cannot forget what Metal Sonic could planning ever since he disappeared," Knuckles added.

"True, but I think Shadow wanted us to live in peace," Amy said as they passed a TV shop that had an emergency broadcast.

"This is the Channel 5 Action News, I'm Trish Namiasi, and we have an emergency update with the mysterious deaths. We know go to Naomi Watts on the scene. Naomi."

"Thanks Trish. I'm here with the police in Sandburg, a town in the middle of the dessert, where everyone in the town is dead. The police said that the victims were choked to death, but the mystery is how the murderer kill them since there is no mark on their necks and they're not wet. And according to the police they died an hour ago." Soon Naomi, the cameraman, and the police spotted a man with long blue hair that reaches to his knees tied into ponytail, his face looks like he is in his mid-twenties with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a golden breastplate with a blue cape and golden leg armor as well. He also wearing blue cloth cloths underneath that covered his arms, with black fringeless gloves. "It seem like we have a survivor," Naomi said as they ran up to the man, "Excuse me sir do you know what happened."

The man looked at them and said, "Of course I do. But it think it's more fun to show you." Then the cameraman dropped the camera and not letting the viewers see what's happening, but soon Naomi's dead body was in front of the camera.

Within the town of Sandburg the blue hair man was wondering away from the people he killed. "Shadow I know that you are still alive out there. You are Soa's key to the universes. And I'll destroy you along with Soa's guardian of the universes, and I'll even destroy my brother, if I have to," he said to himself as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, "And with this I'll even destroy Soa. CHAOS CONTRAL!!!" and then the man was gone.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: well it the end of the fanfic but the story will continue in my sequel. Coming to the crossover section in mid June. Search for Villains United II: The Blood Moon in the crossover section, on search for the title, or look in my profile. See you in June. 


End file.
